


the curse that's found in fairy tales.

by karasus



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Bath Sex, Body Worship, Breeding Kink, Cock Warming, Cunnilingus, Dubious Consent, F/M, Face-Fucking, Fairy Tale Curses, Fairy Tale Retellings, Gentle Sex, Humor, Knotting, Light Bondage, Love Confessions, Marriage Proposal, Non-Consensual Kissing, Non-Graphic Violence, POV Second Person, Polyamory, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Scent Kink, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Witch Curses, but this is written in, extremely light lol, mc has female body parts, oh theres also a little, so expect long chapters split up, there might be more tags to come, this story thicc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:28:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 53,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24832387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karasus/pseuds/karasus
Summary: You shouldn't trust everything in Devildom. You watched a cursed DVD and now you're landing yourself in different fairy tale stories, desperately trying to find a way out ...But that was hard when you were getting swooned by nine powerful demons, an angel, and a sorcerer.(slightly inspired by the glass slipper event.none of these retelling are disney inspired)
Relationships: Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Barbatos (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Diavolo (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 295
Kudos: 1597





	1. stop buying cursed media, levi.

“Alright guys, out. I wanna get to sleep.”

A mix of groans and shifting and stretching came from the mix of men sprawled in your bedroom. It wasn’t anything new. Living the time you had here in Devildom brought you close with your cohabitants. Who also happened to be demons. Like, super strong, The Seven Demon Lords in Devildom … Also the embodiment of The Seven Sins. You know, the usual friends you make when you’re teleported to a whole new realm.

“But we were getting to some of the good parts!” Leviathan whined, obviously excited about the anime he managed to get you into, as well as Mammon and Beel and Belphie … and occasionally Asmo and Satan (though Asmo tended to complain about the lack of skinship and Satan scrutinized the inaccuracies of the era the anime seems to take place in.)

“We’ll pick it back up tomorrow night,” you said, beginning to usher them out of your room. “That way we can watch all the good parts at once.” Levi heaved a heavy sigh, but gathered the DVDs together.

The group finally left and your bedroom was silent once more. You loved the brother’s dearly, but they clung to you like you were covered in tree sap. You enjoyed having their company, even at night when they all would sometimes dogpile on a bed or couch and fall asleep in tangled messes, but like any person, you also enjoyed your personal space.

As you had changed and cleaned yourself to go to sleep, you noticed something peeking from under your bed, close to where Levi had been sitting. Blinking, you walked up to inspect it. It was a DVD of an anime you remembered him mentioning, but you were confused on how he ended up forgetting it. You looked over the cover of it and gave a small laugh. It showed the main character as the focal point, looking in distress, and the rest of the characters gathered in the background, either looking charmed, surprised, or angry. ‘When I Go To Sleep I Wake Up In A New World And My Friends Are There! But I Remember Everything And They Don’t!’. You laughed at such an on-the-nose title before decidedly opening the case and putting the disc into your DVD player. It wouldn’t hurt to fall asleep to something so ridiculous, right?

You had made yourself comfortable in bed, the only light coming from the screen of your television. You watched the show, sleepily, but catching moments that made you laugh. It was a rom-com isekai anime that was just filled to the brim with over exaggerations and poor advances made onto the main character. It seemed funny also that she woke up in different worlds based off of fairy tales, so all of the possible love interests acted the same way in the stories, quick to the point and forgetting consent. It pulled some hilarious reactions from the main character when she would fight off the interest’s kisses with any type of weapon she could find.

You weren't too sure how long you had been watching, but it got far enough in for the main character to be approached by an old woman, who you could guess would be the witch of the series that caused this dilemma. You furrowed your brows though when the camera seemed to focus solely on the woman’s face, it was wrinkled with sunspots and darkness was cast over one side of her face, but the one visible eye seemed too real as if she was looking at you.

“You have been cursed,” she spoke with a hoarse and grizzly voice. “You will be forced to stay in this dreamland until you retrieve my magic eye. If you wish to proceed, return the love of all and suffer the consequences of it. Then you will in time awaken in the realm that holds my eye.”

With those words, even if you tried to fight it, your eyelids slid shut and a deep slumber came upon you. Perhaps you should remember not to trust everything that comes from Devildom.


	2. part one. let down your hair!

It felt like a morning you haven't experienced in a long time. The smell of fresh spring air and singing birds, the sun shining through the room, warming it pleasantly. Your brain didn’t question it at first, feeling cozy in the sheets of your bed, but the immediate feeling of something not sitting right came into your gut causing you to shift and sit up.

As you attempted to blink the sleep from your eyes, you surveyed the room, brows furrowing on your forehead. “This isn’t my room.” Panic began to set in as you realized you were in a whole other building from the House of Lamentation. The walls were stone and decorated in various tapestries and shelves with books and other items, between flowers and things in cloudy jars that floated in the liquid. But the biggest thing, and it made your knees wobbly, was hair. It was everywhere. The length draped across the bed, all over the floor, the other furniture, the wooden structure that kept the walls upright, it never seemed to end. But you realized where it came from.

With nervousness, you slid out of the bed and over to vanity in the room, looking yourself over. It was still you, your face and body, but the clothes were different. Instead of the pajamas that you fell asleep in, it was a long empire waist nightgown. And in horror you examined your hair, no longer your normal length, running your fingers through it and pulling, hoping it was just a joke and you were wearing a wig. But the tug at your scalp told you otherwise.

“W… What’s happening?” You stuttered out, hoping someone would answer you. Unfortunately, you were met with the silence and birds chirping in the background.

You stumbled around, trying to get your bearings and attempting to not panic or throw a fit. Realizing that you might still be asleep, you did the age-old trick of pinching yourself … nothing. Water? Yeah, cold water. You noticed there was a tiny ensuite bathroom and ran in, turning the knob against the wall, taking a handful of icy water, and splashing it to your face. It felt like needles against the warmth of your cheeks and eyes, but you rubbed away the water from your lashes, and to your dismay, you were still in this dreamland.

“No, no, no,” you mumbled, coming out of the bathroom, nearly tripping over the hair that dragged behind. “This can’t be happening. What caused this …? I don’t understand…” You went over to a balcony that was set at the far side of the room, and stepped out, gasping.

You were in a high tower and you knew that you were not in Devildom anymore. The skies were blue with fluffy clouds, the grass was a brilliant shade of green, full trees as far as you could see, and a castle that stood far away in the distance. You couldn’t believe anything you were seeing, it didn’t even look like the right period from the human realm. Did you go back in time? The only person you could think of when it came to time traveling was Barbatos, but you knew well that he wouldn’t do this without telling someone, nor would he ever make a mistake like this. So if it weren’t him, then who?

“...-!” You jumped when hearing someone call your name, it resounding behind the door of the bedroom. You gulped and slowly made your way back inside, listening intently because that voice was not one you knew. “Are you awake?” It was a woman, the voice melodic and soothing. 

You didn’t answer, nervous sweat started to form at your brow as you froze. The voice called again, “... Are you alright? Are you in there?”

“Y..Yes!” You answered, trying to calm yourself. Maybe they could give you answers? Perhaps this is all one big mistake and someone helped you? Yeah, that sounds nice to believe! It was just a nice person that took you in and made sure you weren't all alone in this world, but for some reason having no collection of coming here … Right?

Finally the door opened, revealing the woman. She was slender and tall, almost gangly if it weren’t for the way she held herself upright. Momentarily you were reminded of Lucifer, but this woman didn’t have the same air as him, something didn’t sit right within you, feeling the slightest bit of threat only for it to be washed away in the same moment.

“Oh,” the woman tsked, looking at you up and down. “You’re still in your nightclothes. Hurry up and change, you don’t want a late start to your day.”

“I’m sorry,” you mumbled a little. “I’ll get ready, Dame Gothel.” Who? The name, or title rather, seemed to slip from your lips as if you instinctively knew them, but you have never met this woman in your life.

“I just don’t understand. I woke you up this morning when I arrived,” a sigh left the woman. “Alright … Alright … I’ll be in the library and I’ll check up on you later.”

You nodded as Dame Gothel exited the room, too nervous to ask the woman if she knew anything of your situation. But the way she addressed you made you feel as if she's known you for years. So you pushed past it and thought about getting answers later.

Luckily, the instinct that helped you find her name kept seeming to settle in and you allowed it to take control. The way you dressed in clothes unfamiliar to you and how you seemed to know exactly what you needed to be doing for your chores, these were all things you had no memory of, but it was as if your body knew everything. The sweeping, scrubbing, dusting, and cooking, it seemed to all be a force of habit like you had been doing this from birth.

The hair though was the one thing you didn’t seem to remember, or maybe it was always like this. It dragged and got itself caught in everything and anything, knocking things down or shifting them from their places, continuing to make you stop in whatever you were doing and fix the problem. You didn’t understand how someone could live with all of this hair.

With how busy you kept yourself, you realized the end of the day was finally approaching. You felt tired from the cleaning and the emotional distress that you had pocketed away. Dame Gothel had checked up on you every other hour but never really once spoke to you, only a few times in passing when she would come down from the library and mention dirty spots still around the tower walls, and then at mealtimes. It felt incredibly lonely and you thought back on when you were looking forward to being alone after having the brothers around you throughout the day. You wondered multiple times if they were alright and where they were. You hoped they hadn’t gotten sucked into this dreamland and all they had to worry about was just getting you out because you certainly didn’t have a clue on how to.

Dame Gothel called your name. “I’m getting ready to leave. If you would be so kind as to let down your hair,” she smiled, but there was no warmth. Dame Gothel laughed to herself, but it was unnerving.

Though confused, you allowed yourself to follow Dame Gothel up the tower, back to the room you woke up in. Continuing the motions that you had allowed to go through you all day, you approached the balcony and tossed your hair over. You steadied yourself as the woman swung her leg over and gripped the long locks. “I’ll see you in the morning.” And the woman climbed down and was gone in a matter of minutes.

You pulled the hair back up and gently tossed it behind you as you stood on the balcony, gazing at the ground below. You felt a longing within to want to touch the ground and feel the earth. The feeling combined with your other emotions of confusion and loneliness made tears burn at the corner of your eyes. You were so out of everything that you didn’t realize that the sky was already turning dark, a sunset fading away behind you. “I feel like … I’m not going to wake up from this …” You gripped the ledge tightly, knuckles turning white as you attempted to gather yourself with deep breaths. It was futile.

“FUCK!” You yelled down, your voice barely traveling, but you didn’t stop. You kept yelling curses or just screaming in general, beginning to make hand gestures as you threw your whole self into the tantrum.

When you finally calmed down, you only felt a little better, a nasty taste in your mouth still sitting there as you trudge your way back into the tower, shutting the balcony doors behind you, (without tripping on some hair, of course). You felt hopeless as you laid atop the bed, groaning into the sheets, the smell of them completely unfamiliar like everything else. You hoped to see the demon brothers again, or at least someone you knew again. You just didn’t want to give up.

… Little did you know, someone was watching you. He got to witness the whole tantrum that you threw.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm sure you can all figure out which fairy tale we got going on here  
> but can you guess which boy we're gonna be seeing ! ;)  
> i'll be posting part two in a couple days (i want to space out the parts so as to not overwhelm myself lol)
> 
> also, dame gothel is the original name but it means the same if you said mother gothel  
> it just means godmother lol  
> (whether she was called that, im not 100% sure)
> 
> lol also originally rapunzel was found because of her beautiful singing  
> i dont think i would be singing if i woke up in this situation


	3. part two. let your hair down!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this part's got the smut  
> *throws confetti*

It had been three days since you first woke up in this world, and you found out two things: one, that not a single book in this tower can mention any kind of magic that may have gotten you here. And then two, that you were in the story of Rapunzel (as crazy as it may seem). Each morning you were woken up with the call that came directly from the story.

‘Let down your hair  
That I may climb thy golden stair!’

You began to do it without thought and almost began thinking, maybe this was always your life and you were previously in an actual dream? No, that was too far fetched to be the case. But also this seemed too far fetched to be real either… You weren't sure when you would be able to return to Devildom.

That evening, as you were beginning to let Dame Gothel down, the woman stopped and addressed you. “I just want to know that I’m going to be most of the day tomorrow. I’m traveling to a town nearby but I won’t be returning until the day after. So be sure to get your chores and lessons done and stay safe inside the tower.” And with that, she slid down your hair.

You sighed heavily as night began to fall, watching the stars twinkling in the sky above you. A heavy feeling of loneliness settling within you.

When you turned to leave the balcony deciding to finally go in, you heard a voice. It was familiar and it rang through you, eyes widening as you listened and slowly allowed yourself to go back to the ledge and gaze down.

“Uhh .. Let down your hair!  
That I may climb your hair! Wait … I mean! That I may climb your stairs! Golden stairs!”

Hands ruffled white hair as he groaned, cursing to himself. “Fuck! How did it go again…?” He began mumbling to himself, something you couldn’t hear, but you were sure he was still trying to figure out how to call you with the specific mantra.

Finally snapping out of your confusion, you lugged your hair up and threw it over, stumbling as it pulled on your head, but you kept your footing. You heard a yell that sounded muffled, possibly because he was hit in the face with the locks, but then there was an experimental tug before a weight came upon your hair. You struggled slightly in keeping yourself grounded, as he was much heavier than Dome Gothel, but finally, you saw his head peeking up from over the ledge and then finally his face and hands, grabbing on and pulling himself over while letting go of the hair. 

There was a long stretch of silence when their eyes finally met, he was still perched but made the first move, slowly bringing down one of his lean legs onto the balcony. You felt yourself take a small step forward as he completely stood in front of you, his eyes never leaving yours and his mouth hanging slightly in awe.

When he made the motion to speak, you felt herself break and you collided with him, wrapping him in your embrace. “Mammon!” You cried, your hands grasping at his shirt and feeling the fabric. “I’ve missed you…” You spoke honestly, finally feeling the loneliness fly away from yourself as you relished in the familiar warmth of the demon.

The return of the embrace never came though, he felt somewhat stiff and he was taken aback. “M… Maiden, I…” he struggled to find the right words, and you turned your head to look at him and his reddened cheeks, your body still clinging to him. “How … How do you know my name?”

“What?” You stared wide-eyed, your arms loosening but you didn’t step back. “What do you mean, Mammon? It’s me!”

“I know your name, but,” he shook his head with confusion. “I have never met you. I only know because of that woman that comes and goes every day.”

Though it was the demon you knew well, you were starting to feel anxious as he didn’t recognize you, nor did he talk in his usual tone or speech. Mammon spoke a bit more formally like Lucifer or Satan, but part of you wanted to laugh since the way of speech wasn’t befitting of him. Though there was a small sense of dread that washed over you. If he didn’t even remember you, how could he possibly know anything about what was happening? How and why did he not remember?

He grabbed your attention once more, pulling away slightly so that he could properly view you. It allowed you as well to see his face more, now lighted up by the shine of the moon, his cheeks still rosy. “I may not know how you know my name, and I may only know your name, but … I wish to know more.”

You felt deadpan as you looked at him. An honest confession was definitely nothing like Mammon, but the way his cheeks blossomed several shades of red, his brows knitting tightly on his forehead and when he avoided his eyes, that was Mammon. Was this because of the world they were in? It broke him out of his faux high and mighty, tsundere attitude?

“W..Well?” He broke the silence, seemingly a little frustrated that you didn’t answer him right away.

“Um… Sure?” You blinked, still keeping your eyes on him, watching every move he made. Which only served to embarrass him a little. “Would you like to come in?” The offer only furthered his embarrassment.

“Already?!” He shouted, exasperated.

“W.. Whaddya mean already?!” You furrowed your brows and leaned back, taking a step away from him.

“Huh?!” Mammon’s confusion was still pouring from him. “I mean, you’re already offerin’ me to come in? I’m a stranger! Shouldn’t ya be worried?!”

The surprise seemed to jostle out the original Mammon, which warmed you slightly but you also felt frustrated at his reaction like you just offered your firstborn child. “Well … You don’t seem to know it but you’re not a stranger to me!”

He paused, blinking and thinking of your words before his eyebrows flew up and became hidden in his hair. He brought a hand up to his mouth in surprise as he collected himself. “Wait ...Are you sayin’ something along the lines that we were meant to be? Like fate?” You were now the heavily confused one. “I mean, I’ve heard of stuff like that … But, if you think so I’ll think so too!” Mammon’s mouth curved upward and he beamed at you excitedly. “Haha! I’ve never experienced anythin’ like this!”

Before you could say anything else, he rushed forward and you stumbled back, trying to keep distance between the two of you. But that’s difficult when you’re trying not to fall from the hair that liked to tangle itself around your ankles. Without any candles alite, the room was dark only saved by the peaks of moonlight that came through the balcony and the windows. Mammon finally closed the gap and snatched your hands upbringing them between your faces and he pressed a single, chaste kiss on your skin. His eyes met your own and didn’t break away, you could feel your heart hammering in your chest as a newfound glory was coming upon Mammon, giving him an unwavering confidence.

Wait, wait, hold up. You let go of his hands and staggered away from him, the back of your legs hitting the bed. “Hang on, Mammon!” You said, stretching your arms out in front of you to keep him from approaching. Only moments ago, it felt, you were just relieved to finally see one of the brothers again, but now you have a Mammon (who can’t remember anything) eagerly wanting to get VERY close to you when he normally would be a mess just because you breathed in his direction!

He stood still, gauging your reactions as you seemed to become lost in thought in front of him. “What’s wrong?” He asked, care dripping from his words which served to warm your cheeks, only having heard Dame Gothel’s voice for the last few days.

“You don’t normally act so forward,” you stated, still a little taken aback but you smiled warily. “I’m just really surprised.”

Mammon tilted his head at your words, which again made you flush because his expression was innocent and cute. “I’m not sure if we’ve met somewhere… but I feel like I would remember someone like you.” His hands landed on his hips proudly, face beaming once again. It was like he knew he said a cheesy pick-up line and assumed it would work. (It did a little.)

You tried to keep yourself together, it wasn’t every day you would hear such forwardness come from him. You were aware that he held some sort of feelings for you, though you couldn’t help but always blame part of it on his cardinal sin. You couldn’t say you were enjoying this either, your thoughts continuously going back on their current situation. Would he remember all of this after? Would he even admit to that?

“Maiden.” He disrupts your thoughts once more by calling out to you and taking one of your hands, he kneeled in front of you. “If you believe it is fate that has brought us together,” he paused, lips kissing your hand again, a shiver shooting up your spine. “Then I would like to make ya mine. I apologize, I’m being quite greedy for sayin’ this to you.”

Quite?! Does he not even remember he’s the Avatar of Greed?! Does he even remember his brothers?! And what is this?! Is he proposing?! You shook your head furiously. “Ah! Mammon!” You shouted, pulling him up from the floor. A frown now graced his features, seemingly feeling a little sting thinking you’ve rejected his proposal. “I just need you to listen to me for a second!”

“What is it?” He asked, a bit nervously and continued to hold her one hand, tightly with both of his. “Is it because I’m in debt?! How’d ya know?!”

“What? No, no!” You were befuddled, desperately trying to get him to focus on your words, hoping to maybe get the Mammon you know. “It’s not about that. You have to know that we’re trapped-..!”

“There’s a balcony right there!” He pointed.

“No! I mean in this world! We have to get back to Devildom!”

Mammon grimaced. “I don’t understand, is that where you’re from? I-I’ll take ya back there if you want!”

“Weren’t you just getting on me about inviting a stranger into my room?! And here you are, this stranger confessing to me!” You blurted out and his brows furrowed, irritatedly.

“You were the one speakin’ of fate!”

“No, I meant that we come from a different realm! We don’t belong here!”

Finally, seeming a little defeated, Mammon shook his head. “I really don’t understand. Is there magic involved or somethin'?”

You frowned when a twinge of pain inside came from your chest at seeing his expression. “Mammon…” You trailed off, bringing your other hand over theirs and squeezing his loosening palms. “I’m sorry. I’m just worried about what’s going on right now… but I can see you don’t know.” Your lips formed into a tight line, brows knitting together in worry, still trying to think of something. “Do you think you could help me?”

Mammon nodded quickly. “Of course.”

“Maybe there was something I missed when I was looking through the books in the library here.” He grimaced slightly at the mentioning of books, but you knew all too well how he probably felt about that, but he didn’t speak. “I’ve already looked through most of them, but perhaps I missed something that was right in front of me.”

“So you’re tryin’ to find out if you’re cursed, right?” You nodded. “Well, it can’t be helped. Go ahead and rely on me to get ya outta this!” He smiled brightly, any humbleness that this world gave him, tucking itself away, but you didn’t mind. You laughed a bit and grateful for his positivity.

You’re not too sure how long you spent in the library with Mammon. He skimmed through books diligently for about an hour before you noticed he got distracted and started playing with some of your hair, smoothing it out and running his fingers through it. It made you curious why he never questioned the length of your hair. He stopped and blushed when you caught him which forced his nose back into a book.

Despite the two of your efforts, everything you read was the same as before. Nothing mentioned a curse of any similarity to your situation. You wished you could find yourself in the library at RAD instead, knowing for sure you could likely find information there, but instead, you were here reading books in old English or Latin.

“I don’t think there’s gonna be anything here,” you resigned, tiredly. You stood up and collected all the literature, returning them to the shelves. Mammon did the same, but he continuously watched you with concerning eyes. 

“I’m sure it’ll be fine,” he said, trying to reassure you.

Part of you agreed, knowing that likely things would go back to normal eventually, but the other part of you was concerned on how long that would take and if anything were to happen here in this world, would it be permanent?

You returned to your bedroom with Mammon following, his worry still etched into his face. You stood near the edge of your bed and sighed before looking at him. “I suppose what doesn’t help this ache inside of me…” You trailed off, frowning. “You don’t even remember me.”

Mammon blinked, his mouth falling at your words. “I…” He was lost for words until he took a deep breath and his face softened, his mouth twitching into a small grin. “Maybe I can’t really remember much, but something in me tells me how kind you are. How brave and selfless you can be, willing to put yourself in danger for others.” He paused, approaching you and taking your hands in his. “I mean, look at ya right now. You’re tryin’ really hard to be smart about this but you're probably feelin’ way worse than you’re showing.” He leaned down somewhat, enough to feel his breath on your skin. “Something tells me that I’m really happy to have met ya.” 

Your eyes widened, seeing his face graced with such a heavenly expression. “Mammon…-” You had started but he quickly cut you off, his lips finding yours and his hands releasing yours and now tangling themselves in your hair. You were surprised but found yourself reciprocating, kissing in tandem and tilting your head for him, your own hands finding purchase in the cotton of his shirt.

He leaned further into you and threw you off balance, your back meeting the mattress of your bed, but he made no pause as his knees were now on either side of your hips and he leaned down, kissing you once again. His tongue pressed to your lips and you opened your mouth, allowing him in. One of his hands finds your side, caressing and his thumb pressed to the underside of your breast causing you to gasp at the sensation, your legs unconsciously rubbing together.

Mammon broke away from you to find your neck and clavicle, pressing wet and open-mouthed kisses to your skin, his fingers playing with the sleeves of your dress, pulling slightly to reveal more of the flesh of your shoulders. He lifted his head up to look at you, your faces both flushed and lips bruised. “Maiden,” he mumbled, his voice low and sultry. “I ask again. I wish to make ya mine … May I?”

You probably should’ve said no, as you were both stuck in a situation that left Mammon with most of his memory absent, you being locked in a tower, and all in all, in a whole other realm. Nothing was ideal, but the heat that rolled off his body and the longing in his eyes only stirred desires into you. You wanted to feel every ache from the loneliness you’ve suffered for the last few days disappear and feel him instead. “Yes,” you spoke, voice quiet. “You may.”

Mammon was kissing you again but now with more fervor, both of his hands started roaming across your clothed body, brushing against your breasts and hips. He hiked your legs up, the action causing your dress to slide down enough to reveal the soft flesh of your thighs, he slung them across his waist, giving him room to press his pelvis to your own, a soft grind and his growing erection eliciting a whine from you. He began kissing down your neck once again, teeth grazing over the sensitivity but never biting. Though you probably wouldn’t have minded if Mammon marked you up, you also feared in the back of your mind if Dame Gothel saw you covered in hickies.

He scooted you up further onto the bed, pulling you upward so you were in his lap, and he pushed your long hair over his shoulder to drape behind him. He continued kissing at your skin as he reached his hands around, pulling at the strings that kept your dress upright in a corset style. He slowly unlaced them and it naturally fell from your shoulders, exposing your chest to allow his hands to cup them and his mouth to close around a nipple. A small cry came from your body as he stimulated the peaks of your breasts, your hips grinding down softly into his lap and he finally bit onto your skin, around the areola and sucking, leaving a bruise, one that could thankfully be hidden.

“Mammon,” you moaned, your hands running through his soft hair, fingernails scraping across his scalp. He broke away from your chest and met your lips with a firm, lustful kiss before lifting you up slightly to lay you back on the mattress. He tugged down the rest of your dress and even your underwear, finally allowing your whole body to be exposed to the cool, night air. You felt yourself feel a little embarrassed as he gazed at you, taking in the sight before him, and you bit your lip, reaching out a tugging slightly on his clothes. “You too.”

He nodded and followed suit, pulling his shirt out of his pants and over his head and then next with his trousers, kicking them away onto the floor. Mammon crawled on top of you, meeting you in a heated kiss, your tongues immediately contouring together and your hands running along the smooth tan skin of his chest and stomach, adoring the way his toned muscles contracted against your fingers. He let out a hiss and separated when your hand found his aching member, twitching in your grasp as you slowly stroked it, eliciting more pleasurable noises from him.

“-...,” he breathed out your name, shuddering when you pressed the tip of his cock with your thumb, smearing precum along with the sensitive head. He reached one of his hands downward and pressed his fingers on your clit. “You’re so wet.” He stroked along the sensitive bud in small, swirling motions, making you gasp and tighten your grip on him. “You’re so beautiful.” Mammon traced his fingers down and slowly sheathed them in your tight core, allowing you a moment to adjust to the intrusion. “And you’re all mine.”

Mammon began thrusting his fingers in your cunt, curling them to meet a particular spot that made you squirm and moan. His thumb moved to rub at your clit, and you cried out his name. It fed his greediness and pushed him forward, wanting more of these wonderful sounds to fall from you and for them to only be for him.

After a particular movement from him, you let out a shaky moan and the walls of your heat contracted around his finger. One of your hands wrapped around the back of his neck and brought him down and you placed light, delicate kisses across his rosy cheeks before melding to his lips as he wracked an orgasm from your body, your hips instinctively grinding on his fingers. Mammon softly removed his hand from your core and rubbed the slick from you onto his cock before moving the head to your entrance. He swallowed your gasps and moans as he slowly rocked into your body, relishing the way you were stretching open for him.

You threw your head back and let out a heady moan when he bottomed out, his hips flush with yours. “Mammon … You feel so good.” You looked back to him, his eyes filled to the brim with a mix of sexual desire and adoration.

He ground against you, a heavy sigh leaving him. “I can make ya feel even better.” He started pulling out to only snap his hips back, the sound of skin smacking as he continued and creating a pace. He leaned forward and kissed you fiercely, his teeth immediately biting at your lips causing them to redden and bruise, then traveled down to your neck, nipping at the delicate skin.

Mammon reached his arms to loop under your legs to push them up and wrap them around his waist. One of his hands moved then to grip tightly at your hips, the other reaching in between the two of you, rubbing at your clit, and he started thrusting harder. The room resounded with their moans and the slapping of their flesh as he kept up with a brutal pace, his cock now reaching deeper within you, pressing against your cervix.

It didn’t take much longer before you came undone once more, as you were already hypersensitive from your previous orgasm. Your eyes squeezing tight and fingernails digging into the skin of his shoulders. A shrill moan left you as you shuddered and rocked along with his continued movements before he was finally spilling into you, his hips slowly coming to a stop.

The two of you stayed still, his body leaning forward and laying atop of you. You enjoyed the warmth of his body and the way his fingers twiddled with the pieces of hair that framed your face. You felt comforted and happy that you've regained some sort of familiarity.

After he finally pulled out and helped you clean up, he went to pull his clothing back on, but you quickly stopped him. “Mammon, please stay.”

“Doesn’t that woman return in the morning?” He asked, worry falling upon his brow.

“Not tomorrow,” you answered, as he slowly made his way back to the bed where you were lying still. “She’s going to be on a trip, she said. She said isn’t supposed to come back until the day after.” You held his hand, rubbing your thumb across his knuckles.

"Are you sure?" He pressed and you couldn't blame his apprehension but you let yourself fall into a sense of security, hoping everything will be fine.

"Just ... Please stay."

Mammon smiled softly and chuckled as he dipped back onto the bed and wrapped his arms around you, pulling you into his embrace. “Just can’t get enough of me, huh?” You returned his smile, relishing in the sound of his laughter. “I’ll stay and leave before that woman returns. But,” he paused, looking at you. “After that, I will come back every night until I can have ya leave this tower and be with me. Okay?”

“Okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hehe im shameless for an affectionate mammon  
> im even more shameless for smut with an affection mammon :)
> 
> part three is a little shorter and it's gonna be posted on the 24th  
> after that you can expect the next chapter with part one on the weekend !


	4. part three. let your hair down!

When rolling to your side and waking up the following morning, you were pleasantly happy to see that Mammon was still next to you. His hair was messy and his mouth was slightly parted, you watched the rise and fall of his bare chest, and it gave you a sense of grounding to remind you that you may have still been in this dreamland, but at least you had him. You wondered how they both ended up here and finding each other, maybe the rest of the brothers were here as well, and maybe one of them could remember what brought them here. ‘Likely Lucifer…’, you thought, remembering the events that would take place but never affect the memory of the fallen angel.

Her eyes flitted upward when Mammon stirred and stretched, a long yawn escaping him. He turned his head towards her and smiled warmly, bringing a hand up to caress her cheek with his knuckles, a simple but yet heartwarming affection. “Good mornin’,” he mumbled, quietly, only loud enough for you to hear.

Before you could respond, he propped himself up on his elbow and pressed a sleepy kiss to your mouth, his other hand coming up to your back and pulling you close. You tangled your legs with his and focused solely on the caressing of your lips, it quickly warmed your body and your hands trailed along his chest and sides. Mammon moved his kisses across your cheeks and jaw, before tucking his head away in the crook of your neck. You hummed happily and ran your fingers through his soft hair, the action already soothing his slumber ridden state.

Unfortunately, as you were enjoying your time with the demon, the two of you jolted upright when a voice called from outside. The mantra echoing in your head as Dame Gothel seemed to sing it happily, but it only made you pale as you met Mammon’s eyes, his reaction the same as yours. The two of you shot up from the bed and gathered his clothing, you motioned for him to hide in the bathroom as you quickly tried to dress without getting tangled in the long hair. 

Another call, hearing the questioning in the woman’s voice. You glanced around and made sure that Mammon didn’t leave anything on the floor before you quickly gathered your locks and threw them over the balcony. Dame Gothel climbed quickly and, once over the ledge, looked at you with a hard fierceness in her eyes. “Why did that take so long?”

“I.. I’m sorry. I was downstairs,” you lied, trying to put on an apologetic appearance over your nervous one. “I came up as soon as I heard you. I wasn’t expecting you.”

“Well, I had to return because I forgot something for my trip.” Dame Gothel looked you over, taking in your disheveled appearance. Your dress was the same one from yesterday but it was messily tied in the back and hung a little loose from your body. “What were you doing? You look awful …” Her eyes narrowed and she frowned.

“Oh! I was cleaning under some of the heavier furniture! So I was on the floor…” You tried to continue your lies, hoping she wouldn’t see through you.

A hum was your response as the woman circled you, inspecting before finally coming to look at your face again. She stared at you for what felt like an eternity with aggressiveness. You could tell she was trying to get you to admit to something, she didn’t trust you, but you continued to feign innocence.

“... I’m going to go retrieve what I was missing,” Dame Gothel stated plainly as she started to leave the room, but you could feel her eyes still boring into you as if they were driving holes into your skin, then she was gone.

You waited a moment before quickly made your way to the bathroom, seeing Mammon now fully dressed, though messily like yourself. You quickly ushered him to the balcony, but before you readied yourself to let him down the tower, he stopped and cupped your face in his hands. “I’ll be back. Don’t worry,” he assured you with a wide smile and kissed you.

“When?”

“Soon. We’ll get ya outta here and go to Hell’s Kitchen,” he snickered. “Your treat.”

Before you just nodded along, you blinked and stared at him, Mammon coming to the same realization; he remembered something he hadn’t before. But before you could question it, the door to the bedroom slammed open, both of your heads snapped over to it, Dame Gothel standing in the doorway.

“You won’t be going anywhere together.” Anger would be a simple term to put her expression in. She looked frightening with the ferocity that darkened her eyes. “I knew something wasn’t right. I could smell it on you, you treacherous whore.” She slowly approached the two of you. “I will make sure you two never see each other again.”

“Wait!” You yelled, throwing yourself between Dame Gothel and Mammon. “Please! He didn’t do anything wrong!”

“He didn’t do anything wrong?” The woman laughed, almost baffled by your words. “He defiled you!”

“That’s not something for you to have control over,” you spat, angered by Dame Gothel’s shaming attitude.

As if she couldn’t get angrier, Dame Gothel’s steps never stopped and slowly backed you up, closer to the ledge of the balcony. “I don’t have to deal with this, child.” Mammon attempted to come in between you and the woman, but it was too late.

The moment when you no longer had the feeling of stone beneath your feet and the hard push of Dame Gothel’s hand to your body was so quick, that you found yourself only seeing Mammon trying to reach out to you as you fell. Everything went dark before you knew it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was short  
> but no worries because we're finally moving forward !


	5. part one. the better to eat you with!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> surprise !  
> i thought the last part of chapter one was short  
> so you get part one of chapter two !

Things felt cloudy as it almost felt like you were floating and finally coming to the ground. You could hear a voice muffled in your ears, a firm hand at your shoulder trying to shake you. It was numbing and you felt limp as you moved with the urgency of whoever was trying to get your attention.

“Hey!” it called louder, now more clear as you could now tell it was in front of you. “Are you okay?!” It was a man’s voice, deep and almost bellowing. You slowly blinked away your cloudy vision and you were met with a scruffy man wearing a plaid button-up shirt.

“What?” You said quietly, your voice hoarse as you slowly came to.

“I said, are you okay?!” He shook you again, finally having you stumble out of your stupor. “I was talking to ya and suddenly your eyes become glossy like a freshly shot deer!” You cringed slightly at his simile. “I thought you died or somethin’!”

“Uhh … No, sorry. I guess I’m just tired or whatever,” you stammered, leaning away from the largely built, intimidating man.

“Oh ... okay,” he said, backing off slightly and seeming a bit relieved. “Head back to your grandma’s house then and get some rest. I’m sure she’s waiting for you, Red.”

You blinked as he walked off, already pleasantly humming a tune as if he was just moments ago, worried about you. Grandma? Red? You mulled over the information you’ve already received and taken in your surroundings. You seemed to be in the middle of a small village, wooden homes spread out unevenly with bustles of people wandering around, everyone seeming well acquainted with each other. Tall trees surrounded the area but sparse, only seeming to get dense when you glance down the dirt road that was worn into the ground.

You then looked down at yourself, expecting to see the thrown on dress you last had on your body, but instead, you were wearing a knee-length white dress with an apron, a basket in one of your hands, and then a long red cape. You trembled as you took a feel of the fabric, realization falling over you. This was not where you expected to be.

You felt a gentle hand come over your arm and you yelped, jumping out of your shock. “Oh!” You looked and you were greeted by the surprised face of an elderly woman. “I didn’t mean to startle you, Red. You just looked a little pale.”

“Ah …” You blinked and took a deep breath, trying to calm yourself. “I’m sorry. I was just lost in thought.”

The old woman smiled and shook her head. “It’s alright. I’m sure you’re just nervous since I’m assuming you’re going to check on your granny. Just remember to stay on the path and go straight there. That wolf’s been on the loose lately and makin’ it harder to at least get a nice rabbit on the table for these folks,” she sighed. “And last week it almost got one of Mary’s kids. The last thing we wanna find is you all torn up, dear.”

You gulped, fearing the fact that you know all too well where this was heading, but you weren’t sure if there was any change you could make. You nodded to her and attempted a smile. “Alright. It shouldn’t take long, right?”

“Of course not,” the old woman laughed. “Your granny’s home only gotta be about an hour's walk. If you hurry, you should make it there before dinner.”

With that she said her goodbyes and you looked at the forest, already making you shiver and became extremely aware of your likely impending doom. You hoped that maybe someone might come before you’re eaten by the wolf. But you won’t know unless you try.

As you walked through the forest, your thoughts went back to Mammon. Now since you were here, you didn’t know what happened to him and you feared that. You don’t know what Dame Gothel could have done with him after she pushed you over the balcony. You hoped that if he would come to the same fate that maybe he’s escaped this dreamland and now back in Devildom. But the other part of you was afraid that something permanent might happen to him and you won’t wake up from this to find Mammon. You allowed this feeling to drive you forward, hoping that whoever you come in contact with next, can help.

You felt lightweight despite your depressive thoughts, but mainly because the feeling from falling stayed in the back of your mind, the lack of control and how quick it was. You should be dead from coming down from such a height, but here you are, walking in a forest that made you shiver and the hairs on your arms stand up. The feeling of being very much alive.

When you started to see little billows of smoke in the air, you moved quickly and saw the little cottage in the opening of trees. Outside everything seemed the same, but what caught your eye was on the side, a stack of logs next to a stump with an ax stuck in it. You thought back to the story of Little Red Riding Hood and remembered that there was a lumberjack that saved the girl and her grandmother from the belly of the wolf. But this might not end up like that.

Getting closer you noticed that all the curtains were drawn shut, but you took that as an opportunity to not be seen. You quietly wandered over to the stump, continuously looking back at the windows of the cottage, hoping for no movement still.

Setting the basket down, you took a grip on the handle of the ax, carefully wiggling it out of the wood and then inspecting it. It was a perfect size, small only to be enough to split wood, but perfect for defending yourself as it wasn’t too top-heavy. 

You stood in front of the door to the tiny home, the ax now hidden behind your back in your white-knuckled grip. You could hear the light crackling of fire from inside but otherwise, it was silent. It didn’t soothe your nerves though, in fact, it made you more anxious to see who or what awaits you, but you still took the doorknob with your free hand and opened with a loud creak of wood announcing you.

Upon entering, you looked around and noticed that everything seemed normal. Nothing gave away to any kind of struggle in the cottage. Even though the silence of no other human being was deafening, the home gave you a sense of comfort with its heat from the fireplace and the smell of something sweet like cooked apples.

You left the front door open as you decided to inspect in other rooms. There was a small kitchenette in the corner of the room with a small table and two chairs, you noticed there was a mug with tea, still steaming hot. You toed around the main part of the room that had a dark green couch with a knitted blanket draped over the back, but you held in a gasp when you looked at the floor to a bearskin rug, the head unfortunately still attached. 

When you finally felt your heart calm down, you looked towards the back of the cottage where you could see two doors, one on the right and one on the left, both closed. You could feel your palms sweating as you glanced between them both before deciding to go with the right door first. You were met with a bathroom, blessedly empty and you felt some relief before creaking resounded behind you.

Slowly you turned around to see the door across from you had opened. The room was dark and nobody stood in the doorway, you pulled the ax from behind your back to hold in front of you with both hands, readying yourself for the worst.

The steps you took towards the room shot lightning through you, feeling like every part of you was breaking as you slowly entered, peering over the side of the door. You could see a figure in a bed, the room too dark to see who, but you didn’t need to see much of the silhouette to know that it wasn’t your grandma.

Triangular ears were perked upward on their head, twitching slightly, and a thickly furred tail was swishing back and forth along with the quilt. The body was set with wide shoulders and hands clasped together in their lap and long lean legs stretched over the bed and touching the backboard. You knew they were staring at you, but the fear held you back from entering further.

“Do you plan on killing me with that?”

The figure spoke in such a velvety, deep and familiar voice. Your mind blanked as you realized who you were finally looking at, your feet slowly bringing you to the edge of the bed and your arms dropping, letting the ax fall to the ground. Your vision adjusted to the darkroom and you could finally see the wide, tight-lipped smile and dark eyes that watched you. Your mouth was dry as you felt some relief in knowing he was in front of you, but you could also see a more violent intent behind his visage.

“Lucifer?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> can you really say you're surprised i picked lucifer for this :^)  
> i can't luci from the paws event outta my head
> 
> at first i was gonna put this out on the weekend  
> but now you can expect part two instead !


	6. part two. the better to eat you with!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im just gonna let ya'll know that this part is one of the reasons why dubious consent is a tag  
> and there's a mention of blood (once)  
> so be mindful if it might bother you but otherwise enjoy :)

“Lucifer?”

The demon’s face seemed amused, a melodic hum reverberating from his chest, a slight tilt to his head as he looked you over. There wasn’t a hint of confusion from him and it drew you closer, though carefully as you came to the side, just within arms reach.

“Do you … Do you remember me?” You asked hesitantly, your brows worrying on your forehead as you watched him cautiously. Just as it was with Mammon, everything about him was Lucifer except for the new set of ears and a tail (but it’s not like you haven’t seen that before either). But there was something that radiated off of him that was more primal and intimidating, nothing like you’ve experienced before with him.

“Of course,” he said, his voice low and somewhat sensual. You were about to breathe a sigh of relief and finally smile at him, but his sudden grip on your wrist shocked you with pain, the tightness of his hand feeling like he could break your bone and claws pushed against your skin. “How could I forget the precious little girl who visits her dear old grandmother every week. Walking through this forest without a care in the world.”

You yelped when he pulled you down by your arm and flung you over to the other side of the bed, his body now hovering above you, his knees caging you in and his hands gripping both of your arms, pinning them into the bed. “You should think more clearly before walking through these woods smelling as delicious as you do.”

Lucifer leaned forward, his cheek brushing against yours as he spoke in your ear. “You’re so brave to think you could just walk right up to me, but you were so shocked that you dropped your weapon.”

His words felt like knives in your brain as you could feel panic started to set in, knowing full well now that the Lucifer you knew was not in control. You wanted to hope that maybe this was a sick joke he decided to play, but the way you could see a glint of sharp canines in your peripheral and his pupils blown wide made you scared. You squirmed and attempted to use your legs to push at him, but he lowered his hips and straddled you, you're kicking only becoming futile in their efforts. You felt pain at your chest as he laughed at you, watching you struggle.

“I love it when my prey wants to play.” 

With that, the pressure of his body on yours was gone and he stood next to the bed. You blinked, confused at what he was trying to get at, but he took grip at the front of your dress and hoisted you up to force you to stand. His face never faltered with his smile, but something more mischievous was hinted in the way he brought you closer to him with a tug of your clothes. Lucifer bent his head down, his nose and mouth pressed to the side of your neck, taking in a deep breath. The action caused you to involuntarily squeeze your thighs together and let out a quiet whine. He continued once more before coming up to your ear, lips pressed against it.

“Run.”

You didn’t think twice when he let go of you, your legs quickly having you sprint out of the bedroom and to the front door of the cottage. But Lucifer was faster than you, maybe even faster than he was when he was just his normal self. You didn’t even see him pass you as he already was slamming the door closed, your only escaping disappearing from your eyes. You jolted away from him to the other side of the common room as he tried reaching for you.

He watched you carefully, his tail swishing playfully back and forth behind him. You didn’t have many options of where to go, the home was tiny and with limited space to keep between you and the demon. You were stuck in a chase that was only in circles, his claws always just out of reach purposefully as you knew he was only doing this to tire you out, but you were desperate.

“Lucifer!” You paused to catch your breath, hoping if you maybe spoke to him that maybe you could save yourself from this.

He stopped moving, the same smile still spread across his face. He was barely a few feet from you and could have easily captured you at that moment, but he was enjoying himself too much. “Are you going to beg?” He asked, curious.

“Uh … yes. Kind of.”

Lucifer barked out a laugh. “Please do.”

You thought carefully, but you wondered if you pushed enough, you could get the prideful Lucifer you know back. “When I asked you if you remember me, I meant in reality. Not this.” His expression finally changed, frowning and furrowing his dark brows, but he still listened. “I thought you of all people would remember. I thought you were too strong to let something as simple as this affect you.”

You knew you were playing a dangerous game, probably even more dangerous than cat and mouse with him, and you were especially reminded of this when he gritted his teeth in annoyance. “What are you on about?”

That familiar dark aura around him still shook you to your core, but it wasn’t the first time you’ve stood against it, nor would this hopefully be the last. “I’m talking about this spell or curse that’s been cast on us. How could I, a simple human, remember everything but you, the most powerful demon out of all your brothers, not?”

You were trying to be confident, but part of you prepared for the worst when watching how angry Lucifer was becoming. His shoulders were tense and his hands balled into fists, the claws breaking the skin. He stepped closer to you and you tried not to flinch, the warmth of his fury cascading down onto you. 

“Watch your mouth, human.” One of his hands uncurled and grabbed your jaw, smearing the small amount of blood from the cuts on his hand onto your skin. “I could tear you apart limb from limb right now if I choose to. I’ve allowed you to save yourself, but you’re wearing away at my patience.”

Your mouth felt dry as you were forced to look him in the eyes, his prowess still completely evident even in this dreamland, and you wiggled in his grasp. You were, unfortunately, unable to speak because of the grip at your jaw and you knew you weren’t able to reach Lucifer. He gave you pull and you lost your footing, your weight all resting in his palm before he pressed you against his body and swiftly bringing your back against the couch in the room.

He was on top of you once again, that wide smile back on his visage. One of his knees was between your legs and pushed against your womanhood, pressing firmly and you ground on reaction. “It seems you enjoyed our little game as well,” he hummed and grasped one of your hips, his thumb digging in. “But I think you deserve a little punishment.”

Lucifer’s lips found yours in a swift movement, it was firm and full of a lustful hunger, and you couldn’t control the groan that escaped you. His mouth was hot and fervent but the way his kisses molded to your lips was electrifying, to say the least. 

“Someone’s eager,” he commented after pulling away and you attempted to chase after the kiss, but he kept himself just out of reach to you. He took a long breath through his nose before exhaling with a soft chuckle. “I can just smell it.”

You didn’t have much time to react before Lucifer sat back straight and took a hold of your legs, hoisting them up over his shoulders. Your neck was crooked awkwardly against the cushions of the couch, your dress pooled around your waist and your hips in the air. You flushed a dark red and whimpered, watching as he gripped your ass and pulled you towards his face, his mouth and nose pressed against your clothed cunt, breathing in your scent.

“I just want to indulge in you,” he spoke, the vibrations of his voice sending sparks to the growing need inside of you.

“... Please.”

You hadn’t meant to beg but the words rolled off your tongue and you were gratified with a low hum against your clit, desperately wanting to rid yourself of the fabric between his mouth and you. But he denied you of this, instead of teasing you by running his tongue against your thighs seated by his head.

“Again,” he said, his eyes flicking to you, watching you carefully.

You whimpered. “Please … eat me.”

“With pleasure.”

Lucifer smiled and used one of his claws to slip under the waistband of your underwear and cut it. He didn’t bother with the other side as he pushed the fabric away and awarded you with a long flat tongued lick from your entrance to your clit. A heady moan escaped you, shivering with the way his tongue caressed between your folds, gently dipping into you for the shortest of seconds before lapping upward and stimulating your bundle of nerves.

Unable to even look elsewhere, you watched as the demon’s eyes fluttered closed as he was seemingly engulfed into the taste of your cunt, rutting his arousal against your back. He caused you to let out a high pitched mewl when he sucked on your clit, your hips barely able to keep themselves still despite your position. He groaned, enjoying your restlessness.

It wasn’t long before you felt the wave of your orgasm, coming with a moan of his name. Lucifer didn’t let you down or pause though before he moved his hands and gripped just under your asscheeks, pulling you apart to open you up to him. Immediately he delved in tongue inside of you, lapping at your fluids and occasionally curling it to elicit the clenching of your walls. Your mind felt blank from the overstimulation, heavy sighs and a few cries of pleasure leaving you and you could feel the onslaught of another quick building of heat inside your core. This second wave feels like a freight train as it hits you.

Lucifer slowly drops you down to the couch, the soreness in your neck evident when it was more relaxed, but your body was more focused on coming down from your high. You knew that it wasn’t going to be the end of it, especially when Lucifer looked you in the eye, and his desire was seemingly insatiable.

“Bend over for me.”

You listened to his command despite the protesting of your legs wanting to give out, he helped guide you, in turn also removing your clothing. He seemed keen on having you bent over the armrest of the couch and he pressed down on your shoulders so that your face met the cushion with your ass in the air. You shivered as he ran his fingers down your spine, his claws dragging ever so slightly, raising goosebumps to your skin.

You stayed still as you listened to the sound of clothing being shucked off and gasped when you were met with his erection pressed against you and the pressure of his body leaning over you. Lucifer kissed along your shoulder blades, nipping playfully and occasionally ghosting his sharp canines. The feeling made your nerves stand on edge but your heat only found it tantalizing, fluids leaking enough to coat your inner thighs.

“Lucifer,” you gasped as one of his hands reached around cupping your breast.

“Don’t be so impatient,” he chastised you, his breath hot against your ear. “I will soon have you filled and heavy with my seed.” His other hand reached around and splayed against the softness of your stomach. “I wonder what our pups will look like.”

The comment made your eyes go wide and you twisted your head to get a glimpse of him, but you couldn’t say anything as he ground his hips against your backside, his cock slipping between your folds and rubbing along your clit. You whined and bucked into him, encouraging him.

“You act and smell like an animal in heat.” 

Lucifer teased you before pulling away and prodded the head of his cock against you, slowly entering, your slickness making it easy. You moaned at the feeling of him stretching you and bottoming out, the pressure alone making your walls clench around him.

He only gave you a moment before pulling and slamming back into you, forcing a cry from your throat. His hands gripped your hips painfully but the onslaught of his thrusts didn’t make you focus on it. All of your attention was on the way Lucifer’s cock slid along the walls of your heat, hitting all the spots that had you seeing stars and moaning out incoherent sentences.

You could feel the coil holding your orgasm together started to unfurl, the hypersensitivity feeding into it and distracting you from something that pressed against your entrance every time Lucifer thrust in.

His body pressed back against you again, one of his arms wrapping around your torso and pulling you into his embrace, the intimacy making your heart flutter. You felt him pressing kisses against your neck and then up your jaw, cheek, and corner of your mouth. You obliged and met his lips, his mouth now capturing all of your moans as the pace of his thrusts became more frenzied and your third orgasm coming through its threshold, but soon after you were met with pain. It wasn’t enough to make you scream, but your head spun and you cried pitifully, separating from the kiss.

Your dizziness distracted you from Lucifer’s continuous rutting and finally release. He hissed from the feeling but immediately followed through with kissing your skin once again.

You wiggled slightly at the pain that was silently throbbing at your entrance but Lucifer held you still. “It’ll only hurt more if you move around like that.”

You furrowed your brows and attempted to look at him, but his face was buried deep in your hair. “What do you mean?”

“It’s called a knot, my dear.”

“So we’re stuck?” You questioned, finally seeming to gather your disoriented thoughts.

“Yes,” he said, quietly and breathed in. “That was probably a bad idea.”

You blinked ready to ask why he would feel regret but before you knew it, you felt another pain. It was sharp and shocking, it was so sudden that even when you stared at Lucifer sinking his canines into your shoulder, it didn’t faze you at first. But he never pulled away, instead, he was frozen, still in time.

Your vision started to go black and you felt yourself feel heavy with sleep. You wanted to force it away, but as if a hand came over your eyes and someone lulled you with a song, you were out like a light in an instant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hehe this was really fun and dirty to write B)  
> you unfortunately dont get to enjoy the afterglow with luci tho
> 
> whats next?! well, i'll have part one of chapter three posted some time next week  
> it's title will be "a golden trouble with a witty prince"  
> can you guess the character and the fairy tale? 
> 
> as always thank you for reading !!


	7. part one. a golden trouble and a witty prince.

Shouting. That was the first thing you heard when the fogginess left your head. You could feel the ache in your body weighing down your limbs and the sting in your shoulder. Your last memory was with Lucifer, but as you looked around your surroundings, he was nowhere to be seen and you were no longer in the little cottage. You now seemed to be in a shack of sorts, the walls made of wood and the floor bare to the dirt of the earth. The room you were in was only separated with a cloth, so the shouting continued to grow until two men stumbled in.

“Hey! You up yet?” You glanced between the two of them as you sat up, they both had one of their arms in slings and limps to their walks.

The one who shouted at you seemed to be the older of the two, taller and more muscular, age wearing itself in the creases of his brow and eyes. The other could have only been a few years older than yourself, but looked just as annoyed.

“Simpleton! You alive in there?” The older one took your head and shook it around, ruffling up your hair.

“Excuse me?” You frowned, wiggling away from his grasp and frowning. “What did you call me?”

To you, you had no idea who this person was and he just waltzes right up to you shouting and then insulting you. But to them, they only seemed confused by your offense.

“Simpleton. Your nickname.” The same one repeated the name and glanced between you and the other.

“That’s a horrible nickname!”

“Hey! Don’t go hatin’ on it now!” Finally, the younger one spoke, frowning. “We’ve been callin’ ya that since we were kids! Besides don’t ya think it’s normal for brothers and sisters to be callin’ each other names?”

You paused. Brothers and sisters?

“Agh! We don’t have time for this… You gotta fetch some wood cause we got hurt.”

“Yeah talk about unlucky…”

Before you could question anything else, the brothers dragged you out of the bed with their good hands and stumbled you outside to a line that was filled with dry clothing. To match their hurriedness, and avoiding more shouting in your ear, you gathered clothing that you could deem to be yours and rushed back inside, changing quickly.

When you met the brothers back outside, they handed you a sack bag and the ax. “What is this?” You glanced inside the bag and saw a bottle with questionable liquid and what looked like a rock.

“Food and drink.” You looked back to them incredulously. “What? It’s all we got right now,” the oldest defended them.

You thought about asking them if you were truly the sibling they remembered, but something within yourself held you back. If you broke the status quo of this world, what would happen? You were almost too afraid to find out, and the opportunity was lost when the brothers disappeared back into the shack, talking amongst themselves.

You still stood outside the shack, trying to desperately catch up with what had just happened, but you seemed to be deemed with a new task. One that would be difficult to accomplish.

You slung the sack over your shoulder and walked with your eyes glued to the trees. You needed to find a tree to chop down. Yeah, like that was easy. By no means were you weak, but you definitely couldn’t see yourself confidently taking down a tree from its base, the larger, heavier ax now weighing in your hands. It felt nothing like the smaller one from your previous events with Lucifer. Your free hand brushed over the shoulder he bit, still feeling a sting and you wondered if there were actual bite marks.

“Excuse me?”

The sudden voice made you jump, the ax hitting the ground and your hand barely holding the sack from it falling from your shoulder. You looked and saw an old woman sitting on a stump. She wore dirty and ragged clothing, her skin covered in dust, and her hair dry and messy. You blinked, curious as to why an old woman would be out in the woods, in her condition, by herself. You stood back up straight and drew a little closer.

“Could you spare something to eat and drink?” The old woman asked, her voice dry and the hand that stretched out to you, shaking.

You looked at the bag with you, thinking of its contents. Normally you wouldn’t have minded sharing a bit with someone in need, but you were concerned that the food and drink you have would only kill her.

“I don’t think you want this,” you said, honestly. “I would hate to give you something that could make you sick.”

“It will not,” the old woman responded quickly, a wrinkled smile across her face. “I’ll take anything I can get.”

You frowned, only thinking about the woman’s position and how unfortunate it must be. You reached into the sack and showed her the bottle and the burned, rock hard, bread. “You can have all of it if you truly wish to,” you said.

The old woman didn’t hesitate, she grabbed the bottle and bread and began eating and drinking. You tried not to cringe while watching, the soured drink almost like fresh spring water to the old woman and the bread-like warm, sweet cake.

“What are you doing out here, lass?” She asked in between bites and gulps.

“Oh,” you glanced back to the ax on the ground. “My … brothers asked me to chop down a tree and bring back the wood. They were hurt so they were unable to do it themselves.”

The old woman tsked. “They seem to be pretty selfish,” she mused, gulping the bottle. “I’ll tell you what though. You see that tree over there?”

You glanced to where she pointed, a smaller tree with a thick stump and lots of branches stood there. You could already tell where she was going with her point. It would take time, but it would seem much more feasible to take down than any other tree you had passed.

“Cut down that tree and you’ll be rewarded.”

“Thank you!” You turned back to her, a smile now spread across your face. It was more unbelievably helpful then you thought she realized. You looked at the ax and picked it back up, walking over to the tree and sizing it up, hoping you could pull this off easily. It would allow you to hurry this up and move onto a more important matter.

“Of course,” the old woman spoke again, her voice becoming more like background noise to you now. “I want to be of help so that I can get something I need.”

You finally came out of your distraction when hearing her words, but when you looked back to the stump all that was there was an empty bottle. “Huh?” You looked around the surrounding area, assuming the old woman couldn’t have gotten far, but she was nowhere to be seen.

“I don’t have time to worry about her right now … but what did she need?”

You shrugged your shoulders and prepared yourself to swing at the tree. Surprisingly, you did it with ease, hitting the same spot over and over again as the tree slowly started to crack and lean. When the tree finally started to free itself from its stump, that’s when you saw the inside was hollow and something laid there, beady eyes glaring at you.

Honk!

A goose. Not just any goose … a golden goose. It angrily hissed and honked at you several times before calming down, letting its long neck extend and its feathers to ruffle. It kept its eyes trained on you, watching your every move as you stared back, stuck in a stupor.

“You’ve gotta be kidding me…”

Was this what the old woman wanted? If so, why didn’t she just stay until you chopped down the tree? But why was there a goose in a tree?!

You reached towards the bird and it snipped at your hand. You frowned.

“Great … out of every kind of bird, I get the asshole kind,” you spoke, broodingly. But, you curiously looked over the feathers, they shined brightly as if they were real gold and shimmered when it would shake itself. “I wonder if there’s a town nearby … Maybe the woman went there …” You pondered aloud.

After struggling with the goose, you manage to tuck it under your arm and walk somewhat back towards the shack with the brothers, but you manage to notice a clearing between the trees that seems to be a road. Luckily when you approach, you notice a man with a wheelbarrow, the goose squirming somewhat from the loud noise.

“Ah! Sir?” You managed to grab the man’s attention, his eyes quickly darted to the goose and then back to you. “Is there a town down this road?”

“Yes’m,” he said, though still enraptured by the goose, seemingly only half-listening to you. “How much for that bird?”

You blinked, glancing down at the golden goose before shaking your head. “Sorry, this isn’t mine so it’s not for sale.”

“What? How it ain’t yours? It’s under your arm,” the man questioned, annoyed. “I got silver coins on me. Seriously, how much?”

“Seriously,” you replied, irritatedly in your tone. “It doesn’t belong to me, so it’s not for sale.”

“Who’re you taken it to then?” He jutted out his chin and came closer to you, clearly on the offensive.

“An old woman,” you said, your other hand coming and holding the goose closer to your hip, thankfully not fighting. “She asked me to retrieve this for her.”

That part was a lie, she never actually asked you for anything after the food and drink, but you could feel the animosity radiating off the man and trying to intimidate you. He wasn’t by any means a large, muscular man, but he was still enough to give you a run for your money. He eyed you up and down, the two of you stuck in a stand-off between each other, waiting for your moves. 

When that moment came, it was the man first. He lunged towards you, his hand out to the goose and you turned quickly having the bird away from him and you sprinted. You heard the goose give out a small, pained honk and when you glanced back at the man, he was holding one golden feather, admiring it. You shook your head and took your chances to keep running, you still had the goose and that mattered more.

You weren’t sure how long you ran, but even when you began feeling tired, you kept up a jog. When coming over a hill, you felt relief as you were finally met with the town. It was bustling with people, stalls everywhere with fruits and vegetables, bread and meats, clothes and shoes. It was busy that you tried not to feel disoriented as you looked at the faces of those around you, searching for the old woman you met in the woods, while also trying to ignore the immediate eyes on you and the goose.

You hugged the goose tight to you as you weaved through the people, the bird hissing at anyone who got too close, or unfortunately children who were basically at eye level with it. You could feel people were starting to follow you, waiting for an opportunity to approach you. You knew, and hoped, that as long as you moved with a purpose that they would likely leave you alone, but you’re not too sure how long that would be.

Soon you came to more of a clearing, seeing a pub off to the side and deciding to head in. With the market place open and people busying themselves with buying wares and food, the pub was luckily sparse of customers. You approached the bar, the few drinkers inside, of course, staring at the goose. The bartender looked between you and the goose, a curious smile spreading across his face.

“Uh … Can I help you?” He asked, carefully setting down a glass that he had been cleaning. Two waitresses coming close by, likely to listen in as did the few customers in the surrounding barstools.

“Yeah,” you said, cautiously. “I’m looking for an old woman. I don’t know her name, but I think she may be homeless.”

The bartender frowned but thought carefully. “Hm … It’s not uncommon for there to be homeless folk around here but …” he trailed off for a moment. “I don’t recall seeing an old woman sittin’ around between the buildings. Have y’all?” He turned to the waitresses, who snapped out of their wonderment of the goose but only shook their heads.

“Ah …” You said, unconsciously dragging your thumb over the golden feathers. “Thanks. I’ll keep looking around.”

As you turned to leave, the bartender stopped you. “Hang on,” he said, almost laughing. “Ya gotta tell me, where’d you get the bird?” He pointed and you could feel all eyes suddenly on you, waiting in anticipation.

“Um … I found him in the forest,” you said, not sure if saying you found it in a tree would make it more valuable or just make you sound crazy.

“Are you lookin’ to sell it?” One of the customers piped in, a large burly man whose attention was now fully directed to you.

You shook your head. “No, I’m not.”

You glanced in between all the faces that were looking at you, again your hold on the goose tight. “I have to go,” you said simply, turning away from the bar, to only be greeted with the sight of a large group of people standing outside the bar door and windows. You paused, feeling unsure of what to do, but you were shaken out of it when you heard a distressed honk from under your arm. 

One of the waitresses plucked a feather from the goose, her eyes glowing with something you’ve seen before. Greediness. Before you could react, the other waitress snagged another gold feather, the goose squirming in your grasp, her eyes also becoming filled with the sin. You looked between all the people now, an eagerness as they all prepared themselves to launch towards you. You needed to escape. Now.

The same man who asked if you were selling it, now leaped towards you but you quickly sidestepped, for him to crash into a table. More customers and townsfolk from outside flooded towards you. You jumped and weaved between most of them before finally seeing your only escape was a window. You took one of the barstools with your free hand and threw it, glass shattering and people yelling. Without hesitating, you jumped out and ran back into the street, more townsfolk waiting for you, but with more open space you avoided them and ran further into the town.

Closer to the center was a small castle and unfortunately, you were met with another crowd, but more focused on someone set up on a wooden stage. You weaved yourself into the people, trying to mix yourself in, but that’s difficult with a panicking goose in your arms. You weren’t even focused on whoever was speaking and who else was now up on the stage, you were desperately trying to escape the people who chased after you and avoid the now more curious people who were originally just listening to a speech.

“Anyone who can make him laugh-” More bustling and panic honking. People shouting and crowding in on you, or fighting with each other. “-hand in marriage.” The mob was becoming dense enough that you could no longer feel the ground beneath your feet. You lifted the goose above your head, holding its body tightly as it thrashed about, trying to escape the grubby hands reaching for it. “What on earth-” Whoever was speaking was finally noticing the commotion. At this point you're now lifted above the crowd, surfing it as you brought the goose close to your body and-

Peck!

The goose pecked your face and bit your nose. “Ow! You asshole, I’m trying to help!” You shouted at the goose but you suddenly realized the silence, except for the sound of laughter. 

“Pfft- Ahahaha!”

It was a familiar sound, almost soft and melodic. You felt the crowd settle, frozen in awe with you still held above their heads, as everyone watched the man hold his sides as he continued to laugh. You stared at him, recognizing immediately the white hair and pale, milky skin that stood in contrast to his dark clothing. His stormy eyes opening and finally meeting yours, his laughter finally dying down as he smiled at you.

“You’ve gotta be kidding me!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uh no animals were harmed in the making of this fic
> 
> i apologize this taking so long to get out  
> i wanted to post this earlier this week,  
> but ive been sick and struggling to stay focused  
> so really im sorry and i hope its not too disappointing ;;  
> im sure you guys know who exactly this is at the end  
> shout out to hihixD for guessing (a second time) correctly on who the featured character would be
> 
> thanks for reading and come back tomorrow for part two !


	8. part two. a golden trouble and a witty prince.

It all happened so quickly.

“Solomon?!” As soon as you called out the sorcerer’s name, the crowd broke and you were swept away by castle guards, goose in arms, and ushered into the castle. The townspeople in a mix of cheering or confusion as they followed you, only continuing even after the gate shut.

Everything was a blur after those few minutes. Someone forced you to set the goose down and you were changed into more formal attire, a tight corset, and colors of gold and blue. Then you were at a dining table, long and filled with nobles, and told this was your celebration dinner. You sat by the head of the table, the King, chattering and laughing happily between bites and gulps of wine. Solomon straight across from you, and unfortunately not close enough for you two to speak to. Then that damn goose was sitting next to you, pecking away messily at fresh berries and lettuce leaves.

You stared at the plate of food in front of you, still stupefied at how quickly the situation went from panicking to now you’re engaged to the prince of this kingdom, who is Solomon. Who, also, has managed to barely make eye contact with you but his face is adorned with his signature smirk like he knows your deepest, darkest secret. Normally, you only found that just a little sketchy, though he was amusing nonetheless, right now, you only felt confused. 

“So, young miss!” A shout to your side caused you to jump and look to the King next to you, his face with a wide smile and flushed cheeks, the wine seemingly already going straight to his head. “I can’t believe you got my son to laugh!” You glanced at Solomon, who was acting ignorant to your skepticism.

You laughed half-heartedly in response before the King kept speaking. “No one’s been able to get my son to even crack a smile his whole life! Now, look at him! He can’t stop grinning,” he said, looking to Solomon who smiled brightly in return.

“Must’ve been hard ...” you said, looking at the sorcerer across from you. “Never smiling … Never laughing.” You tried not to sound too incredulous, but Solomon radiated chaotic energy that you knew all too well. 

“Oh, it was a nightmare!” The King spoke once more, throwing himself back into the chair, exasperated.

The King went on and on about stories of this son he knew, never cracking an expression of happiness, and he gestured and spoke so freely to Solomon like he truly was his son. You were sure it had to be an odd feeling for the sorcerer. You didn’t know much of his life, but you could probably guess that he hasn’t had anyone speak so fatherly to him in years- or, scratch that, centuries. But instead of showing a hint of discomfort, Solomon acted natural and carried on in the conversation, appeasing the King of this now smiling prince.

The rest of the dinner continued with the same energy, high spirited but your shared glances with Solomon were anxious, he looked all too knowing. As the nobles started to leave, you thought you could finally share a chance to speak with him, but you were quickly swept away by a maidservant, the golden goose shoved in your arms. The maidservant showed you to a bedroom, for you to assume you would be staying there, and despite trying to ask her for Solomon, she quickly shut the door and left you alone.

The more time you spent alone, the more you felt stressed. You had laid the goose on the bed and changed from the stuffy, tight dress to a more comfortable loose-fitting nightgown, but comfort was the last thing you were feeling. You paced around the room for what felt like hours, alternating between biting your nails or tugging on your hair before finally, a knock. You quickly opened the door to see Solomon, relief washing over you.

“Please tell me-” You started as he made his way in the room and shut the door, quietly.

“Yes,” he answered with a deep sigh. “What have you gotten yourself into?” His brows were furrowed upward, a frown seated on his visage.

“I don’t know! Seriously, I have no idea how this happened!”

Solomon sighed, coming over to the foot of the bed and sitting down. He thought quietly for a moment, his hand resting on his chin. “Well, this is a type of curse, but how it was cast or what kind it is exactly, I can’t know without some research. I’m well informed on magic, but I’m still no witch.”

You fell to the bed, face first, next to him and groaned loudly into the quilt, earning a sympathetic look from Solomon and a hiss from the goose. “Well,” he spoke, nudging your shoulder, and you roll over in response. “Start with telling me everything that’s happened, so far.”

You began explaining to him from the moment you woke up in the tower and meeting Mammon to your last moments with Lucifer, you may have skimmed over the extra details, but you know he caught your blush when trying to avoid it. He didn’t say anything though, only nodding along and listening.

“You’re sure there hasn’t been some sort of constant?” You sat up, mulling over his question. “Between those two realms and this one. A person or thing?”

You frowned and thought over everything. “I mean … There was an old lady who talked to me before meeting Lucifer, and then there was an old lady who led me to the tree with the goose. But then there was also a burly man who I talked to first before the one lady, and then there was the burly man in the bar here. But I’ve also talked to so many people here!”

“If this witch has attached herself to you, she’s doing well at mixing herself in,” Solomon hummed. “And I can’t understand why she would decide to curse you in the first place … Was there anything you did before this happened?”

You tried thinking back, the mess of everything mixing in with your memories and making things seem hazy, but you could remember watching a DVD. “I was watching an anime,” you said, closing your eyes in hopes of seeing inside your head more clearly. “It was … this. The anime was what’s happening now.”

“Did you come across anything to tell you what you need to do?”

You groaned and felt frustrated with yourself, desperately trying to think back. “Return … the eyeball?” You sighed and hunched over, burying your face in your hands. “I don’t know … Why are we the only ones so far who remember everything?”

“I’m not sure why,” Solomon sighed. “It could have something to do with the type of curse. Possibly affecting demons more so than humans. I need to figure out a way to leave this place and go back to Devildom. I’m sure then I could find something out.”

“How are we going to do that?” You asked, but it was still obvious the two of you didn’t know the answer.

“Most likely, at least, we can believe that Mammon and Lucifer have woken up. So there must be a way.”

You perked up at the thought and nodded. “Yeah, it would make sense. Maybe they’re working on figuring out what happened right now?” He agreed with a nod. “I wonder how long it’s been …”

Your thought was only said out loud in curiosity, but the concern in Solomon’s voice when he spoke your name was startling to you. “It’s been a week since I’ve woken up here.”

“What?” Your eyes went wide.

You knew you spent a few days in the first realm with Mammon, and then time with Lucifer and now Solomon, but you would’ve never guessed it had already been a week. Thing’s happened so quickly that you began losing some concept of time, being completely consumed by the concerns of the worlds you woke up in.

Before you had managed to completely process your thoughts, you jumped to the sound of a creaking faucet and rushing water. You blinked to see Solomon stepping into the doorway of the ensuite bathroom, a smile targeted to you. “I think you’re a bit overwhelmed,” he said and approached you, taking your hands and guiding you to the bathroom. “A warm bath should help you relax.”

You watched the water pooling in the claw-foot tub as he moved behind you, his hands pressed to your shoulders and his thumbs running small circles into your shoulder blades. You shivered at his closeness, his breath ghosting over your skin as he leaned forward and spoke softly into your ear. “I can help.”

You blushed but laughed lightly. “And what do you mean by that?”

Solomon pulled away, but the thumbs at your shoulders dug in harder. “A back massage?”

You hummed, an offer that seemed all too true to believe from the sorcerer, but you nodded. “Sure. I’ll even let you wash my hair.”

Solomon chuckled and nodded. “How could I say no to such an opportunity?”

You tugged the nightgown and your undergarments off your body and stepped into the warm bath, the sorcerer the following suit, settling himself behind you. You reached forward and turned the faucet off, the warm water high enough to cover up to your chest, and the tub large enough to fit the two of you comfortably.

Just as he said, once you leaned back towards Solomon, his hands found your shoulder blades once again and massaged the muscles. “You have a bite.”

You blinked and glanced at the marks in your skin, his fingertips brushing over the scars that luckily stopped hurting. “That was Lucifer.”

“He was so rough with you,” Solomon hummed. “Even though you’re starting to relax, you have so many knots.”

You stifled a laugh but raised a brow, curious if he knew of your actual escapade with the demon. “Is that so … ?”

Solomon didn’t further the conversation, continuing to massage at your shoulders and back until he was done. You could feel the immediate relief through the loosened muscles and then soaking in the warm water, a content sigh escaping you. He moved onto your hair and you were surprised he was going to wash it, but instead of teasing, you allowed him to lather your hair. You could swear he was using magic, his fingers lulling you more and more, your worries seeming as though they weren’t troubling you just before this.

Soon he rinsed your hair and then pulled you gently back, against his chest and your head leaned against his shoulder. Solomon felt relaxed, the two of you embracing the warmth of the bath and the silence that filled the space between your breathing. You could admit that you didn’t know everything there was to know about the sorcerer, his mysteriousness neverending, but so far to your knowledge, he’s never done anything to cause harm. You wouldn’t be surprised if he did something mischievous that you just haven’t found out about yet, but as of what you know, this Solomon was the person who was smart, quirky in his way, and couldn’t cook for the life of him.

Your fingertips found his arm and grazed your nails over the skin, eliciting a hitch in his breath but with a follow up of a chuckle. You continued the motion, watching as the sensation caused goosebumps on his flesh, his cheek nuzzling onto the top of your head. Your heart fluttered, the intimacy you were sharing with him new, but readily welcoming.

Solomon’s hand came up and held your chin, turning your face to his, his lips kissing you gently. His thumb caressed your cheek as he continued to press soft kisses to your lips, each one deepening and his tongue melding with yours, the sensations causing your toes to curl and your hand to find purchase in his free one, intertwining fingers.

The hand at your cheek moved down, grazing across the pulse of your neck and then down your chest, that same magical feeling now cupping one of your breasts, massaging it. You moaned quietly into his mouth at the brush of his thumb over your nipple, his other hand untangling itself from yours and meeting your other breast. You gasped and broke away, his lips now kissing at your temple and cheekbone as he alternated between tweaking and massaging, earning more soft moans from you.

Your hands ran up and down his thighs, a quiet hum leaving his chest as he dipped his head to the juncture of your neck, sucking on a patch of skin. Your hips ground back against him, the feeling of his growing erection on your spine. 

“It’s honestly been some time since I’ve been so intimate with someone,” Solomon breathed against the shell of your ear. His hands moved from your breasts, one caressing your side and hip, the other feeling the softness of your inner thigh causing you to wiggle against him.

“Is it alright that it’s with me?” You asked, eyes darting to your peripheral to see his face.

“I should be asking you that,” he laughed lightly.

You broke away from him for a moment, turning around and facing him, the water sloshing slightly against your bodies as you straddled the sorcerer. His eyes met yours, half-lidded and clouded with desire, his hands grasping your hips and tugging you, bringing you as close to him as possible.

When you kissed him this time, it was more fervent. Your fingers traced over the skin of his chest and abdomen before meeting his cock, gently running down from the tip of the head and the underside. Solomon pulled away from your kiss with a breathy sigh as you continued your motions, stroking him in your palms. He dipped into your chest, his teeth grazing over a nipple before soothing it with his tongue.

One of his hands moved between your legs and a long finger easily pushed into your needy cunt, a whine leaving you as you ground slightly against him. He smiled against your skin, glancing up at you as your eyes closed and rolled your head back, relishing in the feeling of him pushing another finger into you and curling them, hitting a spot that sent a shiver up your spine.

“S- … Solomon,” you breathed, squeezing his cock in your hands with more purposeful strokes.

He pulled away from your breasts and bit his lip to hold in his moans. He watched your face contort with pleasure as he thrust his fingers in and out of your heat, the heel of his hand rutting against your clit.

“I’ve barely done anything,” he spoke, his voice tempting to break, “but you’re taking my fingers so easily. Do you like being treated like a flower? Delicate and easy to break?”

Solomon’s free hand came up and cupped your cheek, causing you to look at him. “Tell me,” he said, a small gasp leaving him, your strokes continuing to match his hand that was pleasuring you. “Tell me, how much you like this.”

You almost couldn’t speak, your mouth opened but the only noise that came out was a moan and unintelligible mumbling. “I love it.” You nuzzled your face into his hand, your cheeks turning bright pink, suddenly feeling shy. “I feel … good. You’re making me feel good.”

Solomon graced you with a smile, his stormy eyes brightening with an emotion you weren’t familiar with seeing in him, but he didn’t let you look for long. He pulled your face closer and his lips found yours, his thumb caressing over your cheekbones and his fingers in your cunt pressed the perfect spot. You cried against his mouth as the sudden orgasm hit you, your hands leaving his cock and finding purchase in his shoulders. 

“Solomon- …” You whined his name when he pressed against the spot once more, your legs shaking.

He laughed and removed his hand from your sex, in turn pulling you into his embrace. It surprised you slightly, but you leaned into him nonetheless, your arms wrapping around his shoulders. His hands traced down your spine before finding your ass, lifting you enough to have the head of his cock press against your entrance. You reached one of your hands down and held his base, guiding him into you.

Your eyes locked with Solomon’s when he was nestled within you, your bodies completely connected. You wrapped your arm back around him and leaned forward, your lips brushing against his cheek before you completely relaxed back into his body. You rocked your hips, feeling the slide of his cock against your walls and he let out a quiet groan, a jut from himself causing him to reach further into you.

You tried to set a lazy pace with the sorcerer, but when you would roll your hips, he would snap his and the two of you would release gasps and moans, his lips permanently turned upward into a grin. “I can’t help myself,” he laughed quietly. “You feel so perfect, flower.”

You blushed and hid your face in the crook of his neck. He held your hips and moved them with the pace he wanted, the water sloshing in the tub and falling to the floor. “Is this alright?” He asked breathlessly.

“Yes.” You answered quickly, the feeling of his cock hitting a sweet spot within you and causing your legs to squeeze around his waist. “It’s perfect.”

You could feel him start to stutter, his movements becoming more erratic and needy. You attempted to meet him halfway every time he thrust upward into you, moaning louder as you were reaching a second orgasm.

Solomon canted his hips once more before you could feel the warmth filling you, a shudder rippling through you and the walls of your heat gripping him with your release. You could feel his hands smooth over your back, coaxing you to relax once again, only light shivers running through you as the aftershocks slowly dissipated. 

After a few moments, Solomon spoke, his soft voice in your ear. “Let’s get you dry.”

You groaned as he nudged you away from his warmth and out of the bath. He took a towel and laid it over your head, ruffling your hair gently in the soft fabric. You laughed lightly and pressed yourself against him, your arms around his waist and your head tilted back.

“You seem in a much better mood now,” he noted, a small smile on his face.

You hummed and closed your eyes, the towel he had now drying down your shoulders and back, at least as far as he could reach with you attached to him. “I am … But I can’t help but still be worried about everything.”

“Of course,” he said, dipping his head and pecking your lips. “I’m sure everything will be fine though. After all, you have the brothers on your side.”

“And you.”

Solomon chuckled and nodded. “Right.”

You opened your eyes, looking up at him blearily, his pair gazing back before he pulled away out of your arms. He used the towel to dry the rest of you then handed you the nightgown you had on previously before moving onto drying himself. You went back out into the bedroom once dressed, seeing the goose had made itself comfortable among the nest of pillows, sleeping away. You sighed and approached the bed, startling it, but you just threw yourself across width-wise not bothering to move the bird.

“You’re gonna just let him claim the bed like that?”

You turned over and looked at Solomon, who snickered at the sight of you and the bird. You shrugged your shoulders before reaching up and grabbing the sorcerer’s arm, pulling him down to the bed. He didn’t struggle, plopping next to you.

“I wonder if I’m going to wake up somewhere else tomorrow …” You thought aloud, staring at the ceiling and your hand instinctively finding Solomon’s. “I can’t help but be a little nervous.”

Solomon turned his head to you, mulling over his thoughts as if trying to choose the right words for you. “You’ll be fine. You’re more powerful than you have any right to be.”

“Powerful?” You questioned, looking at him with your brows furrowed.

“Mm,” he nodded and smiled at you. “You can handle this.”

You smiled back and felt a little more confident, having a person like Solomon give you words of encouragement was like a perfect boost in the right direction. He may be mysterious and a little tricky, but Solomon tended to outwardly be secretive, so when he was honest, you could tell. You sighed and let your eyes slid shut, feeling the tiredness start to overcome you.

You’re not sure when you had fallen asleep, but when you woke up the next morning, you were still in the same bed you laid in. You stretched your limbs and realized a blanket had been draped over you but Solomon was no longer next to you. You sat up and attempted to blink the sleep away from your eyes, you found the golden goose still asleep in the pillows and for a moment you thought geese weren’t too bad.

Before you were able to let your feet hit the floor and explore to find Solomon, the said sorcerer burst into the room in a rush. You came and knelt in front of you, a smile on his face but still clearly distressed. “What’s going on?”

Solomon picked up the goose, waking it and looked at you. “I woke up early only to hear that someone said that you’re a witch and now the King wants to tie you and the goose together, weigh you down with stones, and throw you into the river.”

You gaped, eyes going wide. “What?!”

“I may not be able to do much,” he said, his fingers snapping in front of you, a spark of magic surprising you. “But I would rather not have to see that happen to you.”

You attempted to speak once more but Solomon only gave a light laugh. “This should do the trick.” You were then met with the beady eyes of the goose and-

Peck!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i- ....i dont know how this turned so comforting  
> but my sad and sick ass needed this ;;;; lolol  
> i havent seen much of a soft and gentle solomon, but he can have my heart uwu
> 
> next chapter is called "the boy who drew cats"  
> it's a japanese folk tale and it's really cute (if thats the right word), with a dark twist  
> i really recommend it if you dont know it  
> and i will say right now, it is not satan who will be featured lol


	9. part one. the boy who drew cats.

"We’ll see each other again soon. Don’t worry.”

Those were the last words you heard as they became more distant and messy. The pain between your eyes wasn’t anything you would normally care about, but it was just more so annoying. The goose bit you and you instinctively squeezed your eyes shut and held your hand over the pinched skin.

You had tried to reach out to Solomon but he was no longer there, and when you stood the ground felt different beneath your feet so you stumbled before finally colliding with something. Or more like someone. You blinked open your eyes and realized you were pressed against a person’s back, luckily they caught themselves so neither of you had fallen.

“I-I’m so sorry!” You stepped back and threw your hands up defensively, readying yourself for any anger this person might carry.

“Ugh … Just watch where you’re going …” The voice was soft and mumbled, and when he straightened himself out and glanced over to you, you felt yourself almost choke.

The sleepy pair of eyes stayed on you as you stared at him, bewildered to have come across him so quickly. “Belphie!” You exclaimed, but instead of any usual hum or even groan from him, he grimaced.

“Who are you?” You could feel annoyance dripping from his words. “And why do you think you could call me such a thing?”

“Eh? What do you mean? It’s your name?” You frowned a bit sheepishly, feeling the pressure from his gaze.

“My name is Belphegor.”

“Y-Yeah …Belphie’s a nickname.”

“Nickname?” He sneered at you. “I have no such thing and even if I did, why would it be shared with the likes of a stranger?”

Ah, right. You were struck with the reminder that he would likely not remember who you are. Your shoulders dropped as you fought for words. It gave you a moment to realize there were no landmarks around you, a large forest seemed to surround the clearing you both stood in. Then you looked at him, clothing you had never seen Belphegor in before, a loose fit yukata and a rice farmers hat.

“Where … are you headed?” You started, glancing up at his face which was dressed with a permanent scowl.

You weren’t sure if he was going to respond, but he let out a deep sigh despite his furrowed brows. “I’m headed to the temple.” He looked you up and down. “Are you lost?”

You thought for a moment before nodding, earning a groan from him. “Then just follow me.” And he started walking.

You followed him at a couple of feet distance and the silence between the two of you felt like getting hit with a truck. It felt uncomfortable and heavy, a major difference from Solomon, who you were just with prior. Ending up here was sudden, especially with running into Belphegor right away, in this spacious land and you were curious if the sorcerer had any help in that matter. Knowing him, Solomon likely did. Which, you had to thank him for later.

“Why are you headed to a temple?” You asked, picking up your pace a bit. You wanted to take this advantage and hope that it will help get you through this quicker.

“Why should I tell you?” He answered with coldness, his gaze peering at you from underneath the straw woven hat.

He was still very much Belphegor, you noted. Your relationship with the demon was better, you could say he was no longer in rocky waters, but every once in a while he liked to push buttons. He was mischievous and blunt, sometimes you wanted to just knock him in the head, but he was also a cute spoiled brat. If that could be a compliment.

“I just want to know,” you replied coolly to him. You knew you should likely meet his attitude, at least halfway, with your own.

He rolled his eyes but you could see a hint of a grin. “To study with a priest.”

“Why would you want to study with a priest?” You frowned, your thoughts only going to the fact that he’s a literal demon. 

“My father said I would never be able to make it as a farmer,” he said, sighing miserably. “He said I should do something good with myself.”

You looked at him questioningly, and he continued. “I like to draw and I never finish my chores. It always made my father furious and he blamed it on my drawings and the fact that I’m weak.” His head dipped low as he walked, the hat shading his face. “He just didn’t listen to me. My brothers were the better ones, listening, and doing what was told.”

You felt your brows raise in some surprise, his frustration sounding all too familiar, but you said nothing. “So, he told me to go to the temple and study. Leave everything I know behind.”

“Have you ever been to the temple?”

“Yeah, but it’s about a day and a half trip from the farmland. I’ve been walking for a day now.”

You hummed, nodding. “What do you like to draw?”

Belphegor went quiet, his gaze still fixed downward but the shift in his shoulders changed his thoughts, seemingly more relaxed.

“Cats.”

“Cats?”

He abruptly stopped walking, your feet halting just before him as he turned, a playful smile at his lips now. You watched him carefully as he stepped away and picked up a short stick. Kneeling to the ground, he used the stick to start drawing, his movements fluid and the strokes as if he was painting with a brush on paper. And like he said, cats. He easily and quickly made a few, each one slightly different with the way their tails would wrap around themselves or how many whiskers they had or if they had spots or not.

Belphegor looked up at you now and you knew your face was beaming, finding the cats and him adorable. His cheeks flushed pink but the slight smile was still there as he flicked his eyes away from you to his artwork. 

“I like them,” you said, kneeling next to him to inspect the art closer.

His smile grew wider before quickly turning into a frown. Surprised, you gasped as he suddenly brushed away the cats from the dirt. “Why did you do that?!”

“This is what caused me trouble. I should forget it.”

With that, he stopped talking to you. Belphegor continued walking with you trailing just behind him, any attempts on your part to speak to him were failed as he ignored each one. The walk itself was already to be expected long, but the silence only sufficed in making it feel deathly longer and uncomfortable. Also, the fact that in this land, you were wearing hardwood sandals. You never complained though, decidedly keeping quiet.

The two of you didn’t reach the temple until sunset, the wide setchuyo style building dark aside from a priest that stood at the entrance with a candlestick. He gave a small bow in greeting to the two of you.

“You’ve come a long way,” he spoke, his voice slow.

Belphegor removed his farmer’s hat and bowed low to the priest, you instinctively followed suit, your hands pressed to the front of you as you bowed.

“Come inside,” the priest spoke again. “We will feed you and give you a place to sleep.”

Without any other response, the older man turned and walked inside the temple, Belphegor and yourself following. Inside your nose burned from the incense that still filled in the air, the smell fresh but also inviting, feeling peaceful.

When entering out back, there were sets of other buildings in a similar style to the original, larger one. You couldn’t help but look over all of them until a nudge at your side caught your attention. You turned to Belphegor silently, the furrow in his brows and the nod forward with his head, indicating you to keep your attention to the priest, who glanced at you from over his shoulder.

“How far have you been traveling, child?”

You blinked at the older man, his question filled with a bit of suspicion. “Um … A few days?”

“Only a few days?”

“I suppose … More like a week.” You felt yourself grimace at that thought, but tried to hold it inside.

“You must be tired.”

That was the end of the conversation. Belphegor looked you over, his gaze more curious than anything else and you were sure he could feel the discomfort as well. You shrugged your shoulders before lowering your head, your eyes watching the ground. The question was so simple but the priest seemed to want to know something.

A constant? Your thoughts went back to Solomon, you remembered him asking you if there was a constant in each land you’ve ended up in. You mulled over the face of the priest but nothing came to mind, you didn’t remember seeing a face like his elsewhere, but it did remind you to make sure to get a good look at everybody. Perhaps if you recognize someone, maybe you can confront them? It sounded risky, but the prospect of finding the person who cursed you made you feel more cautious.

When entering a back building, you were led to a room that had already prepared food set out on wooden trays. You ate in silence as Belphegor spoke to the priest on why he had traveled to the temple, but the priest never asked your reason. Once the meal was over, you were directed to a room with a futon already set up and the two excused themselves.

Being alone now didn’t feel so much better than it did before with the deafening silence with Belphegor. Though the long walk from the day made your body feel tired, your mind was restless and you laid awake for most of the night. Uncertainty clouded your thoughts as you laid down, you feared how long it would take to get through this, Belphegor’s lack of motivation further pushing you into a hole.

You prayed to Diavolo to help get you through this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i congratulate you for sticking through the awkwardness of part one lolol  
> thats it hahaha;;;;


	10. part two. the boy who drew cats.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prepare to be teased.

It’s been days since you’ve arrived. You barely see Belphegor and when you do, the demon only seems frustrated and impatient. The other priests insist you leave him alone while he studies.

Originally, the day you woke up after first arriving, the priests were asking you to leave and go elsewhere as they said the temple was not a place for you to stay. When you mentioned studying as well, they said they were a temple that didn’t accept priestesses. Though it took some convincing, you had asked to let you stay until you were able to gather yourself for your travels. They allowed it, saying they wanted you to have safe travels and if that meant getting rest and collecting food they were fine with it. But that meant you’ve had to attempt to make yourself look busy throughout the day, all the while trying to see Belphegor.

The fact that you could now count that you’ve been at the temple for three days worried you immensely. Especially since you’ve made no progress. But tonight, you’ve luckily run into the demon you’ve been wanting to see.

“Belphegor!” You called him before he entered his room.

“What is it?” He asked you groggily, his voice giving way to annoyance.

Your lips tightened into a frown as you approached closer to him. “Is everything alright?”

He sighed heavily before glancing over his shoulders. He opened the sliding door to his room and ushered you in. You winced slightly when the darkroom was met with a flame to a candle, illuminating enough for you to be able to see his features. Belphegor’s eyes were dark and sunken in, his skin lacking life, and his body permanently slouched over. Saying he looked tired was an understatement.

You stepped closer to him, enough to feel the warmth that still emitted from his body, your lips still tugged downward. “Are you not sleeping?” You asked quietly, his eyes finally meeting yours.

“No …” Belphegor’s voice was strained. “I keep getting distracted so it’s put me behind in my studies. The last two nights they’ve had someone stay in here until I caught up, but I can’t focus when I’m tired.”

He set down the candlestick near a set of papers and books. You looked and noticed that they must’ve been for his studies, but each paper was littered with small drawings of cats. Though the messy handwriting indicated his lack of sleep, the artwork was as smooth as ever, almost as if his hands refused to make them poorly drawn.

You looked back to Belphegor, whose eyes were glued to the candlelight. “Is someone coming tonight?”

He shook his head. “Then you should get some sleep,” you urged him, your hands coming to his shoulders to have his full attention. “You’re gonna make yourself sick.”

Belphegor moved his head and rested it in the crook of your neck, his breath cascading onto the bit of your collarbone that poked out of your yukata. You soothed him by running your fingers through his hair and down the nape of his neck, a pleasant sigh leaving him. “I barely know you,” he mumbled, his hands coming up and snaking around your waist. “But you feel so comforting like you’re the most familiar thing to me in this world … Why?”

“Trust me,” you spoke softly to his ear. “I’m more familiar to you then you realize.”

Belphegor brought himself closer to you, pressing you into his embrace. “Stay with me,” his voice shook slightly and he buried his face into your hair. “At least for tonight.”

You agreed. He only separated himself from you to lay down the futon and blow out the candle. The small futon didn’t give the two of you much space but Belphegor hadn’t minded, his head tucked under your chin and arms once again wrapped around your waist. One of your hands caressed his back, comforting motions down his spine, and the other was holding him close to you. You kissed the top of his head, relishing in the silkiness of his hair before your eyelids slid shut, your body relaxing to the slow breathing of the demon cuddled against you.

“I love you.”

You could feel the ghosting of his words against the skin of your chest and they made you instinctively curl more into his body. You murmured your reply without thought and his arms tightened around you as the two of you fell asleep.

-

You could feel yourself start to shift, your head feeling cloudy and heavily ridden with sleep. You opened your eyes to see yourself in the comfort of your bedroom back in the Devildom. You wanted to feel excited but your body was glued to the mattress, your limbs refusing to move, not even your head could turn as you looked around. In the corner of your prepherile you saw something move.

It called your name, though sounding as if you were underwater. It called again and again until it became clearer. “You’re dreaming.”

It was Belphegor, he came to your bedside and looked at you, his form becoming more visible and you noticed the protruding horns and the tail that swished behind him. You tried to speak but because of your paralysis it only came out as a garbled mess. He sighed.

“I know you can’t talk right now. I wish I could get some answers as to how this happened but right now all I can do is this.” You looked at him questioningly. “You’ve gotten yourself cursed, but somehow it dragged more than just you into it.”

Belphegor paused and took a look around your bedroom, in your vision it was still cloudy and almost unreal. “This is an old curse …” He noted as if he could see the words of the curse written out plainly. “Whoever cast it must be an old witch. Dreaming curses don’t look like this anymore.” His hand reached out in front of him, again, like he could see something you couldn’t, which wouldn't surprise you.

The demon turned back to you and knelt, eye level to you. “Don’t worry, we’ll get this figured out,” he said softly, brushing hair away from your face. “But I have to wake up my body first. I lose control of everything as soon as I’m conscious in that dreamland.”

Again your eyes flit questioningly over his. “Yeah, yeah, I’m sure you’re confused. Just remember,” he said, smirking and leaning his chin on his hand. “Sleeping and dreams are kinda my things. So I’ll get this figured out.”

You wished how you could speak to him and ask more questions, but your voice still only came out in a mess as you couldn’t get your mouth to form words. Belphegor could see the concern on your face, comforting running a thumb across your cheek before staring at you for a long moment. “You’re drooling,” he laughed and you groaned.

“You’re gonna wake up any moment. I guess I’ll see you soon.”

With his words, your eyes closed momentarily before snapping open once more. You gasped at the sudden relief of pressure and your gratefulness for being able to move your limbs, but you realized you were back laying on the futon, your hand reaching out and touching the tatami floors. You could feel stirring under your chin, your eyes looking down to Belphegor who was still comfortably tucked in your bosom. 

You reached up and brushed your thumb over his cheekbone, he stayed fast asleep. The room was barely lit with the light of the rising sun, you breathed out a disgruntled sigh before relaxing once more. You knew that you would likely have to leave Belphegor’s room soon, you wouldn’t want the priests to question the two of you, but the thought of leaving him and having to go more days without speaking much to him made you stressed. 

“Don’t worry,” the voice startled you. You looked down at Belphegor who sleepily looked up at you. “I’ll see you soon.”

The words echoed in your head, the same voice and face but with different meanings. Your lips formed a tight line and your hand cupped his cheek. “Be sure of it,” you whispered to him before worming your way out the warmth of him and the futon. You were sure to fix your yukata for safety, then proceeded to quietly slide the door open, exposing you to the cool air and, luckily, the loneliness of the courtyard for you to sneak back to your own room.

The day eventually started and continued, all the same, part of you hoped that you would get a chance to see Belphegor again, but your hope was crushed. It was crushed for another two days. You watched from a distance as the priests berated Belphegor about his studies, part of you wondered if he was even trying at all anymore, but you couldn’t blame him, the pressure from the priests and a family, that was very much real to him here. You saw as they didn’t let him sleep once again, someone staying up late and ensuring his progress.

A pit of anxiety formed in your stomach as another day passed. The time now becomes a week in this specific dream. You knew you needed to do something, the least could be to see the demon once again. So you waited until nightfall, the lights around the temple blown out and only the shine of the moon showed you the trudging figure of Belphegor noisily opening the door to his room. You came out the shadow and he noticed you before going in, leaving the door open in an invitation.

When you slid the door shut behind you, it didn’t take long before you felt the pressure of Belphegor’s body against your own, his hands on either side of you and caging you against the delicate material of the door. He wasn’t intimidating, the pressure of him only coming from his weak state of lack of sleep. He looked at your face, his eyes pleading with you silently and you nodded.

The both of you made yourselves comfortable in the futon like the first time, his face tucked against your chest and arms wrapped tightly around your waist, but this time the feather-light touches of his lips on your skin made you gasp.

“Belphie … Are you okay?” You whispered to him, coaxing him to look at you by running your fingers through his hair.

“I want to leave,” he spoke, voice soft yet strained.

“Then we should.”

Belphegor’s eyes widened slightly, a hopeful stare. “Okay …” He nodded. “But, right now, I want to feel your warmth.”

You blinked, then attempted to hug him to you once again but he pushed away slightly. “That’s not what I mean …” One of his hands came around and snaked its way up to your side before cupping your breast.

“Oh!” You were surprised, you hadn’t expected him to be bold. You worried your lip between your teeth though, your brows furrowed. “Are you sure that’s a good idea to do here? Isn’t that …”

“Blasphemous?” Belphegor stated plainly and smirk played at his mouth. 

You couldn’t help but laugh quietly, his mischievous nature was still very much present here as it would be back in Devildom. You watched as he took the hem of your yukata and pulled it down over your shoulder, exposing one of your breasts. He hummed as he kneaded it, and then flicked your hardening nipple, earning him a soft gasp from your lips.

Belphegor stared at you for a long moment before capturing your mouth, his lips melding to yours. He pulled his other arm out from under you and his hand pushed aside the clothing over your other breast, his fingers in unison pinching your nipples. You gasped and he took the opportunity to slide his tongue into your mouth.

His touches and kisses were very much what you would expect the sloth demon to lead with. They were soft and a bit tentative, testing the waters with you before he put more force, rolling over on top of you and resuming kissing you, his tongue continuously diving in to sweep across your own. He sighed at the feeling of your hands inching under the opening of his yukata, going down his chest and ribs, his skin feeling hotter under your fingertips.

Belphegor broke away from your mouth, your name coming out in a breathy sigh. He proceeded to kiss down your jaw and neck, traveling to the valley between your breasts, his hands still cupping the soft mounds. He nipped at your skin, the flesh blossoming red between his teeth before he moved to one of your nipples, his tongue flattening against it and sliding until he flicked it. You mewled, his tender affections driving you insane, your hips instinctively rolling against his own to get friction. 

“You can’t be noisy,” he whispered against your skin. “We don’t want to wake anyone up.”

Belphegor smiled, his words true but yet still felt teasing as he dipped his mouth back, sucking and nibbling at your breast, the other one still occupied with his fingers tweaking the nipple. As much as he wanted to hear all the sounds you could make, he was still satisfied by your soft gasps and strained moans. He was especially satisfied by the way you keep needily rutting your hips against his, the motion causing his cock to harden almost painfully.

Moving away from you, he sat up and pulled the sash around you until it came undone, his fingers ghosted against the skin of your abdomen when he pushed the fabric aside. Belphegor’s eyes ran with his fingers, starting from the hollow of your neck, between your love bitten breasts and down your stomach. He took in every motion you made underneath him, squirming slightly under his gaze, a small smile upturning on his face.

“You’re gorgeous.”

You blushed beet red, your hands coming up and attempting to hide your embarrassment. He let out a coo and leaned forward, taking your hands and pinning them to either side of your head. His bangs tickled your skin as he met you in a kiss, soft and slow. “I want to see you,” he whispered against your mouth.

You felt yourself whine in part shyness and part frustration, Belphegor’s touches and teases were only riling you up but you felt helpless in the affection. “Please …” You moaned quietly, locking your eyes with his.

He chuckled, pressing a quick kiss to your lips and then sat back up. He untied the sash around himself and let the yukata fall from him, showing off his lean yet toned build. Your eyes danced across his skin and traveled south, seeing his erection at full attention. You bit your lip and flitted your eyes back to him, seeing his smirk caused you to giggle to yourself, his ego was soaring but you didn’t mind indulging in it at all.

Belphegor leaned back slightly and without warning, swiped his fingers between your slick folds. You moaned against your teeth, a failed try at stifling it. He hummed playfully and rubbed slow circles on your clit, watching the way you grind your hips and whine.

“So needy,” he teased.

He pulled his hand away and replaced it with the head of his cock, rubbing it against you firmly before sheathing himself inside of you. The slickness that coated the walls of your heat letting him slide in smoothly. He stayed still and you assumed he was allowing you to adjust, but when you gave a roll with your hips, one of his hands pushed you down.

“You’re so tight and warm,” he breathed, eyes glued to the connection of your bodies. “I could stay here forever.” Belphegor’s head tilted to the side and met your face, flushed and full of want, but he continued to hold you down, relishing in the way you mewled softly.

“Please,” you begged, grabbing hold of his arm that kept you pinned. “Something ... Anything, Belphie.”

“Don’t worry, I didn’t plan on torturing you.” He gave you a smile that caused your heart to flutter. “I just want to enjoy you. Every bit of you.”

Belphegor moved his hand back down, rubbing his thumb on your clit with generosity. You wiggled and moaned pathetically. The walls of your cunt squeezed tight around his cock, a low groan resounding from him. He kept his eyes trained on you, watching between your face and the way you could slightly rock your hips now, his member fully seated in you.

It didn’t take long before you felt yourself come, the stimulation on your clit and the feeling of him resting in you, pushed you over and made your toes curl. The feeling made Belphegor want his release and he pushed forward, lifting your legs to wrap around his waist and started thrusting. They weren’t quick or sharp, but the sensitivity from just having an orgasm made you wirthe and mewl, the only thing from silencing the noises that started coming from both of you was his mouth on yours. One of your hands gripped his shoulder and the other tangled in his hair, deepening the kiss.

Belphegor’s thrusts were deep, burying himself to the hilt every time he entered back into you, taking in every slide along your walls into his memory. He moaned into your mouth when he felt himself stutter slightly, your slick starting to reach his thighs making the slap of skin lewder. He pulled away, his face in the crook of your neck as he said your name over and over again before he started spilling inside of you. The feeling caused you to shake and come once again, you muffled your loud moans with your hand as he thrust to a gentle pace before finally stopping.

Once Belphegor pulled out, he nuzzled into your hair and relaxed against your body. You blinked your eyes, attempting to focus on the ceiling as you started to feel your heart calm down, the afterglow settling in and making you tired. Or it could just be the fact you have him cuddled against you.

When you were able to finally squeeze out from underneath him, you managed to find a cloth to clean yourself with. “Belphie,” you called out to him quietly. He only responded in a groan. You crawled over to him and nudged him over until he was on his back, allowing you to clean any fluids on him.

You heard him laugh lightly. “You don’t have to do that,” he said, one of his eyes opening to look at you.

“It’s okay. It’s not that difficult.”

You smiled at him and checked your yukata for anything before tossing the cloth to the side and folding your clothes beside the futon. You nuzzled yourself back under the blanket and were immediately met with Belphegor embracing you, pulling you close against his bare body and burying his nose in your hair.

“You smell nice.”

You giggled and kissed his cheek. You stared at him for a long moment, his face peaceful and you knew he would fall asleep any moment.

“Do you still want to leave?” You asked, quietly.

“With you,” he smiled, sleepily. “Yes.”

You nodded and then tucked your head against his chest, listening to the way his breathing slowed and he drifted asleep. You followed along not too soon after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol can you tell im a belphie stan >.<  
> if im not going crazy over belphie, its satan tbh  
> i have issues :') hehe
> 
> but !! i hope you all enjoyed part one and two !  
> part three will be out later !
> 
> also the fact that the devs gave us belphie (n party) in a yukata while i was revising this  
> magical. blessed. wonderful. amazing. im in love with a jpeg.
> 
> also i did not pay that much attention when revising this  
> so if it a bit messy im sorry lol


	11. part three. the boy who drew cats.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw: blood and violence

“We’re asking you to leave.”

“... What?”

Belphegor gaped at the priests in front of him. He had already planned on leaving the temple with you, but instead of the usual movements of setting books and papers in front of him, they told him this. The priest sat just in front of him, was the one who originally greeted you both, smiled warmly to the demon.

“You’re not meant for this work,” he spoke kindly. “You’re better suited to be an artist.”

The priest reached beside him and gathered a stack of papers next to him, he splayed them out in front of Belphegor. They were all his writings but the priest pointed to all the cats drawn about on the sheets.

“They’re quite nice. You should return home and pursue this.”

Belphegor looked down at all the drawings, his eyes still blinking in surprise. He was silent for a long moment before his expression fell slightly. “Ah … My father isn’t going to be very happy.”

“He may not be at first,” the priest said matter-of-factly. “But this path is for you.”

Silence once more, the demon’s finger’s tracing over the ink of the cats, following their outlines and how they danced around his handwriting. He nodded to the priest and bowed. You listened just outside of the main room, staying out of eyesight, partially to just eavesdrop but you had originally planned to visit the priests to tell them that you were leaving. Belphegor seemed to have beat you to it, but you were surprised to hear the way the conversation turned out.

“I understand,” Belphegor spoke as he raised his head and turned in his sitting position to repeat the bow to the other priests. “Thank you for the opportunity.”

As he went to stand, the priest reached out his hand to pause the demon. “I must warn you though. During your travels, at night, stick to small places.”

Belphegor blinked but didn’t question it, he nodded and made his exit. He turned and smiled at you before heading to his room to gather his belongings. You entered the main room after and spoke to the priests, they had no problems with you leaving, they only ensured that you had everything you needed.

As you turned to make your way to gather your things, as few as you have here, you questioned in your head why the priest had not given you the same warning as Belphegor. Why? You had arrived with the demon, would they not think you would leave with him as well? Or was this something you just didn’t have to worry about? Unfortunately, in your situation, overthinking was all you could do at the moment. Your mind was constantly running over questions and scenarios any moment you had to spare.

After gathering your things in a cloth sack, you met with Belphegor at the front gate of the temple. He had a small wooden box strapped to his back and something wrapped in bamboo leaves in his hands.

“What’s this?” You asked, gesturing to his new items.

“Well, one is onigiri,” he said, handing over the wrapped food to you. “The box has brushes and ink. The priests gave this to me just now as a parting gift.”

You hummed, putting the food in your sack with your softer items. “If we take a break, maybe we can find something for you to draw on,” you smiled warmly to the demon.

Belphegor chuckled lightly, he tilted his head down and pulled his farmer’s hat over, the shade hiding his amusement. “Perhaps.”

The two of you started down the path clearing that was made between the trees. The walk was of mainly mindless conversation, he would ask you a question every once in a while, usually about where you were from and what you liked to do. The time allowed this Belphegor to get to know you, which was heartwarming in its way, but any question he asked, you knew the Belphegor outside of this dreamland already had the answers, which served to make your chest ache. You tried not to give way to this, but he’s far more observant than you credit him with.

“Are you alright?”

You hesitated a moment, walking a leisurely pace next to him. “Yeah, I am.”

Belphegor hummed but kept his gaze fixated on you, waiting for more of an answer.

“Well, I suppose … I have things I’m worried about,” you sighed, running a hand through your hair. “But, I don’t have the answers yet.”

“I understand,” he paused for a moment, his eyes moving to look out ahead. “Answers will eventually come. Don’t give up.”

You smiled slightly and reached out to his hand, intertwining your fingers with his. “Thanks.”

Belphegor held back his surprise at you holding his hand, a small blush playing at his cheeks at the gesture. “There’s going to be an answer I’m going to be finding out once we get back to my home,” he sighed, his words slightly muffled but enough for you to hear.

You raised your brows. “Oh? And what’s that?”

“Well, my father probably isn’t expecting me to return home,” he glanced down at you, “much less with another person.”

You couldn’t help but laugh, his implication quite clear. “How often would that even happen?”

“Not very often,” he grinned. “Most men don’t leave to become a priest and come back with a fiance.”

“Eh?” You blinked, completely taken aback as you pulled him to a stop. “A what?”

Belphegor chuckled. “Sorry, I suppose that’s not the best way to ask you.” He squeezed your hand, smiling warmly to you. “I won’t ask you right now either. It is a bit soon.”

Though logic was obviously in his words, you could see the playfulness in his eyes as he closed the space between the two of you and kissed you. Before you could respond to it, he pulled away, a smile still on his lips as he silently turned and pulled you back to walking with him. You kept quiet, still mulling over the conversation in your head, it was sudden and you were glad he didn’t expect an answer from you, but it amused you just a bit. A demon proposing to a human? You giggled quietly to yourself over the thought, he was always unexpectedly sweet.

You hadn’t noticed how much time had passed, the two of you taking a break to eat in between the hours, but now with the sun slowly making its descent towards the horizon, you realized the day was almost over. Belphegor noticed you looked at the sky and he hummed.

“It’s going to be dark soon, so we should find a place to rest.” He mulled over your surroundings for a moment. “I think there’s a village up ahead that we may run into, but it could end up being well into the night by the time we finally make it down the slope where it is …”

Though in thought, the two of you continued walking until you noticed something towering ahead. You pointed and nudged the demon. “What’s that?”

Belphegor smiled. “It looks like a temple. We might be able to stay the night there without having to go off track.”

Expecting to find the temple in pristine condition, you were surprised to see it overgrown with trees and moss. The wayo style temple stood alone and the air felt stiff and you scrunched your nose to the smell of mold as you approached the wide-open doors. You turned to Belphegor who leaned forward and looked into the temple, the deafening silence serving as a warning sign.

“Are you sure this is a good idea?” You asked him, grabbing the sleeve of his yukata, part of you fearing of separating.

Belphegor wandered inside more, allowing you to cling to his side. “It just seems to be abandoned,” he stated before looking at you. “I’m sure it’ll be fine, we’re just staying for one night.”

You pouted as he offered a reassuring smile. He approached the elevated platform where the priests would normally sit during offerings and plopped down the wooden case on his back and his hat. Belphegor took in the surroundings and when you let him go, he wandered more, touching the walls and brushing some overgrowth away.

The temple was only the offering room, nothing branched off elsewhere, but you had noticed a cabinet off to the side and inspected it. The cabinet was mainly sparse with only a few intact books, you skimmed through them, most of them just religious material, but one happened to be full of sketches. You smiled slightly, looking through the artwork. Most of the drawings seemed to be of people, you wondered if they were maybe worshippers that used to visit.

You started admiring a particular drawing of a woman if she were anything like the drawing, she was beautiful, and she cradled a small child in her arms, though you were met with something more gruesome on the next page. Your brows furrowed as you gasped quietly to yourself, the image was unsightly and it appeared the artist was frantic about drawing it, the lines harsh and scraggly. The creature stood on two legs but had the body of an animal, teeth sharp and black eyes, a long rat-like tail behind it. You frowned and immediately closed the book, the drawing only sending shivers up your spine.

Moving the books aside, you cleared out the cabinet in an attempt to only distract yourself. You jumped, startled when you heard a clack of something opening, but you found relief when you saw Belphegor opening the wooden case he had carried with him. You watched as he pulled out a brush and a bottle of ink, taking off the quark and heading over to a wall.

“Uh … Hey,” you started as he barely acknowledged you, dipping the brush into the ink and starting to draw on the wall. “Is that a good idea?”

Belphegor laughed, his face upturned in a beaming smile. “It’s fine. Remember, it’s abandoned.”

“I know, but …” You trailed off, knowing you couldn’t likely stop him.

Despite the bit of protest, you watched as he seamlessly drew one cat after another on the walls. His playfulness must have rubbed off on them because as he drew them in a mix of pouncing or running, tails curled upward in his amusement. You smiled, the artwork reaching from the darkening corners of the room to the wall open to the orange sunset outside.

After being satisfied with the many he made, Belphegor turned towards you as you came to his side. “Here,” he said suddenly, taking your arm and brushing the sleeve of your yukata towards your elbow.

You were fascinated by how he dipped the tip of the brush in the ink and made small, even strokes on your wrist. A tiny cat, wrapped around itself in a ball was made on your skin and you giggled. Belphegor blew on the wet ink, it gave you a shiver but you kept your eyes on the cat as it slowly dried, his playful gaze looking at you through his lashes.

“Do you like it?”

He whispered to you, his breath ghosting your skin as he leaned forward, your faces merely an inch apart. You smiled and pressed your lips to his.

“Yes,” you giggled, “I do.”

Belphegor pulled away with a smile before turning towards the setting sun, the room darkening by the moment. He frowned suddenly, remembering what the priest told him. “We should find a small place to sleep in.”

He glanced at the cabinet you had cleaned out, it was a bit short but wide. You tilted your head but shrugged, it would be tight but doable since neither of you minds the closeness. Wordlessly, the two of you gathered your things and tucked them at one end of the cabinet before Belphegor managed to climb inside, a little awkwardly but he managed to lay on his side with his legs open. You tucked yourself in next, your legs between his and your back pressed to his chest. One of his arms wrapped around your waist and pulled you even closer, his face burying in your hair. You giggled at him and then closed the doors of the cabinet to the best of your ability, but a light click indicated it was shut.

“I’m sleepy,” Belphegor mumbled, his body already relaxing against you.

You hummed and allowed his warmth to consume you, your eyes sliding shut.

-

You gasped at the sudden sensation of a hand clasping over your mouth, you jumped but laid still as Belphegor pulled you ever closer to his chest. You could barely see his face, but the intensity in his body kept him stiff and protective.

The horrible noises came next. A loud screeching and grunting that ran straight to your bones, sending shivers up your spine. You could hear scratching along the wooden floors of the temple, things being knocked over and breaking, the noises of a fight inching closer and closer to the cabinet. You nearly screamed when the creature rammed into the cabinet, shifting the two of you inside and opening the door.

The thing you saw made you freeze in fear. It let out another screech as it stood on all fours but still likely stood about your waist height, bloodied fur, and wounds across it. The part that had bothered you the most was that you had already seen this creature, though obscured from the lack of light, but images from the sketchbook went through your head. 

You snapped out of your fear when Belphegor reached over you to try and shut the cabinet door, but the beast slammed itself into it again, you fell out despite the hold he had on you. You immediately scrambled to get back to the cabinet but the door slammed shut, Belphegor’s muffled shouting from inside. You went to reach for the handle but it stayed closed, ink coming off on your hand.

“What…?”

You gaped, glancing at your blackened hand back to the cabinet and you noticed a cat. It plastered itself across the cabinet and though had no eyes, seemed to stare straight through you. Was the cat keeping it closed?

You couldn’t think much more of it when your attention was brought back to the beast that staggered closer to you. It was fighting off other drawings of Belphegor’s cats that had come to life, but it swung for your leg and scratched your skin. You hissed and quickly scooted yourself away from it before attempting to get up to run, then you felt the pull on your yukata. The beast’s hand grabbed you and pulled you back, your back hitting the floor.

You wanted to scream, you wanted to cry but all you could manage to do was keep fighting. You rolled away as it ripped more of your clothing and left deep scratches across your arm and shoulders. The cats kept attacking, biting at the fur and flesh at the creature, blood spraying across the floors, the scene horrifying as it continued to stagger to you and swipe at whatever it could reach. 

You stood once again with a stumble and turned towards the temple doors, the outside welcoming and safe but just as salvation came, it was turned away. The cats shut the doors, trapping you inside with the beast, but the lack of moonlight and the darkness of the room brought you comfort. You continued to hear the fighting and the shaking of the cabinet, Belphegor’s distressed shouting of your name.

The air was knocked from your lungs when you felt something hit your weakened body, slamming against the floor and then you felt nothing. You wondered if the beast was killing you and your consciousness was saving you from the pain, which you would deem yourself thankful for. The dark temple felt as if it started to soothe you, the stress leaving your body as you closed your eyes, giving way to sleep like you didn’t have a concern in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol i kinda suck at writing action ??? idk im so sorry if it feels messy ;;;  
> but here we are !! belphie's chapter is doneee 
> 
> i think im finally kinda starting to get a posting schedule lol  
> posting every weekend is easy, it gives me plenty of time to go over, add things, revise issues  
> so i think you guys can expect something at least once a week now  
> if im feeling frisky you might get two chapters at once ;) like i do sometimes
> 
> the next chapter is going to be filling in a couple blanks that mc has been thinking bout  
> and then after that i know where im headed !!  
> the next title is going to be "as big as a thumb"  
> can you guess the story and the character ?? :^))
> 
> yo but also whose been playing animal crossing  
> i want friends


	12. who's the witch?!

How can three people make enough noise to disturb their neighbors well over a mile away from their house? All you need is a panicking fumbling idiot, a demon dad, and a cackling witty magician. Acquiring these items in this upcoming event will only cost you half a fortune for all the devil points you need, 900 ap, and 100 demon vouchers! Sounds fair, right? Don’t look so upset, we all know you’ve done it before already. Did we mention one’s a UR+? Got you there! Now you want them, so fork over your money!

Ahem- … Back to your regularly scheduled program.

“How have ya not broken this curse already?!”

“It’s not as easy as you think. Curses are supposed to be hard to break.”

“But aren’t ya supposed to be this big, powerful sorcerer?”

“Keyword: sorcerer. I’m different from a witch or wizard, though we both use magic, how we go about conjuring things and using our abilities goes back to-”

“I don’t care about that!! Just fix this already!!”

“Maaaaaammmmooooonnn …”

“Up- …!”

Solomon sighed heavily, glancing between the two eldest demons. Despite all their efforts, (or mainly his and Lucifer’s), they haven’t been able to get anywhere except for identifying the cursed object and a few other minuscule details. The sorcerer looked to the bed in Lucifer’s room where you were recently moved, mainly to watch over your condition for they feared the curse could have other effects that haven’t shown yet. Especially for a human. Though Solomon has tangled in the curse himself, he had plenty of magic still at his disposal there and now that he’s woken up from that dreamland, it’s no concern for himself anymore. He often thought of your worried expressions though.

Luckily, the other discovery was that time passed by faster in the dreamland. Though the three of them felt they had been in there for some days, it turned out to only be a night for Mammon, a day for Lucifer, and two days for Solomon. Three days have passed since the curse took initial effect, so they hoped one of the other demon brothers or someone else would wake up soon.

“How do we know he didn’t do this, huh?!”

Another sigh from the sorcerer. “If I caused this to happen, why would I be helping you out?”

“What if ya're just tryin’ to lead us away from the facts!” Mammon yelled, an accusing finger pointing into Solomon’s chest.

“I highly doubt if he were to plan an attack on us that he would do something so childish,” Lucifer piped in, glaring daggers at his younger brother. “And again, this type of magic is usually only used by witches, not sorcerers.”

Mammon grimaced, backing away from Solomon and looked to you. You seemingly slept so peacefully, though they all knew your dreams would spiral into nightmares and the only indication that showed was the sweat that formed at your brow and your quiet whimpers of discomfort. When they decided to bring you to Lucifer’s bedroom with them, you were in the middle of a nightmare, your body shivering in Lucifer’s arms before you finally relaxed again, your expression becoming serene.

“I understand, Mammon,” Lucifer spoke up, getting the attention of the demon. “You’re worried about them, it’s normal.”

“If it’s normal, why don’t ya seem more concerned?!” Mammon bit his lip and balled his fists in frustration.

“Because panicking won’t allow us to think straight.”

Mammon tsked but he knew Lucifer was right, panicking was getting him nowhere but all he could think about was the last moments of you falling from the tower balcony and hitting the ground. The sight was gruesome and he was filled with a mix of sorrow and rage, despite not fully being himself, and when he turned to look at the woman, she was no longer there. Most of the world had started to disappear in front of his eyes. When he looked back to where you were laying, you weren’t there anymore, then … he woke up. He was laying in his bed, inside of the House of Lamentation, back in the Devildom.

The first thing he did was a sprint to your bedroom and breathed with heavy relief when seeing your form cuddled under your blankets, your small tv left on with static playing, but no matter how much he shook you or called your name, you didn’t wake up. The thought occurred to him to check on his brothers, but he couldn’t bring himself to leave you. Mammon stayed by your side, sitting on the floor next to you and his hand holding your own. They felt the same as they did in the dream.

Late evening the next day, that’s when Lucifer came into your room. Mammon looked at his brother in shock, the demon that was usually always cleaned up and put together was now a mess. If the circumstances were normal, Mammon would have likely laughed, seeing his elder brother looking so disheveled was a rare occurrence (the last time he could recall was back when the twins were still fledglings) but this was different.

Lucifer only gave a glance to Mammon before rushing at you, he turned you slightly so you laid on your back, his hands cupping your face. Lucifer gazed at you for a long while, his eyes full of tenderness and love that if you were awake, you wished you could see. Then a realization came over him and he pulled down your covers just by your shoulders and pulled your shirt away, but he sighed with relief when he saw no bite marks or torn flesh. You wouldn’t have to have those scars outside of the dreamland.

“Lucifer!”

It finally took a firm shake on his shoulder by Mammon to get his attention. Quickly, the eldest stood straight and pushed back his hair, going back to his usual calmness that he would throw over as his facade. 

Throughout that night, Lucifer made attempts to break the curse, even going as far as to teach Mammon and have his help, but the two couldn’t seem to do it. Mammon watched his elder brother constantly suppress his frustration so that he could focus, and though he could admire his brother for that quality (he would never tell Lucifer that) he still caught grumblings from him.

“I’m better than this.

…

How I could let myself be so foolish?

…

I must do that absolute best.”

By late the next day Lucifer finally caved to reach out to Diavolo, but he was met with a voicemail recording one right after another, the same with Barbatos. Then he received a phone call from the Demon Lord’s Castle itself, Little D’s shouting and panicking. Diavolo and Barbatos themselves are asleep and have been since about two days ago at that point. As if cog’s started turning in the demon’s head, Lucifer was going to call Simeon next but he was met with his answer quickly when Solomon popped into the House of Lamentation. 

That’s why they’re here now. They had been reading books upon books from both Satan’s bedroom (where they confirmed he was asleep), the library in the house, and Solomon made a trip to RAD’s library. Solomon also explained where the curse came from in the first place, holding out the DVD and despite Lucifer’s rage towards Levi, he managed not to kill his brother in his sleep. Though he may be tied up and hanging in Mammon’s usual punishment spot at the staircase.

“Hm … I suppose there’s one thing I could try …” Solomon pondered over his thoughts, as he held the DVD in his hand, inspecting it. “I could attempt to locate the witch through their curse.”

“Why didn’t ya mention that sooner?!”

“Mainly because it might take days to find them. They could be here in the Devildom or they could be somewhere in the human realm. This magic is strong enough to likely be able to cross over realms.”

“Hmm … It’s risky,” Lucifer thought aloud, his hand resting on his chin. “Though it might help us in this process eventually. Whether we do it now while the curse is still in effect or we do it after, this witch will suffer.”

An amused smirk came across Lucifer’s features, his sadistic side showing it’s facing. Mammon cringed but Solomon had to hide his chuckling.

They were distracted from the conversation when a slow knock rapped against the door. They all blinked and looked between each other before Lucifer called to come in, they were even more shocked when the youngest demon brother stepped in. Belphegor looked worse than they thought they had, he ushered quickly over to the bed and looked at you. Relief, much similar to what they all had felt when seeing you perfectly fine again, washed over him and he plopped to the ground.

“Oi! Hey, Belphie!” Mammon shouted, coming to his youngest brother’s side. “Ya just woke up, don’t go to sleep already!”

“I’m not …” Belphegor grumbled, turning his head that was against the floor towards Mammon. “I am exhausted though.”

“What happened?”

The youngest relayed everything to his brother’s and Solomon, his discomfort was still apparent as he talked about the rat-goblin and being trapped in the cabinet. When he was finally able to leave it, morning had come. The cat’s had plastered themselves back on the walls of the temple, blood dripping from their mouths and the rat-goblin laid lifeless in the center of the floor. When he saw no sign of you, he feared you had been eaten, but the creature was skinny and had no full stomach. He thought maybe you had escaped and slowly, he blinked his eyes from the sunlight until the light turned into his bedroom ceiling.

After making attempts to wake up his twin brother, which failed, Belphegor made his way out to the hallway and heard their voices which led him here. Solomon and Lucifer grimaced at the nightmare, their usual composures were broken at the thought of your suffering, but Mammon stayed uncharismatically quiet as he instinctually gently patted his youngest brother’s hair, which Belphegor didn’t swat away.

“I wouldn’t recommend one of us leaving yet,” Solomon finally spoke, returning to their conversation beforehand. “At least not until more of us have woken up.”

“I’m sure there’s someone specific you would want to wake up,” Lucifer looked at the sorcerer knowingly.

“I’m sure you’re not surprised that I would hope for either Satan or Barbatos.”

“Lord Diavolo would be helpful in this situation as well.”

“This curse is old.” The two heads turned to Belphegor who finally sat up but leaned his head against Lucifer’s bed. “Obviously if you couldn’t break it, brother, I can’t,” the youngest looked to the eldest, “but whoever this witch is, they’ve been alive for a long time … or they studied ancient curses.”

Lucifer furrowed his brows and looked back to Solomon, who was thinking over the information. “This couldn’t be Maddi, could it?” The sorcerer looked to the demon and was met with a shake of his head.

“I highly doubt it. If it were her then her signature would be all over it,” Lucifer frowned. “That haughty witch likes to be recognized for her work.”

Just then, they heard you squirming and whimpering in your sleep. It had barely been a day since you last were in a nightmare in the dreamland, and as much as they wanted to help, they couldn’t. They only hoped whatever you were experiencing didn’t last long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> did anyone ask for some brotherly love????  
> idk man but i wish we could see more sweet moments with these guys as brothers  
> they might be a little dumb but thats ok uwu
> 
> i know this chapter is a little shorter but i wanted to include some inbetween so you guys know that nobody's dead lol  
> and that they're working on finding a way to break the curse and find the witch ! >:)
> 
> also i made a [tumblr](https://karasus.tumblr.com/) ??  
> follow me there for anything i might be up to ? talk to me ?  
> i'll probably talk about future projects and ideas and i'd be happy for discussions  
> also lemme know if you wanna exchange friend codes yooo
> 
> as mentioned in the last chapter  
> next title is going to be "as big as a thumb"  
> you'll see it soon !


	13. part one. as big as a thumb.

Normally these dreams started pretty calm or at least with enough semblance for you to get an understanding of your situation, but right now you’ve woken up to find yourself on a broad leaf of a water lily, which that alone made you dizzy. You gathered that you’ve shrunk in size, but not just a few inches or even a couple of feet, altogether you’ve become small enough that the flies that swarmed around the stream were about the same size as you. The little makeshift bed you woke up in was a shell of a walnut, the fish monstrously big with large eyes that stared at you as they passed, bugs stopping and watching you curiously before flying away. All of it had you frozen in place, a mixture of fear and awe.

Your fear escalated once you saw them. Two toads swimming their way towards you, eyes fixed on you. You wanted to hide but even if you clambered your way back into the walnut bed, would that even save you? You glanced to the side where the shore of the stream was warmly welcoming you to swim to, but if you, someone now so small, even make it? Your time to find a way out quickly closed when the toads stopped in front of the lily pad.

One of the toads bowed their head to you and you could feel the furrow grow on your brows as you gaped at them. “Meet my son!”

You could feel your brain short circuit. The toad, with a strangely lustrous voice, spoke to you. “He is to be your husband. We’ve made preparations for your home! I decorated it with yellow lilies and it’s in the mud!”

You were silent. The shock must have not been evident on your face because the toad continued happily before nudging the other one, though he didn’t speak words, he only croaked and grumbled in the water. The mother toad laughed lightly. “He’s not the best with words but that’s not why you get married anyways!”

Hysterical. That’s what you felt like, your face twitching before you seemed to laugh along with the toad, though you were more or less laughing in your disbelief. You knew you were in dreamlands based on fairy tales, but your senses and thoughts couldn’t process the fact that you were speaking to animals. You took falling to the Devildom better.

Any words you spoke at this moment came out garbled and messy as the toad grabbed the walnut bed and then she and her son swam away. “What?” You stared at their forms disappearing in the distance, leaving you alone on the lily pad once again. “What the hell?”

“Oh, you poor thing.”

A voice made you jump out of your stupor, but you looked around, trying to find them before you felt the shift of water. A collection of small fish huddled at the edge of the leaf pad, their dark eyes somehow conveying their pity.

“I can’t believe she’s trying to make you marry her son!” One said exasperated.

“That’s not the only problem!” Another said. “The fact that they’re being forced to marry a toad of all things!”

“Yes,” another piped in. “They’re quite gross.”

The little fish turned back to you in unison, a sigh escaping them sadly. You agreed with them eagerly, not only the thought of being forced into marriage was distressing but also the fact that a human and a toad getting together was revolting. You weren’t sure if you could look at the amphibians the same if you had to spend a wedding night with one. To avoid this, you shook yourself out of your shock and leaned towards the fish.

“Can you help me?” You asked, albeit warily, but your options were slim.

“Yes!” One of the fish answered quickly, receiving agreeing nods from the others with them. “We may not be able to do much, but we will save you from marrying the toad!”

Thankful for their eagerness, and understanding as well, you watched as their heads dipped back into the depth of the water and felt the leaf that you were on tug slightly until it started to drift away. You gasped when the steam caught the pad and you started flowing with the water. You could see the little fish swim around happily under the water before they disappeared into the darkness of the water foliage.

“Okay …” You gaped at your surroundings once again. The sky was darkened with gray clouds and the air was chilly enough to go straight to your bones. “I’m not sure how the rest of this is gonna work in my favor,” you noted, realizing you have no way to control the lily pad.

Despite this, you relaxed slightly as you attempted to gather your thoughts. Your last moments in the last dream became a major blur, but the scenes of it replayed in your head, shivers running up your already chilled body. You considered that the most traumatizing nightmare to have happened so far, the snarling and squeals of the rat-goblin echoing in your head. Belphegor was trapped inside the cabinet but you wondered how the weak wood would hold against the beast, even with the help with the cats.

The cats on the other hand also made you feel a twinge of fear, but with the way they moved and attacked only the rat-goblin, you were curious if they even registered you there. They kept Belphegor safe and ensured the beast couldn’t escape, but through that, they left you helpless. You weren’t sure of what to think of them, but you felt some hope in thinking that the demon you left behind was fine.

A strong gust of wind made you shake once more. The stream had picked up the pace, the water pushing the lily pad further, and further, you expected to likely come to a river soon at this rate. You looked around and noticed a strip of tall wild grass leaning over. You shakily stood on the lily pad and stretched your hands over your head, the grass’ tip just almost out of reach, but your fingertips grabbed on and pulled it down enough for you to put both your hands on it. Despite the pull of the water, your weight was enough to keep the leaf pad from continuing to float away, and the lack of your weight kept the grass from being pulled out of the ground.

Your hands climbed their way up the wild grass, which took more strength than you thought, but it served enough as an anchor to help the lily pad drift towards the shore of the stream. The closer you got you finally managed to stretch out one of your legs, your toes gripping onto the muddy dirt and helping with the pull, but the unsteadiness kept you just out of reach to get out of the water. You groaned, attempting to use all your strength, but the force of water compared to you continued to make that difficult.

Eventually, you opted to just get yourself dirty. Still close enough to the shore to reach, you jumped off the lily pad with the grass still in your tight grip. Not much to your surprise, you landed about thigh-deep in the mix of water and mud. Trudging out and looking at your muck covered pants and skin, you knew you were going to have to clean up soon, especially as the air continued to grow cold and the sky became darker. You frowned though, knowing you had nowhere to exactly go.

Starting forward was your only choice. You hugged your body as you walked through the tall grass, looking around for anything to save yourself from the incoming night, but taking time to inspect things would take too long, your tiny legs only able to cover so much ground.

Rustling sounded in the close distance to the north of you and you listened carefully, your slim options opening up slightly in hope. When you came closer, you noticed straw being ruffled around before a field mouse popped it’s head out and adjusted the straw on the outside. You concealed yourself for a moment, watching the mouse as it worked, you were curious if it could speak as the fish and toads had. ‘Likely …’ You had thought, but your other concern was whether it would be safe or not.

Field mice were not notoriously known for being feisty, unlike its close counterpart, a rat. You shuffled in your spot and the mouse stopped, staring in your direction. You gasped quietly and hid behind a bundle of grass at its roots.

“Is someone there?”

A feminine like voice called out and you assumed it to be the mouse. You peeked out slightly and she caught you easily, a small squeak coming out before she crawled out of the straw. “Can I help you?”

You hesitated, the mouse and yourself making eye contact for a moment, and she curiously came closer and closer. You chewed at your bottom lip as you seriously contemplated asking for help. The toads may have been the ones to get you to your current predicament, but through the help of the fish, it made you consider the field mouse more.

“I’m- … I’m just looking for somewhere to stay,” you spoke out, though your voice still held some of your hesitations, you stepped out only for the mouse to gasp as she took in your appearance. “Ah, and I suppose just somewhere to clean up.”

“You poor creature,” the mouse frowned. “Yes, please come in and get warm. I’ll prepare a meal.”

You raised your brow to the idea of a mouse making you food, but you only smiled slightly to the generosity as she ushered you to the burrow of her home. It felt strange being small enough to fit inside the small hole that field mouses made for their houses, but as you managed your way in, you were surprised to be greeted with the feeling of warmth. Though it was what you expected of a home for a mouse, the earth warmed the space comfortably and shielded you from the outside.

“Now you may not be able to properly bathe,” the mouse said from behind you before scurry over to a few leaves that seemed to be placed specifically. “But you can at least rinse the dirt off your skin.” You walked over to where she was and noticed the leaves cupped perfectly with small puddles of water in them. “Just hang up your cloth somewhere for it to dry.”

You removed your pants and draped them over a piece of stone that jutted into the burrow, and used the water in the leaves to splash your legs and clean them from the dirt. The coldness made you shiver, but instead of feeling icy, you felt your body able to warm itself back up. You did the same process to your pants to rid the mud on the cloth before returning it to its place to dry.

When the mouse gave you food, you were glad to see it was only barley seeds instead of some sort of cooked meal. “Oh!” The mouse piped. “I must mention, please just keep my home clean. And, I will be expecting a visit from my mole friend soon.” You nodded, keeping clean wasn’t much of a problem and as long as the mole didn’t attempt to attack you, you don’t see how that could be a problem either.

The mouse showed you to a bundle of straw that she gathered for you to sleep on, and as you laid down, the mouse on her pile, spoke again. “Do you know any stories?” She asked curiously.

You blinked, you thought about just denying that you did but then you couldn’t help but laugh to yourself, what are you thinking, you’ve been in multiple stories now. The mouse wiggled and made itself comfortable as you started to tell the story of Rapunzel, though more from your perspective, you were sure to add the tiniest of details to capture all of the mouse’s curiosity. She sighed happily at the mention of a prince and giggled at the (non-specific) mentions of lovemaking. When you finally got to the end, the mouse gasped at the tragedy.

“What happened next?!” She cried.

You were about to continue before you contemplated holding off. You needed to have a plan when you were going to leave the burrow, so perhaps attempting to stay another night wouldn’t be so bad. “If you allow,” you smiled to the mouse, “I’ll continue this tomorrow night before I sleep.”

“Oh yes!” The mouse cheered and nodded. “I may only rest during the day, but if I can get wonderful stories to listen to every night, I would be a very happy mouse!”

“Alright,” you laughed lightly at her excitement. “Then I’ll continue this tomorrow.”

The next day went uneventful, the air cold and damp from a night’s light rain. You took the time to wander outside and become more aware of your surroundings, but to avoid becoming lost, you kept close to the burrow so it, unfortunately, meant you couldn’t travel very far. A few bugs decided to have a conversation on the incoming warm weather which helped you indicate that you were likely looking at your season being early spring. It explained the temperature and cloudy skies.

As night finally came, the mouse excitedly came inside with the mole. “Oh, he’s early! Please greet him!”

You watched as the mole wandered and sniffed the burrow, coming closer to where you sat on the straw. “Um, hello?” You greeted, a bit questioningly as he wandered in a new direction, his blindness making him unable to see you.

The mole didn’t greet you in return, but the mouse still happily sat on her straw and looked to you. “I told the mole all about your story! So please continue it so that he can hear the rest!”

“Ah, alright. But the story may take another day, I would hate to leave him on a cliffhanger,” you laughed lightly.

“Oh, it’s alright! He’s my neighbor, he will likely visit again!”

You hummed in thought, but decidedly shook your head and started with your story with Lucifer. You opted to make it more lovey-dovey rather than sinful, changing it to make it sound like the wolf only fell in love with the girl, not just knotting the girl. Like yesterday, the mouse happily listened and gasped when she felt the need and giggled when she found something amusing. The mole, on the other hand, made himself comfortable on the floor as he seemed to listen, but he made no noises and part of you wondered if he just fell asleep with his eyes open.

When you ended the story for the night, the mouse was gleeful knowing there was still more to come in this interesting tale you’ve spun for her, the mole still silent though. The mouse showed the mole the way out of the burrow to help him back to his home, you had decided to make yourself comfortable to sleep for the night but you heard the quick movements of the mouse making her way back inside.

“Oh, dear! Oh, dear!” She exclaimed excitedly. “I have brilliant news for you!” You raised your brows, questioning silently to have her continue. “The mole said he was fond of your story, but he was even more fond of your voice! He wants to marry you!”

You stared at her for a long while, mouth hanging open. “What?!” You frowned and shook your head. “No way! I don’t want to marry a mole!”

The mouse gasped in surprise. “What do you mean?” She sounded angry, confused even at your denial. “He’s a well off creature, why wouldn’t you want to marry him?”

“For many reasons,” your brows furrowed, “but mainly because it wouldn’t be humane for me to marry an animal!”

“Nonsense!”

You shook your head furiously. “Look, this isn’t up for debate. This is my life and I’m not gonna marry him.” Though this is just a dream, you thought to yourself, but the idea of marrying an animal is enough to make you shiver in disgust.

“Unfortunately,” the mouse said, defiantly, “I told him that you would be overjoyed to be married to him. So I hope you’ll learn to get over yourself.”

You gaped at her. “You can’t do that!”

“You need a home! And he has plenty of space.” The mouse huffed and started pacing. “I can’t believe your attitude, I should bite you back to your senses.” The mention of biting made you shift against the straw. “I am done arguing with you,” and she stormed out of the burrow.

You weren’t sure how you were going to sleep after that.

After hours of tossing and turning, you had finally felt yourself drifting into sleep, but that was thrown away quickly when you started hearing scraping noises and the next thing was one of the walls of the burrow breaking down. You yelped, attempting to hide in the straw.

“Don’t worry,” the voice of the mouse came through the hole of the burrow and she came near you. “It’s only the mole.”

“What is he doing?” You looked to her before turning back to the new hole where the mole climbed out of, the dirt sliding off his velvety fur.

“He wants to be able to have you travel to his home easily.”

“I don’t want to do that,” you practically hissed at the mouse.

She huffed and ignored you before going over to the mole. They talked happily between each other, the mole being slightly more lively than he had before, but the creature was still stuffy and held a passive-aggressive demeanor.

“Ah,” the mole spoke, grabbing your attention. “I must mention, do not be alarmed by the dead bird.” You were about to exclaim that who wouldn’t be concerned about a dead animal, but the mole then motioned for you to follow him. You frowned but through the angry stares from the mouse, you followed.

You followed the mole through the dark tunnel, the mouse following just behind before he came to a stop. The only light you had for you to see was a small piece of phosphorescent wood that glowed like a small flame, but it was enough for you to gasp loudly at the sight of the dead bird. Though it wasn’t unsightly, part of you almost couldn’t believe the blind mole that there was a dead animal. More or less, you only felt pity for the bird.

It was a swallow, curled in on itself, the feathers still perfect and tight to itself and its eyes closed. It looked as if it had just fallen asleep there. The mole punctured the roof of the tunnel, causing it to cave in slightly for it to let in sunlight and you stared at the bird as the mouse sighed sadly. “How unfortunate, he seems to have been claimed by the winter.”

You blinked, looking to her. “What do you mean?”

“When swallows, and most birds, don’t fly south for the winter, they curl up on themselves and die,” she explained in a miserable tone.

At that the mole parted from you, stopping up the hole he made, his warning heard as well as his welcome to his home and the mouse returned to her burrow. You still stayed with the swallow, curious if he was dead. You approached him, inspecting the bird’s body before finally, though nervously, dipping your head near the puff of its chest.

Thump … Thump …

You gaped, pulling away. You hadn’t thought the possibility of the bird being alive to be true, but it still made you frown. The bird would likely die eventually if it doesn’t become warm. You ran back to the mouse’s burrow and quickly collected the straw that she had made your makeshift bed out of and returned to the bird. You hoped that covering the bird to trap any of its heat left would help. You tossed the straw over it, covering it from the top of its head and down to its feathery bottom.

You considered why you were decidedly helping the swallow, the main reason being more selfish than anything. If you could have a bird on your side, an overhead sight would have a major advantage of your tiny size, though you aren’t completely sure if it would help your overall problem. But anything at this point to get somewhere, and not married to a mole or a toad, would be great.

-

It took about a day in a half for the swallow to finally shift. Of course, you dealt with the mouse continuing to push you to marry the mole, and the mole continued to welcome you into his den, despite your constant refusal. But when you had decided to appease the animal a little, you traveled through the tunnel and checked on the bird. Your hopes were answered when the little bird grumbled.

“Are you awake?!” You brushed away the straw from their face and watched as they squirmed and continued to groan. 

“Where am I?” The swallow finally mumbled, their eyes opening slowly.

“You’re in a tunnel of a mole. They said you were dead,” you explained quickly. “I noticed you were alive, so I threw straw over you to warm you.”

“My gratitude.” But the swallow closed their eyes once more. “Come back to me tomorrow.” It said and drifted back to sleep.

So you did. You kept silent to the mouse and mole about the swallow awakening, hoping that their daytime sleep schedules would keep them from noticing you visiting the bird.

You ran down the tunnel and uncovered the bird once again, this time their eyes opening more readily and with alertness. “What is the season?” They asked right away.

“Ah, I believe it’s spring,” you answered. “It’s getting warmer outside, I think. I haven’t been able to go outside.”

The bird stood from its spot, ruffling its feathers. “Then let us find out.”

You blinked and watched as the bird went over to the weak spot where the mole had stopped up the hole and they pecked at it. The dirt fell away and sunlight was once again revealed, you could feel the warmth hit your skin and you realized at this point you had gone two days without the sun. The bird fluttered its wings and hunched slightly downward.

“Are you leaving?” You stopped them. They looked at you and tilted their head, confused by your questioning. “Can I go with you?”

“In return for helping me, I will take you,” the swallow nodded, “but I do not plan on going far. I will wait until winter to go south.”

You shook your head. “That’s fine! I’ll let you know where you can drop me off.”

“Then climb on,” they tweeted.

You didn’t hesitate, though in the back of your mind there was fear of riding something that could easily get you killed if you didn’t hang on tight enough. You climbed onto the bird's back and the slimness of its neck was enough for you to be able to wrap your arms around tightly without choking the bird. In the next moment, you attempted to hold in your scream as the bird lifted off the ground and with quick movements came out of the tunnel and into the bright sky.

The weather was already considerably warmer, the sky now blue and the sun shining brightly. You were sure you were only in the burrow for about two days, but the outside world was progressing quickly. You furrowed your brows to that fact, curious if the time you knew was different than what existed here.

Flying like this was a new experience and you know this is not one you would likely have again (you hoped) and despite your nervousness, you glanced out to the scenery. The height made your head dizzy but you marveled at the large expanse of land.

“My home will likely not be fit for you,” the swallow spoke over the winds. “When we arrive, you should choose a flower to make your own home with.”

“Where are you headed?” You asked curiously.

“Into the human’s town. There is a spot that all swallows make a home at when here during the summer, flowers bloom just below.”

As the bird said, you watched below as the country turned into more paved roads and stone structured buildings stood. Then he hovered around a stone arch with bundles of nests on top, the structure had likely been there for a long time and you assumed no one cared to clean it, so the swallow’s continued to home there. You looked further below where they had mentioned the blooming flowers and noticed the mass of rose bushes. The petals were a sweet shade of pink and immediately your thoughts traveled to a certain demon.

“No way …” You looked throughout the flowers. “Can you get closer to the roses?” You called the bird and they complied, lowering and getting closer before settling on top of one of the bushes. You chewed your lip in anticipation as you looked around, unsure of where to start and whether or not you would even find him your size, but the swallow suddenly turned and bit away at one of the petals.

“Hey!” You heard a voice call out and immediately you climbed down from the bird and fell into the rose that they had bit from. You stumbled before pushing aside the petals and being greeted by the sight of the beautiful demon.

Asmodeus gaped when he spotted you, his honeydew eyes sparkling with interest. “Wow!” He soon smiled widely, forgetting the bird and approaching you.

You met the demon halfway. “Asmo! Finally!” You crashed yourself into his embrace, ignoring his surprise. “I know, I know! You probably don’t remember me, but seriously, I was worried I would have to go back and marry a mole.”

“Eh?” Asmodeus frowned and leaned back from you to look at your form. “You’re right, I don’t have any idea who you might be, but something as delicate as you marrying a beast of a mole?”

You looked up to him and sighed with relief, your body slumping slightly against him. “As much as I wish you remembered me, I’m still glad to see one of you guys.”

“You mean a fairy?”

You blinked and tilted a brow to him. “Fairy?”

Then in response, Asmodeus stretched out glass-like wings from his back and you stepped back, shock reaching your visage. “Why don’t you have wings?” He asked, curiously.

“Uh … Well, that’s because I’m not a fairy,” you answered, but continued to stare at the shimmering wings. They weren’t anything like the wings in his demon form, but you found them all the same beautiful.

“You’re not!” He frowned and threw his hands up in surprise. “But look at you!”

“Yeah,” you laughed lightly, “I know, I’m small.”

“Oh, no,” Asmodeus said, his charming smile returning to his face as he placed his hands at your waist. “It’s not about your size. It’s about the fact that you’re so beautiful.”

Though you’ve had Asmodeus compliment you, receiving them still never failed to make your cheeks flush pink. “You’re almost just as beautiful as I am.” That addition didn’t surprise you. “I almost want to make you my queen.”

You raised your brows in surprise. “Your what?”

Without further explanation, he reached above his head where a small gold crown was and moved it to you, placing it on the top of your head. His slender hands then cupped your face, turning it up to have your eyes connect with his and his breath just against your lips. “May I kiss you, my queen?”

You’re not completely taken aback as you had been with the last few brothers, but there was no denying the magnetic pull Asmodeus had, even without his charm being able to affect you. He was every word to describe beautiful under the three realms skies and more, there was perhaps no way to capture it with words. So when he held your gaze with his dazzling pair of eyes, you felt in ways inferior but also oppositely, like a beautiful rose held within his hands.

“Yes.”

Asmodeus closed the space between your lips and placed a soft kiss. His mouth was gentle and smooth, the way his lips felt like the very petals of the rose the two of you stood in, his thumbs at your cheeks caressing over the skin. You would’ve expected the Avatar of Lust’s kisses to be hot and searingly hungry for more, but rather, he was more fueled by romanticism, insistent on giving you gentleness and butterflies. You wondered if he was like this with all his lovers, or if he was perhaps only this way with you.

Then he pulled away.

Asmodeus smiled warmly to you, his thumbs still stroking across your warm cheeks. He giggled and winked. “We’ll continue this later,” he sang and above your head, the swallow tweeted, the rest joining in above on the stone arch. As if Asmodeus could sense your curiosity, he spoke once again while looking above to the singing birds. “It’s a wedding song.”

Though you never agreed to a marriage, you couldn’t help but laugh and smile warmly to the birds above. “It’s beautiful.”

“Like me?” Asmodeus leaned to you expectantly.

“Like you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay i apologize for such a large build up to asmo lol  
> if anyone is familiar with the story of thumbelina they would know that i already cut so much out of the original story  
> i tried really hard to make it flow and still have certain characters that i felt necessary for the story  
> but even still it turned into this 5 thousand word chapter lol
> 
> i plan on getting part two up in a few days mainly because i wont be updating next weekend  
> plus i want to get this chapter fully done for everyone to not be left without so good ol asmo lovin :')  
> next chapter probably wont be this long but i will make it your worth while i promise lol
> 
> follow me on tumblr (@karasus)


	14. part two. as big as a thumb.

“Ah! Asmo, that tickles!”

The demon’s lithe hands ran along your bare sides, goosebumps running along your skin, and sending a shiver up your spine. He giggled, watching you squirm from his delicate touches.

“I can’t help myself,” he purred into your ear. “Your body is just so enticing.”

Another shiver as he dragged his nails along your arm, but you huffed after. “Yes, thank you, but this isn’t what you asked me to remove my shirt for.”

Asmodeus pouted and rested his chin against your shoulder as you peered over to him. “It’s fun to tease you though.”

You sighed and shook your head, but a small smile still played at your lips. He insisted on giving you a pair of wings, to which you at first refused, as entertaining the idea sounded, you couldn’t help but also think about the consequences that could follow as a normal human suddenly gaining wings to fly. Asmodeus held onto his belief that you would be fine though and that he would teach you. Eventually, once the sky was starting to darken and he spent much of his time pestering you with the box that held the wings and then showing off with his wings, flying like how you imagined a fairy would, delicate and pretty, as you still sat within the rose, you finally gave in.

Here you are now, in between his teases and soft touches. You wouldn’t admit to him that you enjoyed it, at least not right now when he was reveling in the tiny gasps that did escape you. Asmodeus said you needed to remove your shirt for him to properly place the wings, but at this point, you were starting to believe that he just wanted to see more skin. You wouldn’t have denied him if he outright asked though, so you allowed him to have his fun for the moment.

“Well, I suppose I should give you the wings like I said I would,” Asmodeus sighed, happily with a small giggle before retrieving the box.

You sat in anticipation, you were curious if it would hurt but he had assured you it wouldn’t. “Done!” And it didn’t. You blinked and looked over your shoulder, your eyes widening to the sight of delicate glass wings, so transparent you could see Asmodeus through them, in between the little veins. They naturally moved slowly, opening and closing, you could barely register the feeling of them aside from the slight pull on your back muscles.

The demon looked at you curiously as you just continued to stare at the wings in awe, your mouth hanging open. “H- … How?” You finally asked, finding your voice within your astonishment. He tilted his head. “I mean …! How did you put them on? I can even feel them!”

Asmodeus smiled warmly and giggled at your childish wonder. “All fairies have a little bit of magic, y’know?” He ran his fingers along the outline of your wings, a different shiver waving over you. Though he noticed, he decidedly ignored it for now. “Plus, all wings are made with magic. We take them from creatures that pass and don’t use them anymore, and then we sprinkle them with fairy dust.”

“Wait!” You gasped. “Fairy dust is a thing? How do you make it?”

Asmodeus couldn’t help but laugh out loud at your outburst. “It’s easier than you think. We’re especially flower fairies so we make it out of pollen. We try not to make too much though because otherwise, the bees have nothing to feed off of. So we just save it for special occasions.”

You hummed. “I suppose that makes sense. It’s hard to believe things like this exist, though it’s not the first time I’ve struggled with this either,” you noted, thinking back when you first had to wrap your head around everything the Devildom introduced you to.

“I have to wonder, my dear,” the demon ran a hand through your hair lovingly, “where on earth have you come from?”

“You mean quite literally?” You questioned, brows furrowing. He nodded, seemingly genuinely curious about you as if he could tell that you weren’t really from here. You sighed. “I’m glad you’re asking, I almost thought you weren’t concerned at all about me somehow knowing your name.”

“At first I wasn’t,” Asmodeus admitted, a sheepish smile coming across his features, “but that’s only because I’m a prince. Once I realized you weren’t a fairy, I figured you must’ve just heard about me through the animals, but you’re so casual with me, so now I’m thinking it has to be something else.”

“I do know you, but not from here.” You watched as the expression on his face contorted with confusion. “I suppose, from another realm would be a better way of saying that.”

You took your time explaining to Asmodeus what the Devildom was and explaining to him who he and his brothers were to you. Not once did he stop to question you, only listening intently as you talked, his expression changing from mere confusion to concern, he could likely see the stress seeping from your words. When you explained the curse, part of you wondered if the world in front of you would break and shatter, as if harming the fourth wall, but that didn’t happen. You realized though, the more you explained about your current predicament, you remembered your frustration at the lack of knowledge.

You hadn’t realized you balled your fists until Asmodeus’ gentle hand took one of them and his other soothed over the top of your head. “I may not completely understand,” his honey eyes looked over your features, his visage soft, “but I have a feeling your answers aren’t too far behind.”

You smiled appreciatively as he soon pouted and pinched one of your cheeks. “I can’t help but be a little jealous that I share you with others in that other realm,” a mischievous smirk landed itself on his lips, “but I’m sure I probably do the best.”

You gasped as Asmodeus leaned into you, the warmth from his body under his clothes emanating onto your bare skin, making you all the more conscious that you haven’t put your shirt back on. His hands that were once teasing are now firm when they found your waist, his digits pressing into the soft skin. His eyes glanced between your lips and then back, a silent ask that you granted permission to by gently pressing a kiss against his mouth, to which he responded more hungrily. One of his hands left your waist and tangled in your hair, his fingernails just grazing across your scalp and making you hum pleasantly.

Asmodeus eagerly worked you into open-mouthed kisses and dipped his tongue into your mouth teasingly, only giving you light sensations before pulling away and doing it once again. The action made you feel worked up and needy quickly, your hands finding purchase in his clothes by gripping and pulling at the fabric, wanting more which he only found entertainment in refusing. 

“Asmo,” you finally spoke out and he leaned away fully, but his hips pressed against yours and gave a slight roll to make you gasp quietly.

“Is there something you need?” Asmodeus hummed and looked at you with his half-lidded gaze, his lust becoming more apparent, but despite his nature, he relished in not giving in too quickly. “Do you want me to do something for you?”

“Stop playing with me.”

“What? You’re not having fun?” He all but purred, the hand still in your hair giving you a slight pull and causing you to lean your head back. Asmodeus licked a stripe up the exposure of your neck and groaning audibly when you moaned at the attention. “What do you want?”

“Touch me more,” you sighed, your eyes glued to the soft locks of his hair as his breath ghosted over your skin.

“More?” He giggled. “I’m already touching you. Is there someplace else? Like, here?” He gave one of your hips a squeeze, his thumb dipping against the waistline of your trousers and brushing against the sensitive skin of your pelvis. “Or here?” The same hand then wanders up your abdomen and fondles one of your breasts.

“Everywhere.”

Asmodeus lifted his head and met your gaze finally, the heat in his eyes was heavy with lust and want. “I suppose I can manage that.”

The demon didn’t waste time in moving his hands to both of your breasts and trailing an exchange of bites and wet kisses down your neck and chest before wrapping his lips around one of your nipples, your other being pinched between his fingertips. You gasped, the sensations sending heat straight to your cunt and making your legs wobble. Your eyes squeezed shut and you moaned his name when he flicked the pert bud within his mouth with his tongue.

“Ah, you’re so cute,” he said when pulling away for a moment and giving both of your breasts a light squeeze. “I wonder what other noises you can make, my dear.”

You watched as his hands dipped and wrapped around the waistband of your pants, his eyes flickering to your face for unspoken consent and you nodded eagerly, earning a cute giggle from Asmodeus. Soon you could feel the cool breeze of the night air hitting the warm skin of your pelvis, and suddenly your mind shifted to the fact that you were outside.

“Asmo,” you called to him and he paused, though now on his knees in front of you. “Are … other’s going to hear us?” It was still a question for you. You hadn’t met any other fairies yet and the petals of the rose covered most of the night sky and in turn hiding the two of you.

“Don’t worry,” he said as he planted kisses on the top of your thigh, “no other fairy will hear, but if you’re loud enough the birds might hear you.” It was a light tease, but you still frowned. “I’ll try not to make you scream.”

Easier said than done when you could feel his lips trailing closer to the inside of your thigh, his hands helping you spread your legs apart. You gasped as Asmodeus moved closer so that you were straddling his face, your toes holding up some of your weight, while the rest of you was balanced in his hands that held you by your ass cheeks. He pressed a kiss to your cunt before sliding his tongue between your folds, your head throwing back in pleasure as he pressed against your clit right away.

Your moans became louder and louder as he eagerly lapped at you, and when you looked down to him, you noticed how his eyes never left yours causing you to blush a deep red, but instead of turning away from his gaze you decidedly held on. Asmodeus let out a low moan against your clit, the vibrations making you grind but instead of keeping you still, he flattened his tongue and allowed you to continue rolling your hips. Your fingers carded through his soft locks before taking a handful and tugging, helping you to please yourself more on his tongue.

“A-Asmo!”

When he felt you starting to stutter he took control once again, one of his hands dipping between your legs, your slick easily allowing him to push two slender fingers inside of your cunt. You moaned loudly at the intrusion and shook when he curled his fingers and pressed firmly against the sweet spot inside of you, his tongue continuing to press and draw shapes against your clit. You threw your head back when your vision went white and your orgasm made your legs shake, the noises escaping you now barely audible in your ears as he helped you ride through it, with fingers massaging your insides before pulling out, and kisses now being pressed at the inside of your thighs.

You could feel your breathing began to steady as Asmodeus slowly helped you lower down to the bed of the rose, the texture ticklish against your bare skin. Asmodeus placed kisses across your stomach and chest before meeting you with feverish lips that tasted like you. When he pulled away, he sat back on his knees and threw his shirt over his head, the shake of his head magically placing his hair back in place. He watched you carefully as you sat up and began kissing at his chest, your hands roaming on his sides and up to his back, making him sigh pleasantly.

“Is it my turn?” Asmodeus purred, running his fingers through your hair to reveal your face. You only nodded as you leaned forward enough to press your lips against his ribs before he stood and you watched as he pulled the rest of his clothing off, revealing his length.

Your hand found the base of his cock and gave slow strokes, your other hand massaging his balls. Asmodeus let out a soft moan, his hands finding your hair once more and pushing you slightly, eager for more. You ran your tongue on the underside of his length, all the way up to the head and across the slit, then taking a little bit of him in your mouth. He whined when you pulled back though, stroking with your hand and running your tongue on the side of his cock, relishing in the feeling of the bulging vein. He gave another light push with his hand at the back of your head and you teased him with your gaze, flickering up to look at his flushed cheeks.

“I thought you liked to play,” you giggled, a smile playing across your features.

Asmodeus laughed, high and melodic. “If that’s the case, I could do this for hours.”

“Ah, unfortunately, I’m a little impatient for that.”

You wrapped your lips back around his cock and through slow movements, you made your way down most of his length, your hand still wrapped around the base to make up for what you couldn’t take. Asmodeus gasped and moaned as you worked along with his cock, your tongue swiping across the underside and the head. Soon you could feel him rocking his hips, you slowly took finger after finger away on his cock and allowed him to shallowly thrust into your mouth until you were taking most of him. You moved your hands to squeeze his hips and he took the initiative to continue to thrust into your mouth, the head of his cock hitting the back of your throat and you forced yourself to hold back your gags.

When you looked up to him, the burn of tears at the corner of your eyes, Asmodeus sighed happily, his eyes barely open but keeping contact with your own. “You look so pretty like this,” he sang, and you felt a moan bubble up from your chest and reverberate against his cock. 

Soon he pulled away, saliva dribbling down from your mouth and your throat dry, but he still admired your red face. Asmodeus knelt back down at your side and guided you to position yourself on your hands and knees. “I get to admire you and your new wings like this,” he said, running his fingernails down your spine, between the wings. 

You felt as Asmodeus ran the head of his cock against your slick folds before pressing into you, slowly filling your cunt. You gasped but with the prepping, you were already whining and grinding your hips back against him, ready for more. He was happy to oblige, as he took a tight grip on one of your hips and started slamming into you, the slap of skin quickly resounding in your ears and your moans falling from your lips.

A particularly loud mewl left you when Asmodeus’ freehand caressed up your wings and massaged the base one your back. The softness of his hand against the delicate appendages but the rough slam of his hips into you made your head spin and your moans becoming louder, the sensitivity building within you.

You could feel yourself starting to teeter over the edge when you leaned back into one of his thrusts and your eyes fluttered shut. You reached one of your hands between your legs and toyed with your clit, stars starting to bloom behind your eyelids. Asmodeus moaned loudly, singing encouragement and your name as your walls contracted around his cock and your orgasm washed over you, him following soon after and filling you, warmth spreading across your insides.

When Asmodeus collected him and pulled out, he helped you onto your back, careful of your wings so you didn’t bend them. He excused himself for a moment and suddenly you found the rose all too comforting, your body feeling sluggish and aches ran through your muscles. You blinked when you felt something between your legs, the demon had put his trousers back on and fetched something to clean off the fluids that seeped out of you, then he handed you fresh clothing.

You thanked him and he placed a sweet kiss against your lips, long and slow before he laid down next to you and brought you close to him. Despite the warmth that radiated off of him, you shivered when a cool breeze swept through the petals of the rose, and then something cold and wet. You gasped and quickly sat up. It was water.

“Oh no,” Asmodeus sat up next to you and sighed. “It’s going to rain. We should take cover in the trees.” He stood and reached his arm out to you, helping you up. “If this were a better time, I would say you should try and fly, but rain can come down fast.”

You nodded. “I’d rather not attempt in the dark either.”

Asmodeus hummed in agreement and then swept you up into his arms, a small squeak leaving you and he laughed. “I don’t want to look like a snack either to the animals.”

You blinked and tilted your head. “There are animals that will eat you?”

“Mhm, amphibians are the worst.”

Before you could say anything else, Asmodeus lifted the two of you into the air, water droplets already starting to fall. You saw the foreshadowing though, he hadn’t noticed your face darken with horror. Your thoughts raced at a million miles a minute but it wasn’t fast enough, for when you looked out past the rose bush, you saw the face of two toads. 

You had seen it before when the toad or frog darts its sticky tongue out to grab its prey, it's fast and jarring. But it’s downright frightening when you felt it stick to your back and yank you out of Asmodeus’ arms. You closed your eyes, attempting to block out the cry of your name and the whipping of water and cold air past your face. You didn’t want to think about it, you’ll wake up again. This isn’t getting much easier though.

Nor was it going to.

-

Morning came. This realm no longer held you within it and Asmodeus was fading it from it himself now, soon to wake up back in the Devildom. The swallow that had traveled with you tweeted with its sorrow, seeing that the one who helped them recover is now gone and the fairy prince is dazed and melancholic.

The swallow landed on a windowsill and sang a song, the head of the homeowner rising and coming to the bird.

“Tell me,” the voice hoarse as a wrinkled hand came out to the bird. “Have they finally left?”

A pitiful tweet.

“Good.” The hand wrapped around the bird and squeezed, the animal twitching and attempting to fight, but it was futile against the surprisingly strong, old hand. “They’ve been slow.”

“Let’s speed things up, shall we?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i love asmo so much  
> i feel like he would be such a good person to talk to about your problems  
> and then have a little fun after ya know lololol
> 
> as i mentioned in the notes on the last part, there won't be an update until next weekend  
> the title for that is "the lover's ghost" and it's a hungarian folk tale  
> i absolutely fell in the love with the short story and it's dark twist  
> if you would like to read it: [here](https://www.pitt.edu/~dash/type0365.html#jones)  
> i just so happened to stumble upon it and im so glad i did. i really recommend it
> 
> i know i say this in almost all my responses  
> but seriously everyone thank you so much for the support and wonderful comments  
> it's helped me seriously continue with this story and make sure i put the utmost work into it  
> im always so happy to know people are enjoying it  
> so really, thank you from the bottom of my heart and i hope i can continue to meet everyones expectations !
> 
> follow me on [tumblr](http://karasus.tumblr.com)


	15. part one. the lover's ghost.

Your eyes burned and the ache in your muscles and joints made you almost unable to move. You don’t clearly remember when you woke up in this bed, your thoughts were more muddled by the fact your ears echoed the crunch of bones and pain, Asmodeus’ cry as you were abruptly dragged from his arms. You laid in silence, unable to fall back to sleep despite the demand of rest from your body, and instead seemed to opt for staring at the unknown ceiling of this new dream.

When dawn finally broke, you could feel your body willing itself to get up, ignoring the cries of pain that whispered in your limbs. Nothing was broken in this dreamland, but the faintness of the feeling lingered. You allowed your body to carry you to where it willed, your arms pulling the thin, small fabric of the blanket over your shoulders and your feet slipped into worn-out slippers. You walked out of the small bedroom and took in your surroundings of the home, a small wobbly table with chairs, a large fireplace that still had little burning embers, and an earthenware pot sitting on top.

You exited the home, feeling more of the cool air of the early morning and you walked down the dirt road. The village was made of many homes about the size as the one you were in, and you noticed the few others that were already awake, though they were hard to ignore when you could feel their eyes on you. You would’ve found it unnerving but when you locked gazes with a woman who was retrieving clothing from a drying line, you could only see pity in her eyes. Not knowing where you were, or an understanding of what fairy tale this may be, you don’t understand why she would look at you so. 

When your legs finally stopped, the instincts carried you to the end of the village, the dirt road continuing some ways, but otherwise, it was empty. You wondered what would bring you here, the tugging feeling of staring to the distance ahead of you keeping you grounded and refusing to let you go. You could feel anxiety and sadness seep into your heart, making the ache of your body much more pronounced, and in an attempt to comfort yourself you tugged the thin blanket around you closer.

As the days continued on and on in these dreams, the more your brain felt muddled, and the more you could feel reality slipping from you at times. It almost felt as if something was attempting to take all control from you and having you fall into the functions of the fairy tale’s realities. For moments you could believe it to be normal that your hair was the length of a high tower, that you had a grandmother that lived in the woods, that you found a golden goose in a hallow tree. Or that painted cats could come alive and that animals could talk.

A voice called out your name, startling you, and launching you from your thoughts. You turned to see an old woman standing behind you, she wore a long cloak with the hood up, shadowing her face, but you could see the wrinkled skin and the white hair that fell out. 

“Come with me.”

She spoke again and you hesitated, watching as she slowly started making her way away from you. You finally followed, remaining with space between the two of you.

“Who are you?” You asked cautiously.

The old woman only grunted and continued down the dirt road into the village, her footsteps quickening.

When she finally approached one of the homes within the village she entered without a word to you, leaving the door open. You paused and attempted to look in, but the home was dark despite the light of the sun rising. You feared entering without knowing this woman, but it was forced to be abandoned when you felt a sudden pull on your clothing.

“Hurry up.”

The old woman’s voice called through the darkness of the house and the pull at your clothes became stronger, launching you forward and you fell into the home onto your hands and knees. You gasped as the door slammed shut behind you, shutting you in.

The smell hit you first, it was strong of burned incense and other indistinguishable smells that made not only your head spin and vile in the back of your throat. You rose to your feet, your eyes adjusting to the darkness. The home was rather empty, looking about the same as the one you woke up in, a large cauldron pot sat in the center of the room with shelves on the wall behind it, lined with jars and thick books. The air felt thick and heavy as if a weight came over your shoulders, and your hearing was almost too sensitive like you were hearing things that weren’t there.

A wave of cold air came over you, the hairs on your skin standing straight. You glanced over your shoulder and saw the same old woman you followed, though unable to see her eyes, you could tell she watched you carefully.

“What do you want?” You frowned, turning your full attention to her.

The old woman was silent for a long moment before a quiet, hoarse giggle left her throat. “You should know what I want.”

Your brows furrowed, watching as she made her way past you, standing next to the cauldron. A thin, wrinkled hand waved you over, cautiously you followed and stood at the other side. “Are you the witch?”

“Depends on which span of reality you’re asking.”

“Are you just fucking with me?” You spat, your agitation spilling forth. “You like playing games, don’t you?”

“If it wasn’t obvious.”

Your frown only pressed deeper lines into your visage, your eyes narrowed on the old woman. “Why are you doing this?”

“I want my eye.”

She stated the fact so plainly and you were dumbfounded for a long moment. “Eye? What eye?”

Through the darkness, the witch raised her head slightly and long fingers peeled back the hood over her head. “The one that belongs here.” The sight shocked you, not the lack of an eyeball for the socket, but the fact that you could feel the sudden realization wash over you. Part of you couldn’t believe you could forget her face and forget what she spoke, the words that made you fall asleep and end up in these dreamlands.

“The magic eye,” you gaped and shook your head. “How the hell am I supposed to find your eye when your curse has landed me in different dreams? And even for that matter, how come you can’t just get it yourself? You’re here too.” You could feel the anger bubbling within your chest, tempting to worsen with every word that spills forth from your mouth.

“If I could do that, I would have done that eons ago,” the witch snapped bitterly. “I’ve needed to use outside sources to get what I want, but unfortunately, all the ones I've ever lured in, they've all cowered and cried.”

“I killed them, of course,” the witch spoke matter-of-factly. Though you can’t say you’re not surprised that she would take such an action considering the small amount you’ve come to know about her within the time of this conversation, you could still feel your nails digging into the palms of your hands as you balled them into fists.

“But you,” she pointed a finger to you, “you’re different.”

“How so?”

“You’ve brought me the very person who put me here.” The witch watched as your eyes widened, a snicker escaping her. “The Lord himself.”

“You’ve gotta be kidding me?” You stammered in disbelief. Solomon being brought into this felt a bit surprising, but part of you hadn’t furthered to question it. “Who did you all drag into this?”

“The way this curse works,” the witch grabbed a book from the shelf behind her, flipping its pages before stopping and showing you, “is that it brings those closest to you into it as well, without concern as to what kind of relationship you have with such persons. So it’s positive for you that you have such … intimate relationships with most of them.”

You looked over the page, reading over the language. “It is Hebrew,” she said, closing and setting the book beside her. “Though not your modern tongue that the human realm is familiar with now. Magic practicing books from such a time became hard to come by, most burned and destroyed.”

“That explains the age of the curse,” you mumbled. “But this curse was placed on a modern-day DVD, how could you have been trapped for as long as you’re making it seem like?”

“It didn’t start as a DVD. When I was first trapped within this made-up realm, it was but a scroll and as time went on, the scroll evolved to adapt to society, the story included. Though the Demon Prince imprisoned me within this realm, as you must know, he’s quite fond of playing games, like myself.”

“So, in a sense, he was giving you the ability to get yourself out of here?”

“Aye,” the witch turned to the shelf once more, retrieving items as she spoke, “he seemed to believe no one would be able to be up to the task, but despite being what I am- God’s blessings fell into my lap when you came across the curse. It seems even the Demon Prince cannot come to know everything.”

“You say that, but why are you telling me any of this in the first place?” You eyed the witch as she dumped various things into the cauldron.

“I feel that you can retrieve my eye, but you need a push,” the witch waved her hand over the pot and it slowly filled with boiling water, the color starting to shift to a muck green as it mixed with the ingredients. “Understand it like this, child- if you give me what I want, I will give you what you want.”

“It’s difficult to want to help you knowing Lord Diavolo was the one who put you here. What would happen if I chose not to?”

“You stay for the rest of your short human life.” The witch’s face contorted into a maniacal grin, a hoarse chuckle leaving her as she watched your expression shift with your concern and dilemma. “The same goes for the others who haven’t woken up.”

You couldn’t help but laugh incredulously. “You think Lord Diavolo won’t be able to get himself out of this?”

As much as you looked at her with disbelief, her face never changed. “That depends on the kind of predicament he’s in since entering his dreamland. Wouldn’t you think he would have gotten out by now if he so could?” You grimaced, seeing the truth in her words. “Now … Let’s help each other?”

Without waiting for a response, the witch waved her hand over the cauldron once more, the water shifting and changing to slowly show an image. The contorted scenery became more comprehensible, a large black wall with an old gate that barely was holding onto its hinges, and you could make out just further of it, an array of old tombstones. “A graveyard?” With a nod, the image disappeared and the mucky water stopped boiling. “Is the eye there?”

“Yes, you should find it there,” the witch answered. “The demon butler shall take you there.”

You blinked, looking back to her. “Barbatos? Now?”

“Not at this moment,” she said and turned to the shelf and pulled a jar of millet off the shelf. “Go to the cemetery here and ask the gravedigger for a human skull, tell him your godmother sent you,” she added as she noted your question already surfacing and handed you the jar, “tonight, with the full moon, boil it in water with the millet. Then you’ll meet him.”

You thought for a moment, rolling your concerns around in your head. “You’re not giving me much choice, are you?”

“Of course not,” the witch admitted easily, “I don’t exactly play the fairest.”

“That’s not building trust my trust in you.”

“I’m not trying to. I’m not your friend.”

You eyed her incredulously, still wary of the help you were receiving but you also were fully aware that this was your only choice, any other options not surfacing, and as if she could read you, her grin widened. “Do we have a deal?”

“If you want to view it that way,” you all but grumbled, but the response satisfied the witch enough. “I have one more question though.” An important thought that you’ve had plaguing you since the beginning. “What happened to the brothers that I’ve seen so far and Solomon?”

“Oh, they’re awake.” You felt some relief, but the witch quickly robbed that from you. “But I could bring them back if I choose to,” she laughed and you couldn’t be surprised by her tactics. “So you should do what I ask, right?”

You didn’t respond, but she could see a clear submission from the slump in your shoulders. “Now go,” she waved her hand, the front door of the small house swung open, “do as I told you.” 

With another wave, you were sent flying back outside, your back hitting the dirt ground. You groaned and winced, your body alighting in the ache you woke with all over again. When your eyes opened, you noticed the sky was painted purple, you felt the creep of surprise that night was already here, but you already noted that time was a different concept in these dreams.

As much as even the ground felt comfortable in your sore state, you pressed yourself to your feet and headed to your destination of the graveyard. The moon was already rising high into the sky, bright and full just as the witch had mentioned. You weren’t sure how a human skull and millet would bring Barbatos to you, but you did know that you couldn’t question much anymore.

Approaching the gates to the graveyard, you could see the gravedigger relaxing and puffing on his pipe, he looked your direction and blew out the smoke. “Good evening!” He greeted cheerfully, much more oppositely than you would expect from a grave keeper. “What brings ya here at this hour?”

“I’m in need of a favor,” you spoke hesitantly, not sure if asking for a head was a normal thing here. “I need … a skull.”

“Human?” He asked with a tilt of his head, no hint of concern marking his visage, though the fact he needed to clarify made you wonder how many types of skulls he has in his inventory. You nodded. “Oh! With pleasure!”

“Really?” You sputtered. Despite your obvious disbelief he only smiled and headed beyond the gates, quickly returning with what you had asked. “Did you have this ready or something?”

The gravedigger laughed. “Not ready for anything exactly. Just … lyin’ around.”

“Shouldn’t this be buried?” You laughed lightly, but a grimace came over your features as he held out the skull to you.

He only shrugged to your response, completely amused by your bit of discomfort and watching as you removed the blanket from around your body and wrapping the skull in it. “What do ya need for though?”

“Uh …” You thought back to the witch. “My godmother asked for it.”

“Oh! Alright!”

Again, the cheeriness of his responses and the compliance with such a request was a bit unnerving, but you quickly decided to disregard it and took your leave. With the millet in one hand and the blanket wrapped skull in the other, you headed back to the home you woke in. (Thankfully able to recognize it within the mass amount of similar-looking homes, all made of wood and stone.)

Inside, you did as the witch instructed you. The sky was fully shrouded in darkness, peeks of stars twinkling in the unpolluted atmosphere, and the moon full and slowly reaching its peak. You poured water into the earthenware pot, struck a match, and threw it into the small bundle of wood, watching as it slowly caught fire. You threw a few handfuls of millet into the pot and then, with some discomfort, unwrapped the skull and plopped it in. You retrieved a chair once you were done and settled in front of the fireplace. You weren’t sure how long you needed to wait, but you continued to tend to the flames, waiting for the water to boil.

You weren’t sure when you had dozed slightly, your eyes heavy and body warmed by the fire, but the loud pop from the water brought you back to your senses. You gasped when you were greeted face to face with the skull sitting on the edge of the pot, its dark eyesockets seemingly staring into you.

“He has started.”

The voice that came forth made you shiver, it was low and frightening, your nerves on edge as it continued to speak a moment later.

“He has got halfway.”

Another few moments.

“He has arrived outside.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im back. sorry for the break last week-  
> get ready for some beautiful barb
> 
> follow me on [tumblr](http://karasus.tumblr.com/)


	16. part two. the lover's ghost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning: if you have a fear of enclosed spaces,  
> please feel free to skip the ending after the smut if you would like to.

You could only hold your breath. The moment you left the fireplace and stood in the doorway of the home, you were met with the sight of something you could only describe as ethereal. A stallion, white and tall, with not a speck of dirt even on its hooves, staring at you with its dark gaze. Then a man, clad in white clothing and armor, a white helmet over his head and face, sat upon the horse and though you couldn’t see his eyes, you could feel his stare that drove through you, that sent shivers up your spine.

When he dropped down from the horse, he was silent, not even a tap of his feet hitting the earth. He started towards you, long strides and his standing stiff, shoulders pulled back. As much as you felt you needed to turn away, the unseeable stare he had kept you in place, not out of fear, but out of a feeling of hope. An unknowable hope that sat in your belly.

The armored man stood in front of you, barely an arm's length away from you, and he raised his hand to his helmet. You could feel the hopeful panic rise to your chest, one of your hands finding purchase in the doorframe. With a swift movement, he pulled it over his head, you were greeted to the sight of his green hair and eyes. Relief flew through you.

"Barba-"

As quickly as you were to speak his name, Barbatos cupped your face and tilted your head back, his mouth finding yours quickly. You were surprised, but the feeling of his lips against yours was different from anything you've experienced. The touch of his hands on your jaw was light, almost like they weren't there. His kiss was cold, the caressing of his mouth sending shivers down your spine, and made you feel that you were swallowing puffs of icy air. It was tantalizing, drawing you in for more, but finally, he pulled away.

"I apologize," Barbatos started, his voice as controlled as you know it, "it's better to ask first."

"Uh … yeah," you laughed lightly in disbelief, staring at him with wide eyes.

Though seeming to take note of your features, your current expression still in shock, Barbatos' hands never moved from your face. You could feel the prickles of goosebumps spread across your skin at his fingertips, cold and gentle, brushing over the sensitive nerves in your neck. His breath coasted over your mouth still, crisp like morning air.

“I must apologize once more,” he said, a frown forming on his face. “I have left you alone for so long. I hope that you do not think I had abandoned you.”

Your brows furrowed on your forehead, confused by his statement. “What are you talking about?”

“I never returned from the war,” his thumbs caressed your cheekbones lovingly, “I left you wondering if I would ever come back for you … Do you still love me?”

You weren’t sure how long this time has felt for Barbatos, how long he’s believed he’s been in this world. You shook your head, concern laced with your voice as you spoke, “You haven’t done anything for me to hate you. Barbatos, you haven’t done anything wrong.”

Barbatos smiled, warmly. “Thank you, my love.”

You gave a wary smile in return, before pulling away from him slightly, giving space between the two of you. “You should come inside.” You took a step back into the home, and he followed, his eyes watching your every movement. You stepped aside and closed the door behind the two of you, yourself unable to look away from Barbatos. “I have to ask … Who do you remember me as?”

Your question was vague, possibly even confusing for him as you noted the way his brows raised, his eyes taking a glance over you. “Who do I remember you as?” Barbatos repeated, almost thinking over the question. “I remember you as my betrothed, the one whom I promised myself to,” he mulled over his thoughts for a moment, “who do you remember me as?”

You attempted not to frown, his answer obvious to tell you that he knows you as the person from this story rather than you, yourself. “I remember you as Lord Daivolo’s butler. An exceptional chef, especially with baked goods. You’re always well kept and to yourself, but you find genuine joy in the little things,” you paused, gauging his reaction, though there was none, “do you remember that being you, at all?”

Barbatos was quiet for a long moment, his expression unmoved, but his eyes seemed to search yours. “I am afraid not,” he answered.

Though you hadn’t expected much, assuming that he wouldn’t be able to remember anyway, you couldn’t help but still feel disappointment. You’ve gone over this now with four others, Solomon being the only one to remember anything, but he explained that the rest would not likely be the same. This time, you only sighed and slouched your shoulders defeatedly, but you quickly shook it away, giving Barbatos a half-hearted smile.

“It’s alright,” you said, closing the distance between the two of you and dropping your forehead against his shoulder, ignoring the cold metal of his armor. “I figured it wouldn’t hurt to ask.”

It went silent between the two of you, the only noise left was the crackling of the fire still alight under the pot. Though you felt there should be something else to say, you couldn't help but find comfort in the quiet, time seemingly feeling at a halt. You could barely feel Barbatos’ hands come up and hold your shoulders, his touch so soft, feeling as if he was only ghosting his hands over your skin, but he pulled you back, his gaze falling to you.

“I may not be who you remember, but you are still my dearest love. I hope I still suffice,” he paused briefly, “I would like you to come back with me to my country.”

“Your country?”

“Yes, please think about it.”

One of his hands traveled up to your chin, tilting your head back before placing a kiss upon your lips, this time firmer, enough for you to feel the pressure of his mouth, though just as cold as before. You welcomed it, feeling warmth blossom in your chest in contrast, your cheeks tinting pink as you opened your mouth, allowing him to deepen the kiss.

Barbatos pulled away for a moment, scooping you up into his arms, a small smile playing at his lips. “Ah, how many times must I apologize for my actions? It feels difficult to control myself,” his forehead touched yours, “I’ve missed you dearly.”

You kissed him this time, your hands snaking through his hair and pulling him closer, desperate to feel more. “It’s alright, Barb,” he chuckled, “I don’t believe I could deny you, as I haven’t the others.”

He didn’t question your statement, only finding your lips again, his feet moving him to the adjacent room you had woken up in and plopping you down to the bed. Barbatos stood over you for a moment, looking over your form and brushing his fingers against the redness on your cheeks. “It almost feels as if four years have not passed,” he smiled, beginning to remove his armor and leave him in the white clothing he wore underneath, “perhaps it was only a few days ago that I had last seen you.”

You wondered, already having made note that time was different in this dreamland, that possibly, a few days in the Devildom have only passed. You didn’t indulge too much on questioning him though. “Perhaps,” you responded as Barbatos leaned forward and kissed you once more.

You felt as he reached around you, pulling the ties that kept your clothing together and then shimmying the fabric off your shoulders, exposing more of your skin. Barbatos’ cold lips trailed down your jaw and over the pulse in your neck, the sensation making you shiver and gasp. He pulled your clothing down further and revealed your breasts to which his hands covered immediately, kneading and massaging them before pinching your pert nipples between his fingers. 

You let out a quiet moan as he nipped at your skin, leaving a small mark along your neck. He pulled back once more and removed the rest of his clothing, the small amount of moonlight through a window illuminating his features. Barbatos helped you out of the rest of yours before reaching back and pulling a white sash from his armor, his gaze falling back to you with an amused smile. “May I?” He gestured to your hands and you hesitated a moment before stretching your arms out to him.

“You may.”

Barbatos snaked the sash around your wrists and hands in an intricate knot before pulling your arms back and over your head, tying the cloth around the posts of the headboard for the bed. He gave one last tug to the sash, securing your hands together. His eyes raked down your body slowly, taking in the features of your breasts rising and falling with your unsteady breathing. He noted the shiver you gave when he placed his grip on your waist, your skin hot against his cool digits. His eyes finally fell between your legs, his face slowly leaning down and blowing cold air against your slick covered folds. He only glanced up to see your reaction, a sharp gasp and your head thrown back, cheeks dusting rosy.

His free hand fell and caressed your inner thighs, the sensation making you wiggle under his touch and scrutiny. Barbatos' visage turned amused, pleased by your reactions to his subtle touches. Searching for more, he pressed delicate kisses from your hip to your thighs, leaving goosebumps in his wake. He hummed against your skin, listening to your quiet whines and struggling. 

Barbatos dipped towards your cunt, the tip of his tongue swiping between your folds. You gasped, feeling the sweep of cold at your heat. He repeated the process, your hips grinding forward in a chase for more. Barbatos relished in your growing desperation, admiring the work of his knot around your wrists as you tugged slightly.

With one last tease, he finally gave you a long, flat tongue lick against your clit before sucking the sensitive bundle between his lips, earning him a gratuitous moan from you. Barbatos' hands now tucked under your thighs, gripping the soft flesh and spreading your legs further apart, allowing him to further bury himself into your cunt. When you glanced down to him, his eyes were glued to yours immediately, his expression was everything he normally is, calm and composed despite being between your legs, but you could see his desire pooled in his blown-out pupils.

The cooling sensation of Barbatos' body and mouth on you, continued to make you shiver and mewl at the contact. Every moment he pulled away, you felt warmth again, then he stole it away, dipping his tongue within you and then sucking at your clit. You found yourself unable to keep your hips still but his hands kept you grounded, he enjoyed your wordless cries for more, the desperate pleas garbled into moans. The demon relished making you writhe and beg, his work only bringing you so close to the edge, making your head spin. 

You let out a gasp when he finally sheathed one of his fingers inside of you, the cold intrusion feeling unexpected against the walls of your cunt. Barbatos made slow pumps with his digit before inserting another, the feeling becoming more comfortable and soothing, your body relaxing into the cool touch of the demon. 

With a curl of his fingers, your back arched and you let a low moan, nails digging into your palms as the knot continued to keep you from pulling your arms down. Barbatos was attentive to your reactions, his mouth working on your clit and his fingers continuing to thrust into you, working up to faster and curling to meet that sweet spot inside of you to make your legs shake.

“Bar- Barbatos,” you cried, his name music to his ears as he hummed against you.

“My love,” he spoke, lifting himself to his knees with his fingers knuckle deep inside of you, eliciting louder and louder moans from you. His free hand took over where his mouth was and began rubbing circles along your clit. “You are as beautiful as I remember you.”

Barbatos’ movements became quicker, building you up, a burning need of release in stark contrast to the continuous cold of his hands. Your voice is garbled and littered with mewls for him to give you what you desire. Your eyes were heavy, half-lidded staring back into his own that watched you carefully, from your contorting visage to the flush skin that reached the tips of your ears to the valley of your breasts, to the way your hips instinctively wiggled and ground against his hand.

Barbatos met your gaze once again, his ministrations never ceasing, your back arching away from the bed, and he smiled as you came undone underneath him. Your legs shook and your voice was lost, his fingers on your clit slowing, and the ones inside your cunt rocked into you still, riding you through your orgasm until your chest heaved with breaths and you let out soft whines from the stimulation. He removed his hand from within you, your walls still squeezing and making him let out a pleased hum.

The demon raised his hand to your mouth and without question, you let him slide his digits into your mouth, the taste of yourself on your palette, and you sucked. Barbatos slowly leaned himself over you, leaning on his free hand and keeping his smile upon his lips, his expression nothing short of amusing. “Actually,” he started, watching as he slowly slid his fingers from your mouth, “perhaps you are even lovelier than what I remember.”

Barbatos pressed a quick kiss to your lips before leaning back once again onto his knees. He caressed your thighs before reaching himself, taking his cock in his hand and tracing the head along your entrance, the coldness of his body all the same. You sucked in a breath as he slowly entered your cunt, his arms tucking under your knees and leaning back over you, and then rocking to fully sheath himself inside of you. You groaned at Barbatos entering you all at once and then at the contortion of your body, his arms pressing against your legs and pushing you further against yourself, your knees just brushing your chest.

“Are you uncomfortable?” He asked, always sure to take note of your small reactions.

You met his eyes, concern, and curiosity etched within them, you couldn’t help but chuckle. “In a moment I won’t be.”

As you said, Barbatos allowed you to adjust and welcome the position and with a short nod from you, his smile returned to his features. You felt the slide of his cock along your walls as he pulled away before thrusting back in, quick and deep, a high pitched yelp coming from your throat, your arms tugging against the knot around your hands. Seemingly enjoying your expression, Barbatos didn’t question anything and proceeded to slam back into you again, his length just shy of pressing against your cervix, but with each slap of his hips meeting your skin again, you felt the pressure of him inside of you reaching further.

“Can I assume that you are enjoying yourself, my love?” Though his voice attempted to hold composure, you could hear the crack of pleasure seeping through, his breath ghosting over your skin in pants. 

“Y … Yes!” You cried, meeting his gaze and seeing the lustful desire now seeping from them, slowly unfolding into his actions and how he mercilessly slammed his cock back into you. “You feel amazing, Barbatos,” you stammered out, your voice shaking from the pleasure building within you once again.

The demon pushed forward, your legs pressing impossibly closer to you, but he met your lips in a firm, open-mouthed kiss, swallowing your moans as his cock breached further into you. 

Your pleas for release were met as Barbatos never faltered, his imminent orgasm pooling in his gut, his appearance becoming more disheveled and his teeth biting into his lower lip. You squeezed your eyes shut as your pleasure washed over you. You knocked your forehead against his own, whimpers leaving you as his hips snapped into once more before filling you, the feeling warm unlike what you were expecting from his chilled body.

As he lowered your legs, you felt the agony in your hips, your body aching almost as much as when you had woken up, but quickly you relaxed, the lightweight of Barbatos against you comforting. He propped himself on his elbows, untying the knot around your wrists and freeing your hands, then brushing away hair that stuck to your face.

“As much as I would like you to properly rest, my love, I am afraid we do not have time.”

You blinked your eyes open, attempting to will away the tiredness that called you to sleep as you rubbed the skin of your wrists. “Why?” You asked, brows furrowing.

"Come with me to my country."

You searched in his gaze the meaning of his request, thinking back to when he had mentioned it earlier, but you couldn’t find anything. “Where’s your country?”

“It is far, but you will see, despite the distance that it will not take long to get there.”

You remembered what the witch had told you, knowing that Barbatos would bring you to where her eye was located. You held some concern, remembering that it was a graveyard that appeared in the cauldron, but you willed it away, knowing that getting there and finding it would lead to the end of these dreams.

You nodded to the demon, finding your resilience. “I will go with you.”

It didn’t take long for Barbatos to separate from you and retrieve a wet cloth to clean you with. You could tell he was hasty, though you couldn’t be sure for what, but despite the soreness in your body you pressed yourself to your feet and dressed in your previous clothing, the demon doing the same. He ushered you out, to the white stallion that still stood in front of the home, Barbatos settled himself on top of the saddle before reaching out to you. Concern crept into your gut as you hesitated briefly, but you refused to hold back any longer, taking his hand and mounting behind him, wrapping your arms around his torso.

Quickly, the horse made its way out of the village, the night air crisp and chilling through your thin clothing. You noticed a rush of white pass your peripheral, and you were met with the sight of ten men mounted on horses, all clad in white like Barbatos, the hair on the horses spotless as well. They were fast, already gone from your sight.

“How beautifully shines the moon,” you blinked, looking at Barbatos as he spoke through his helmet. “How beautifully march past the dead. Are you afraid, my love?”

You weren’t sure what he was asking you, brows furrowing on your forehead and you stared at him for a long while. “No,” you answered, but your previous resolve faltered just slightly.

Barbatos went silent. Not long after, you saw the same sight of men on horses, all white, but now there were almost too many to count. There were enough that you could almost feel them brush against you as they went past, and once again when they were gone, Barbatos spoke.

“How beautifully shines the moon;  
How beautifully march past the dead.  
Are you afraid, my love?”

“Barba-”

“Are you afraid, my love?” He interrupted you, his voice firmer as he asked you again.

You wanted to admit that you were becoming increasingly nervous, but something told you not to, something held that within you as you tightened your hug around his torso and shook your head. “No.”

“You are brave and good; I can see that you would do anything for me. As a reward, you shall have everything your heart can wish when we get to my new country.”

Though on paper his words sounded kind, you were slowly feeling more aware of the fact that this was not the Barbatos you know, nor even the one who first came to you in this dream. His words were more mechanical, but despite this, you knew there wasn’t anything you could do to fight this, he was going to lead you to what you needed and you knew you had to push through. 

As he had said, reaching your destination hadn’t taken long, the sky still dark and the full moon high, but you hadn’t expected the scenery to be familiar. It was the exact graveyard as you had seen in the cauldron. Large dark walls with gates haphazardly connected to its hinges, but now open and lightly swinging, the quiet squealing from it sounding eerie in your head. The hairs on your skin stood on edge as Barbatos directed the stallion past the gates and through the yard.

“Where are we?” You questioned, looking to Barbatos and tugging slightly on his white armor.

“My country,” he answered monotonously. “I’m taking you to our new home.”

You could feel your hands shake slightly, your fear rising unconsciously. “What are you talking about? This is a graveyard.”

He didn’t answer, the horse coming to a stop next to an open grave. “We’re here.”

Barbatos dropped from the saddle and turned to you, taking your hand to guide you down, in which you tugged in return, holding onto the horse and refusing to move. “I don’t understand what’s going on!” As much as you stared at the helmet over his face, you wouldn’t be able to see his expression. “Are you telling me to go down there?”

No answer. He tugged harder on your arm forcing you to lose your balance and fall against him, but he stayed standing, his arms now wrapped around your body. You attempted to push yourself away, but Barbatos’ grip was tight, every time you wiggled he squeezed harder. “You are brave and good; do not betray me.”

Barbatos pulled you to the open grave, your heels digging into the dirt to keep you still, but he was stronger. He turned you in his arms harshly and leaned you over, you could see the casket laid out at the bottom, open and empty as if waiting for you. Your voice continued to call out to him, desperately hoping for him to wake up as the demon you know, but nothing, he didn’t respond to a single one of your pleas.

You could feel the earth leaving your feet, his arms lowering you down for you to drop, your hands now grabbing at him to keep yourself from falling, but that’s when you noticed something at the bottom, resting atop the pillow. The eye. It glowed in a white flame, the iris a burning red as it seemed to stare at you.

Suddenly, your fear left you and you found yourself dropping into the casket at your own accord, falling against your knees with a thud. You crawled over to the eye and reached out with your hand, you hissed at the feeling of the flame but took a hold of it, the course of magic hitting your nerves and feeling like static.

Then it was dark, the casket closing above you. Your anxiety skyrocketed, your free hand hitting the top as you pushed and it didn’t budge. “Barbatos!” You yelled, your voice muffled against the wood and you banged against the lid still, calling out to him over and over.

“Do not fear.” You yelped, turning over and though unable to see him, you could feel his arms wrap around you once again, but now gentle, bringing you close to him. “Just close your eyes and you will have nothing to be afraid of.”

One of his hands closed over your eyes, letting fuller darkness take over your vision, and though your fear sat in your throat, threatening to come out in cries, you swallowed it down. You could feel the heat of the eye still in your hand and though it burned, you held it against you and let yourself huddle against Barbatos, his hand at your back rubbing comforting circles and his body slowly feeling warmer than he had. You weren’t sure when you couldn’t hold in your sobs any longer, they fell out, your breath shaky as you squeezed your eyes closed, the air feeling thinner and your head heavy. When you finally felt yourself relax and wade in and out of sleep, you thanked any higher power for their mercy, but it still felt all the more strange when your body no longer took any breaths.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sorry about the delay on this part!!  
> it was supposed to go up last night but unfortunately, i saw a mistake last minute so i wanted to make sure to properly fix it  
> i really hope i did barbatos justice, i was nervous about writing him;;;; i also hope this feels natural??  
> i wanted the smut to just come out as naturally as possible lolol;;
> 
> the title for the next chapter hasn't been decided, so it will be a surprise lol!
> 
> also i do apologize for not getting around to responding to all the comments,  
> but please know i read them all and im very thankful for everyone's support !!
> 
> follow me on [tumblr](http://karasus.tumblr.com/)


	17. [ please read ]

hello !  
i would like to share some things before i get into the next chapter !

1.  
we have fanart ! made by the lovely ran-chan (hyuwul)  
[tumblr](https://hyuwul.tumblr.com/) | [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/hyuwul) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/hyuwul)

i absolutely adore ran's artwork and am so happy to have made quick friends with her  
she's wonderful and sweet and such an angel. i do not have the proper words to express how much i love this and i love her ;w;  
please please, show her some love on the rest of her art !

2.  
during this past week, we hit over a 1000 kudos !  
once again, i cannot fully express how thankful i am for the amount of support i've received on this fanfiction. i truly didn't think people would have liked it this much lol  
so from my heart, i thank you guys so much and im so happy to keep continuing this story and that everyone is enjoying it  
i hope i can continue delivering to everyone's expectations and i hope everyone will enjoy this story until the end, we still have plenty to go !

follow me on [tumblr](http://karasus.tumblr.com/)


	18. part one. the sea serpent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning: open body of water and drowning

Breathing felt foreign as your lungs took in air, fresh and with a tinge of salt, burning in your throat. You woke abruptly from the discomfort and fell into a coughing fit immediately. You took notice of your new surroundings, a luxurious room, tall ceilings with intricate gold trimming, and a chandelier. The bed was large and soft, the fabric of the bedsheets almost like silk, and the quilt was a rich, royal blue and felt heavenly, enough to make you cuddle back into it and the array of fluffy pillows behind you. Two large windows at your sides were open and letting in the warm, summer air and the sound of waves crashing in the distance made you realize how close to a beach you were.

You curled in on yourself, finding comfort in the large bed, which despite the nightmare you had just left replaying in your head, you could find yourself easily slipping back into sleep. You willed yourself awake though, watching as sunlight slowly drifted into the room before you finally raised to your feet. You wandered to the window, feeling the comfortable warm breeze wash over you. 

The previous panic still resounded within you, the tightness in your chest still making it uncomfortable to breathe, but you found solace in knowing that you spent only a day in that dreamland, whether that was truly how long it was or not, it made you want to pursue the end of this one just as quick. Hopefully, you thought. The dreams seem to force you within whatever amount of time it chooses, you hoped that you could run into the witch soon to ask more questions. At least you've retrieved her eye-

You blinked, remembering the last place you had the eye was in your hand. You rushed back over to the bed and tore away the bedclothes and even looked between the headboard and mattress, but there was no sign of it. Your eyes darted around the room, on the nightstand and armoire before finally landing on a vanity, the white flame coming from a jewelry dish. You made your way over, it's red iris already staring directly at you as it was settled amongst pieces of gold and silver jewelry. You sighed with relief before reaching out to it, and your surprise, the flame didn't burn your hand like before, but the spark of magic still pricked your fingertips. You picked it up and held it in front of you, inspecting incredulously.

"You've caused a lot of shit, you know?" You frowned, knowing it couldn't respond, but it still irked you as it continued to stare, unfazed. "You better be powerful because I'll be mad if all you can do is make someone a better cook."

Part of you felt ridiculous to be insulting a flaming eyeball, but you couldn't help but feel a bit irritable looking at it.

A call of your name from an unfamiliar voice and knocking on the door to the bedroom shocked you, nearly dropping the magic eye.

"Are you awake?"

You panicked for a moment, knowing that seeing such a thing in your hand could confuse any inhabitant of this dreamland, so you opened one of the many drawers to the vanity and hid the eye away. "Uh … Yes! I'm awake!"

A middle-aged woman, dressed in a maid attire, stepped into the room, glancing around before her eyes finally landed on you. "Who were you talking to? I heard your voice through the door and was concerned."

You faked laughter, avoiding eye contact with the woman. "Oh, heh … I was just talking to myself."

The woman tried not to stare at you questioningly, but she finally gave a slight smile and nodded. "Alright … Well, you should start getting yourself ready for the day. You made plans to go out today, you want to make sure you get a head start."

You watched as she made her way into an adjacent room and heard a rush of water, a bath, you could easily assume. You walked to the ensuite bathroom, the white and blue tiling sparkling against the sunlight from an open window, the sink and frame of the mirror gold, accenting like in the bedroom.

Once the maid finished preparing the bath, she excused herself to leave you in peace. You sighed but quickly washed. You continued to heed the advice of the witch, wanting to speed up the process of these dreams and hopefully not take too long in each one. Having the magic eye now brought you some relief, as well as all the information the witch presented to you. Hopefully, with Barbatos now awake, there was a possibility of the demon having an idea of what they could do that the witch hadn't thought of.

After washing up, you dressed in the attire the maid had set out for you, a bit casual, and came out of the bedroom, only to be greeted by a butler. “Breakfast is served,” he said with a bow and started down the hallway, you could only assume to follow him, and luckily he made no question of it.

You noticed the whole building was tall and grand, the windows in the hallway reaching far above your head, gold accenting every inch. When approaching a set of doors, you noted even the intricate detailing carved into them, and when they opened, you were greeted with the sight of a large dining room, bigger than the one at the House of Lamentation. You couldn’t help but stare in awe, the whole room luxurious and gaudy, the table way too long, with too many seats of the lack of people seemingly in the castle.

The butler reached the far end of the table, pulling out a chair just next to the head. You sat down and noticed the array of dishes, mostly seafood and fresh vegetables, warm bread sliced to the side. Feeling as if you hadn’t had a proper meal in days, the spread looked enticingly good, almost as good as how Barbatos made the Devildom food look delicious, but you had to refrain from eating too quickly and messily, the atmosphere didn’t seem to fit such a display, you somewhat feared being reprimanded.

“Prince Erling shall be arriving shortly,” the butler said, glancing at a pocket watch.

Your brows furrowed, looking up at him but you refrained from questioning the mention of this prince. You don’t know who he is, but that doesn’t mean that the person’s place you’ve taken won’t know who they are. You dipped your head back down, resuming your meal as the butler decidedly continued speaking, mentioning other tasks that you had to get done today. 

As you finished your meal, the doors opened to the dining hall once again, and a young man waltzed through, dressed similarly to yourself and he found you immediately, a grin plastering on his features. You raised your brows, he was no one you recognized, slight disappointment pooling in your gut, but he approached you with a charismatic stride with self-importance.

“Ah, are you happy to see me?” He leaned down, almost eye level with you sitting at the table.

You stared at him for a long moment, attempting to think of a proper response as he tilted his head, the clinking of his jewelry moving with him. “Um … Yes?” You smiled, though with quite an obvious awkwardness, though he only chuckled in return, possibly ignoring your reaction.

“Prince Erling.”

The butler next to you bowed to the man, and you noted to yourself who you were speaking to. The prince only nodded in greeting before turning back to you. “Are you ready to go out to see today?”

You nodded slowly, still smiling stiffly. “Yes … Definitely!”

“Hm, I’m happy to know. Most nobles are always so stuck up to do something as simple as fishing,” Erling spoke as if patting himself on the back, “but I’ve always enjoyed such small things in life. Luckily, I can enjoy them when I escape and join you here.”

You merely nodded once again in response. “Well, let’s get a move on shall we?”

Due to the prince’s excitement, you were rushed around the castle, the butler attempting to keep up with the two of you as he explained that the boat was readied outside and that the two of you would have the whole morning to enjoy the sea. Though the butler also explained certain precautions that needed to be heeded, Erling's brain seemed to have left, only focused on getting outside. You almost found it endearing how he was as a child, but his attitude of blatantly ignoring warnings was a bit concerning.

Once outside, you took a look back, your mouth falling in awe as you saw the tall outside walls of the castle, and then the grounds taken care of but almost kept as natural as possible with the amount of greenery. It was stunning, reminding you of somewhere you could go on a tour back in the human realm. The beach was just passed the gates of the castle, your shoes sinking into the soft sand as you trekked through and to a small boat. You admired the expanse of the ocean, finding the soft crashing of waves relaxing.

“Get in.”

Erling took hold of your arm and ushered you into the boat, the wood creaking as you settled yourself. Soon he pushed it out to the water and climbed in himself. You heard the butler once more, advising that they don’t go too far, but with the excitement on the prince’s face, you doubt he would listen. He took the paddles and rowed the boat, pushing against the waves.

“Shouldn’t someone else have joined us?” You asked, frowning slightly at the small space that you were now sharing with, who you viewed, a stranger.

“Oh, hush,” Erling laughed, “There’s always someone hovering around us. That’s our life. It was kind enough for you to be able to convince them to not have someone join us today.”

So apparently this was the idea of the person’s place you took. How smart. You decided not to say anything further about the subject, watching the waters as he paddled farther, the waves no longer strong and crashing into the boat. You truly only wanted to get this day over with, hoping to find someone more familiar throughout it, but if you were out at sea, how would that be possible? Your other concern laid with where you had to leave the eye. Though something new sat within you as you noticed that Erling continued to paddle, and you spoke once again.

"Are you sure it's a good idea to go out this far?" You asked, looking back to the shore, the castle and the butler looking far smaller than they should.

"Oh, it's not a big deal!" He said, laughing and shrugging off your worry. He paddled out farther, the waters below becoming darker and darker, nothing visible to be seen near the surface.

You huffed, looking over the edge of the boat. "Shouldn't we be seeing some fish?" You didn't want to be making such a fuss, but with how nonchalant Erling was being, you could feel discomfort pooling in your stomach.

"We will when we stop and when you shut your mouth!" He groaned and finally rested the paddles in their loops, the boat slowly rocking to a stop.

You frowned, looking back to the male and shaking your head, but your discontent was stopped by the sudden rolling of fog across the water. "Hey…" You started, the haze slowly enveloping the boat with the two of you. "What's going on?"

Erling's brows knitted together, his visage scowling. "What's with the sudden fog? It was sunny just moments ago!"

A knot formed in the pit of your stomach, a feeling of being watched making your skin crawl. Your eyes darted around, looking out to the sides of you and behind, the shore no longer in sight. You finally noted the dead silence, the only sound being the soft water hitting the boat. You looked back and Erling was no longer there. The knot tightened, the anxiety rising in your body keeping you from speaking up, calling out to Erling. You wanted to be brave, but the deep, darkness of the ocean frightened you and your hands clenched tightly to the seat of the boat. You assumed the worst, expecting to be tipped and dragged into the depths, so you waited … and waited …

As soon as you felt the boat rock with a firmer push, one of your hands shot up, plugging your nose as you took a deep breath. The rush of water surrounded you, consuming your being before you gained your sense of self back and resurfaced. Your panic quickly had you turning yourself around and swimming to where you last remembered the beach, the feeling of water rushing past you underneath had you gasping, desperately attempting to swim faster.

Whatever it was, it didn't let you go far. You felt something wrap around one of your ankles and pull fiercely, you screamed as you were dragged back under. The saltwater burned as it came through your nose and touched your eyes. Whatever it was that pulled you, threw you further into the deep blue with a force that felt unreal making you attempt to gasp but your lungs were only met with water. Despite the burn, you forced your eyes open and tried to swim back to the top, but your view was blocked.

A shadow loomed over you, you would've assumed it was a person, but you noticed the horns protruding from their head and the long, serpentine tail. Even though your lungs were screaming for air, you felt your shoulders relax as your eyes adjusted to the light and you met the familiar gaze of the creature. Orange eyes narrowed at you as you swam closer and reached out to him, he seemed confused as to why you weren't afraid.

When you grabbed his arm, ignoring the scales that littered his skin, you could feel yourself getting weaker, you looked at him with a silent plea for help, but he was taken aback still, his eyes now hyper-focused on your hand grabbing him. You could feel yourself slowly slipping, your mouth forcing itself open and swallowing water into your lungs, your vision going dark. You could feel how he finally took a holdback of you, his voice echoing in your ears, but you were already gone.

-

"Gah! Why did I help a human?!"

Leviathan pulled his hair frustratedly as he bobbed in the water, staring at your figure on the beach. He managed to get you to breathe again, but as soon as you stirred he feared you waking and seeing him, so he retreated into the water. He watched as other humans found you and shook you awake. Leviathan gasped when you glanced out over the water, he sunk down and finally swam away.

You confused him. All humans whenever they laid sight on him, they were scared and typically tried to fight him or escape him. It was his nature to overturn boats and drown humans. At least he thought it was, but when he saw your eyes light up as if recognizing him, the way your soft human hand grabbed him, firm but so delicately, he couldn't bring himself to pull you into the depths of the water. What more was that something within him woke up, Leviathan saw that beautiful look in your expression and he wanted to see it again. He truly didn't understand why though.

Leviathan sunk farther into the sea, the colder water of the depths welcoming him to where he knew he belonged, whether he wanted to or not. He turned over and laid his back against the sandy bottom, his serpentine tail curling and settling. He scowled as he watched the fish swim around overhead.

"It's not fair," he grumbled, "none of these guys ever have to worry about humans looking pretty to them. I mean-! Not that they were …"

Leviathan's cheeks flushed slightly, but his nose scrunched up at himself, almost disgusted with his thoughts. Even though he tried to lie to himself, he couldn't help but think of your face again. He groaned, pulling his bangs further in front of his eyes to hide from himself. 

“It seems you have a problem.”

Leviathan jumped, pressing off the sand and turning, whipping his head around in search of the source of the voice. He frowned, squinting out into the darker depths of the water. “This way,” the voice sang. Leviathan followed the direction, dipping further in the bottom of the sea, the sand slowly declining further before he finally came across the source.

It was a mermaid, but to Leviathan’s knowledge with the shape of her scales and the tattoos that lined her arms and traveled down from her chest to her stomach, she wasn’t a normal mermaid. She laid relaxed against a bed of smoothed over rocks, she tilted her head at him, white hair shifting around and covering her visage, but he could see the wrinkles that were formed around her mouth. She waved a hand to him, thin and frail-looking and coaxing him closer. “So? Would you like to tell me your troubles or should I spell them out for you?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, sea witch,” he spat, his pupils turning to slits as he narrowed his gaze down at her. “What makes you think you can even speak to me?”

The witch hummed, her tail shifting and the rippling of iridescent green scales. “I can make wishes come true, do you not know?” She smiled as his shoulders slumped slightly, easily reading him despite his scowling. “The creatures of the sea come to me from all ends of the world. I’ve granted wishes from any end of the spectrum. If a fish wants to be a mermaid, I make them such. If a coral wishes to be a fish, I make them such. If even the seahorse wishes to be human, I will make them such.”

Leviathan shook his head. “I know this. I know what a sea witch is capable of, but what makes you think I have a wish for you?”

“I can see the frustration in your eyes. You saw something you want but it is unattainable,” she smiled wickedly, “but I can make it possible for you.”

“I honestly have no idea what you’re talking about. Besides!” He pointed a finger towards her. “You witches always want something in return! Look at me,” his voice turned melancholic, his eyes darting to the side, “I have nothing. I am a serpent that only causes devastation and death.”

“But isn’t that because you’re envious of the humans?”

Leviathan snapped his gaze back to her, offended. “Why would I be envious of pathetic, weak humans?! They’re the bottom of the food chain to us, sea creatures, I’m only bringing them to the place where they belong, only their bones remaining on the ocean floor.”

“You’re so upset,” she cackled, holding her sides, “that’s how easy it is to tell. Just give in and you can meet them again.”

“How do you know- …?” He blinked.

“I am a sea witch, I can know everything there needs to be known, and at first sight, you’ve fallen for a ‘pathetic’ human.”

“Eh?” Leviathan stared at her incredulously, his expression turning vicious.

“Fear not,” the witch held a hand up in defense, though no worry was seeping from her, “the human shall love you as well.”

Again, his face scrunched up and scoffed. "You truly believe a human would love a creature like me?" His disbelief wept in his voice.

"Do not doubt me, for they already have." Leviathan stared at her, almost ready to continue to refute such a thing, but he paused, waiting. "If you so wish, I can turn your scales into fleshy skin and your serpentine tail into legs so you walk just like humans do."

Leviathan wavered, his gaze dropping slightly. Though yes, he found that you reeled him in easily just through your eyes, and it made every part of him want more, to see more and feel more. He couldn't deny, deep down, that he carried jealousy over the human race. They could do so many things that he would never experience because of what he is, a territorial creature that only desires to bring devastation, but that only goes by the seas standard, what the god of the ocean laid before him and said he was.

" … What's the catch?" He said, finally, raising his eyes back to the sea witch.

She smiled crookedly, excited. "I want one thing only and that is your voice."

"What?!" Leviathan gaped and shook his head. "No way! How would that even work anyway? Without a voice, I can't speak to them. That’s not fair!"

The witch hummed. "So you say, but just as I told you, do not doubt me. What I say is true, this will be easier than you believe. Now … Do we have a deal?"

Leviathan hesitated, his insecurities sprouting into his throat, feeling tight and vulnerable. He watched as the witch procured a simple vial in her hand, the liquid inside green, almost glowing. He stared for a long while, his hand twitching to just take it, but he could feel everything else stopping him. Love wasn't for him, he wasn't born for it, so how could this witch say so simply that he could finally have something that wasn't meant for him. He could have something he yearned for, not only love but also the world above.

"What if you're wrong?" He attempted to keep the shake in his voice at bay.

"I am not … but," she paused, raising her other hand and a dagger appeared, the hilt made from quartz and the blade with stone, "if you fear that you may never return to the sea for they refuse to love, then use this. Stab them and wipe their blood on your feet and then you may return."

Leviathan felt conflicted, his fear telling him to either turn away from it all or at least take the dagger. The other part of him that only wanted this, it told him to take everything and face whatever to come. He wanted to be hopeful and brave, but that came with a cost. Would he take it?

-

" … -!"

You could hear your name being called, though muffled in your ears. Again, now shaking your body and forcing open your eyes. They burned and it caused you to groan, squeezing them shut but it brought relief to whoever was attempting to wake you.

"Thank the heavens that you are alive!"

You blinked away the burn, the sunlight bright and harsh in your eyes but you eventually made the form of two women. You tried to speak, but the hoarseness of your voice kept you from doing so. You fell into a coughing fit, feeling the ache in your lungs at your back, the two women patting you and helping you spit up the remaining water within you.

"Where am I?" You finally grumbled, feeling the building of aches all over your body and the burns inside of you.

"You're at the shore just by the temple," one young woman said, her voice soft and heavy with concern.

"What happened?"

"We believe you almost drowned, apparently a sudden storm came over the sea while you were out on the boat. Through a miracle, you've washed ashore alive."

Your memory felt foggy, like a dream. You remember falling into the ocean, the touch of scales on your palm, and the sight of purple hair and orange eyes. 'Levi…?' You turned your head, your eyes searching the expanse of water but seeing nothing.

The women tucked their arms underneath you, helping you up from the sand and keeping you upright to walk.

"Oh," the other woman piped, "the prince was found alive as well."

You blinked, thinking back and remembering that Erling had just disappeared from the boat without a trace. You nodded, feeling somewhat relieved that an innocent, yet annoying, a person hadn't died. Though, you were more in thought over if you had truly seen Leviathan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay !!! sooo !! this was a struggle lolol  
> i know i was probably only struggling so hard with this because i ended up making so many changes to the original story of the little mermaid
> 
> advise that erling is a completely made-up character, though he will be used later to match more of the original tale  
> i choose the name erling because it just basically means descendant of a nobleman. i didnt want to keep only refering to him as prince ya know lol  
> also, i hope you guys enjoy what i did for levi. i knew i wanted to do the little mermaid for him, but i didnt want to keep it so close to the original tale  
> i wanted to make him more akin to what he really is 
> 
> i do hope this doesn't feel like it ends too abruptly, but if i kept going this was going to be very long  
> before editing and cutting things out, i was looking at almost 7 thousand words for just this part  
> i would have kept most of it but after reading it multiple times, i just realized there was so much unneeded info
> 
> (please read my last post if you havent !)
> 
> follow me on [tumblr](http://karasus.tumblr.com/)  
> 


	19. part two. the sea serpent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw: stabbing / blood, slight suicidal ideation (very minor)

Things felt too calm, and there was no twinge of a storm, which concerned you more.

When the prince was returned to his kingdom for recovery - as well as discipline, the butler had informed you - you were left with your recovery. Though you had almost drowned, and it had frightened you, you weren't necessarily concerned about that, you were more lost in the face of a hazy memory of Leviathan.

By nightfall of the same day, you were glad to finally be left alone. These people were not anyone whom you had trust in, so having them tend so close to you made you a bit uncomfortable. But now, you're back in the same room you woke up in, with the overabundant soft blankets and pillows, which you couldn't complain too much. With time alone, you had taken the opportunity to check the magic eye you left in the vanity, which to your relief, was still there, very much ready to stare at you.

You scooped up the eye and looked it over, ignoring the boring stare into you and examining the flame. It didn't burn you anymore unlike when you first grabbed it from the casket, nor did it even leave any marks from that time either, but the feeling of magic that would feel like tiny bits of electricity still ran through your fingers. The magic pulsed uncomfortably in your hand, as if coursing through you and wanting to fill you, but even after holding it for a few minutes, it didn't go any farther than the palm of your hand.

Wishing you knew more magic spells, your curiosity finally wondered if the eye didn't have any special type of magic itself, but perhaps enhanced the magic within the user. It felt like a long shot, but you figured to experiment with it later.

You tucked the magic eye back into the drawer, jokingly bidding it a goodnight, and turned back to the bed. You weren't sure where to go from here, exploring the area doesn't seem to be much of an option, so you considered just resting for the night. The window, still open from the morning, blew a firm breeze through the room, the smell of salt again in your nostrils. You wandered over and gazed out over the ocean and passed the castle grounds. It was close enough for you to see the crashing waves against the sandy beach and the moon shining brightly against the waters. It felt as if it called to you, coaxing you to come back and fall into the welcoming depth of the sea, but part of you was sure that wasn't just it.

You suddenly felt the urge to go outside, the hair on your neck standing up as you rushed past your bedroom door and made long strides down the hallway. The maid you remember from this morning immediately tried to catch you, calling your name and requesting you to go back to bed, but you pushed through.

"I just need fresh air!" You called before turning and practically skipping over every other step on the staircase.

You pushed the large doors to the castle, opening to the front grounds. You still felt the pull of the ocean and you could feel your feet carrying you faster, pushing you past the gates and onto the sandy beach. 

And then the calling stopped.

-

It hurt. There was so much more pain than he had anticipated. Leviathan had prepared himself for the worst up to the point that he believed that possibly the sea witch had lied to him and just only wanted him to dissolve into sea foam, but he didn’t want this opportunity to slip through his fingers. If the witch was right and he could truly find trust within you, he wanted to.

This pain left him breathless, the feeling of his lungs burning and screaming for something unfamiliar, and a metallic taste in his mouth. The feeling of his tail ripping apart and turning into human legs, his fins falling from his body and his scales disappearing into his skin. He clawed his way out of the water, unable to know how to use these new appendages and the excruciating pain felt like knives in his body, and he felt himself starting to feel dizzy, his eyesight hazy. When he finally reached the feeling of dry sand, his mind gave out, his body felt numb and heavy and couldn’t hold up any longer.

He wasn’t sure how long he had been lying there for, but he couldn’t bring his consciousness to the forefront of his mind, even when he felt someone dragging him further onto the beach. He was turned over and felt hands on him, almost familiar, but something he wanted to be acquainted with.

“Levi!” It was you. You were calling his name, over and over, hands roaming to check pulses and his breathing.

“Go get help!” Leviathan wasn’t sure if he ever remembered hearing another person, but whoever it was scurried off quickly. “Levi … Can you hear me?”

He wanted to say yes, but he was still drifting in and out of unconsciousness, and even if he could speak, no sound would come out. “Ah! Why is there blood in your mouth?” You asked, almost to yourself as you collected he wouldn’t respond. He could feel the tips of your fingers enter his mouth and you gasped, he wasn’t sure why, but you turned him on his side, the blood falling out and onto the sand.

“You’ll be alright,” you said softly in his ear, brushing his bangs away from his face with your clean hand. Leviathan liked the feeling, you were so gentle to him, it felt new and he wanted to welcome it.

Leviathan heard more voices now, some deeper in tone and you were suddenly whisked away from him, a pain entered his heart, different from the one before, but it didn’t hurt long. He heard your voice once again, and his eyes tried to open as he felt hoisted in the air and something warm draped across his body, but even his eyelids felt too weak. He felt himself falling completely to darkness, your voice full of concern lulling him until he didn’t fight any longer.

-

A voice softly calling to him and a hand brushing against his forehead, Leviathan felt as if heaven was opening up to him. It was warm and fluffy, the surface below him smoothing away any residual pain, and the heavy, yet still lightweight, fabric up top him was comforting, though not as much as your voice, still calling to him. He could feel him struggling to open his eyes, the lids almost glued shut as he tried until he was finally met with bright light. It burned, almost harsh and he winced, covering his eyes with his hands.

"I think he's waking up," you beamed.

"I suggest you step back," the butler said, "you don't know how he may react."

Your weight came off of the side of the bed. "Alright, alright … I'm not leaving though, I want to be sure he's okay."

Rubbing at his eyes, Leviathan finally peeled them open, his gaze meeting the ornate ceiling first before traveling down and seeing you. He quickly tried to raise from the bed, his excitement coursing through him, but he was met with extreme pain, similar to what he had experienced just before but nowhere near as awful. The butler made his way over and held his hands out in front of Leviathan.

"Stay relaxed, sir. You seemed to have been in excruciating pain when we found you."

Leviathan tried to speak, but as he moved his mouth and no sound came forth, he remembered the deal to the witch. Frowning, he looked at you, his hope burning like an ember in his heart. He wanted what the witch said to him to be real, that you’ve already accepted him and you carry love for him.

You noted right away Leviathan’s muteness and the desperation hidden in his eyes when he looked at you. “Levi …” You approached him, kneeling next to the bed. “Are you alright?” He stared at you for a long while, his cheeks dusting pink and his breath catching in his throat before he nodded.

“Does he not speak?” The butler questioned.

“No.” You shook your head. “He doesn’t, he’s mute.” At least in this world.

“Well, that can pose only some issues but … have you met this man before?”

That was the dreaded question you were waiting for. To the staff at the castle, you noticed their quizzical glances when you spoke Leviathan’s name and begged to keep him until he at least recovered. To them, you knew no such person, so their confusion became evident on their faces every time they visited you throughout the night as you stayed by Leviathan’s side. Making a lie wouldn’t be easy, not knowing the fullest context of this world, but you knew trying was all you had.

“Yes … I’ve met him on the beach,” you paused, eyes fixed on the blanket of the bed. “I would sneak off to meet him.” You lied, but you didn’t see much choice.

The butler frowned, his brows still furrowed in confusion but now laced with frustration. “And how long have you been doing that?”

You could hear the tone of a disappointed parent or teacher. “A while,” you said, glancing up to Leviathan and hoping he would catch your ques to have him follow your lead.

“Is this true?” The butler turned to Leviathan. He glanced between you and the butler, you hid your face from the view of the butler and mouthed to nod. He didn’t completely understand, but he followed what you asked of him and slowly nodded.

The butler sighed and turned back to you. "You must know what that could do to current arrangements, correct?” You remained silent but hid your confusion to add further questioning, only nodding to the butler. “I suppose there’s not much I can do to control you … Just behave,” he sighed once more, “I will return with a meal for our guest.”

You thanked the butler as he took his leave, then turned back to Leviathan, his gaze already on you. "Levi, you should rest some more until you're feeling better. You can eat whenever he comes back." You brushed away some of his hair before reeling back with realization. "Oh! I guess I should assume that I shouldn't do that if you consider me a stranger …" You mumbled.

Leviathan only stared at you, his expression somewhat confused but the light blush on his cheeks was very much his character, making you smile slightly. "Did I … Did I see you in the ocean?" You asked.

His brows raised in surprise before he nodded quickly, a nervous smile spreading across his face.

"What happened?" Leviathan opened his mouth to speak but as he was still adjusting, he remembered the lack of his voice and his expression saddened. "Ah … I'm sorry, maybe I should find something for you to write on?" You glanced around but he only blinked. "You know how to write, correct?" He shook his head.

You frowned. "That's gonna be a struggle …" Leviathan's gaze fell, you noticed his melancholy. "It's okay! We can figure this out!" You reassured him, though you weren't completely confident.

Leviathan turned his eyes back to you, thankfulness spreading across his visage and he finally smiled.

You mulled over the current events that were placed in front of you in this dream, your thoughts trying to piece together the story in front of you. Leviathan was the one who saved you from drowning, but you're also sure he was likely the one to cause your boat to tip. Now, he shows up again without a voice. You turned back to him, studying his expression for a moment.

"Levi, did someone do this to you?" You asked. "Someone gave you legs but took your tongue and voice?"

He hesitated for a moment, almost taken aback that you remembered him not being human. Leviathan's eyes fell away from you, a small frown tugging at his lips before he finally nodded. One of his hands came up and he pressed a finger into his mouth, realizing that he truly didn't have a tongue anymore. He blinked in confusion, attempting to feel back to where a cut could've been made but felt nothing.

"You were bleeding a lot from your mouth when we found you, Levi." You noted his realization, before adding, "you probably were in so much pain elsewhere on your body that you didn't even notice losing your tongue."

Leviathan removed his finger, distaste and bitterness rising to his visage. You paused for a long moment, before smiling. "It's not fair, is it?"

You said it more or less as a joke, knowing it was something he would've said, but Leviathan found it astonishing that you seemed to know his thoughts. His head whipped over to you, eyes wide and then nodding. You could see his thoughts swimming around in his head as he stared at you, his eyes so expressive in sudden longing. He looked down to your hands that were pressed against the fabric of the bed and he reached, his fingertips just ghosting over your skin before he stopped, hesitating. You looked down, waiting a moment before closing the space, taking his stretched out a hand into your own. He jolted slightly, surprised by your actions and as well as the sensation of your skin against his, your fingers intertwining with his perfectly. Leviathan's face flushed deep red, eyes still glued at your joined hands.

"Is it too much?" You asked out of genuine concern for him, but he snapped his gaze up to you and shook his head furiously, gripping your hand tighter.

Before you could go any farther, the door to the guest room opened to the butler once again, now with the food he promised. You took your hand away from Leviathan, despite his pout, and stepped away, allowing the butler to set up the tray table next to the bed. You noticed as he attempted to sit up, still wincing, so you reached over and assisted Leviathan up. He blinked, his hand grabbing at the shirt he was wearing.

“Oh, yeah,” you giggled, “we dressed you in some simple clothing because you were ice cold when I found you.”

Leviathan was still confused, looking over the clothing. You laughed and his head finally snapped to you, his cheeks blushing pink. The butler cleared his throat. “I will allow you to enjoy your meal in peace.” Though he spoke pleasantly, you could still feel the glance he threw at you, his assumption of your understanding is far reached, but you still pretended to know.

You turned your attention back to Leviathan, settling next to him on the bed, and were greeted with the sight of him struggling to hold a fork. You smacked your hand over your mouth, attempting to stifle your laughter but it was to no avail as he looked up to you and frowned. “I’m sorry,” you giggled, “I can help.”

You took the fork and showed him how to hold it, but soon you watched him struggle to eat as he didn’t have a tongue. Another glare as you again tried not to laugh. “I’m sorry!” You held your hands up defensively. “Try taking smaller bites.”

The meal continued as such, small ramblings with him as you were the only one who could speak, but he readily listened, and him struggling with food. “You’ll be back to normal soon.” You believed your statement true, knowing when he would leave this dreamland, Leviathan would go back to his normal demon body.

He glanced at you through his purple locks. To him, he didn’t want to go back, but he didn’t show this thought, only nodding slightly for the sake of agreeing with you. He set aside the tray table and edged himself closer to you, his leg brushing against your own. He felt his longingness rise up, what he wanted was right in front of him, why he became human was to be with you. He wondered if you knew this.

You noticed his apprehension, thoughts running through Leviathan’s head. You returned your hand to his as you had earlier, squeezing his fingers, but when you lifted your eyes to look at him, he quickly closed the space. You felt the press of his lips at the corner of your mouth, surprised by his sudden brazenness, but you quickly collected yourself and pulled away. You met his gaze for a moment, his anxiety wanting to bloom forth, you didn’t want that for him though. You closed the space next, meeting him in a firm kiss, your free hand holding his head in place.

You weren’t sure what brought this forth, but it happened quickly from there. You met Leviathan kiss after kiss, running your fingers through his hair as he grabbed at your waist, already pulling at your clothes. Without much thought, you undid the ties of your clothing and slipped them from your body, leaving you in your undergarments as you made your way back to him, pressing your lips to his cheek and jaw and mouth.

When you thought to pull at his shirt, you stopped and looked at him, gaging his reactions. Not satisfied with that, Leviathan pulled the clothes off himself, moreso mimicking you, but he desired to touch you and feel you on his skin. When he laid back against the bed and stopped, he suddenly felt himself freeze, nervousness bubbling in his gut as you slung your leg over him and straddled his bare hips.

You could see Leviathan's apprehension written in his face, his body now exposed to you, a red flush from the tips of his ears to his chest. You watched as he turned his head away, squeezing his eyes shut and tight. When you touched his abdomen, he jumped and gripped the sheets, you couldn't help but shy away for a moment.

"Levi …" You called to him, your voice soft and reassuring, but he still kept his eyes closed. "I can stop …" He furiously shook his head, finally looking at you. "Okay … I just want to help you relax."

You leaned forward, caging his face between your arms as you kissed him. You started tenderly for Leviathan, despite his excitement, your lips caressing his delicately and with smooth precision. Soon enough though, you pressed firmer, your body coming to fall against him, your chests flush together. Though Leviathan had no tongue, you still swiped yours across his mouth and tasted him, a forever lingering of sea salt across your tongue from him. 

Leviathan's hands found your waist, tentatively touching and exploring your skin. His hands were smoothing down your back and sides before dipping lower and hesitantly ghosting over your hips. You reached back and pressed one of his hands firmer on your hip, encouraging him.

Braver, Leviathan dipped his hands into your underwear and grabbed your asscheeks, squeezing and massaging. You gasped lightly, to which he paused momentarily, but when you delved back with a firmer, deeper kiss, he squeezed more confidently.

You rocked your hips experimentally, feeling his cock hardening beneath you against your clothed cunt. Leviathan broke away, his head throwing back slightly as you rolled again. You peppered wet kisses along his jawline and down his neck, your eyes peeking out to look at him, his visage contorting with pleasure as you continually rubbed against him.

Soon you trailed yourself down his body, pressing lightly with your lips against his skin, from his chest to his stomach until you reached his hips. You used your hand and gave a light stroke to the top of his cock, Leviathan squirming immediately. "Is this okay?" He nodded frantically, his teeth biting his lower lip.

You wrapped your hand around his length, giving him slow, long strokes. Anytime you caressed a more sensitive spot his cock with a jump within your hand and his fingers would dig into the bedsheets. You pressed your lips still over his hip and then onto his thigh, goosebumps forming over his skin.

You leaned to his cock, your breath ghosting over it, the sensitivity enough for him to throw his head forward, his eyes wide as he watched you. You kept your gaze on him as you kissed along his length, ensuring his reactions were good. You gave a kitten lick to the tip, experimenting, pausing for a moment before he finally nodded once again, encouraging you.

You pressed your lips against the head of his cock, before slowly taking him into your mouth, the taste of precum meeting your taste buds. You kept your eyes on Leviathan as you slowly took more of his length into your mouth, before pulling back with hollowed cheeks. His mouth fell open and though he was silent, you could see the waves of pleasure wash over his visage with the way his eyes squeezed tight and his cheeks darkened even more.

You repeated, flattening your tongue and running it over the ridge of a vein. You stroked the rest of his cock that you couldn't take, matching the pace you set with your mouth, your other hand cupping and fondling his balls. The attention made his chest heave with needy breaths and eyes blinking blearily before squeezing shut again. You relished in his reactions, your hips subconsciously wiggling against the mattress. One of his hands shot to the back of your head, fingers tangling in your locks as he pushed you further down. You forced yourself not to gag, only pulling back enough to make it easier to breathe before sliding back down.

You could see Leviathan's mouth attempting to form words, despite not having a voice, his head tossed to the side and his lips bitten red. You came off his cock with an audible pop, your hand making slow strokes over him still. He seemed visibly distressed and he looked down to you with a glossy gaze.

"Levi," you called, your voice soft, "are you alright?"

He slowly nodded, his hands moving to your arms and tugging slightly. Understanding, you let go of his member and crawled over him and quickly met him in a firm kiss, his hands on your back, pulling you closer. You leaned back once more and hooked your fingers under your underwear, kicking them off to the floor. He watched you with eyes darkened by lust but twinkled with excitement as you positioned yourself over him, aligning his cock to your entrance and rubbing the head along your slit, your slick sliding down his length. You slowly lowered yourself, a small whimper leaving your lips as your head lolled back when you were flush to his hips, fully straddling him.

When you brought your attention back to Leviathan, you felt your excitement bubble within you. His mouth hung open and his eyes were glued to you, raking down from your face to your cunt where he blushed furiously at the sight of him buried inside you. He was completely entranced with your movements as you slowly rocked your hips, adjusting to him.

When you lifted your hips and set a pace, you wished you could hear the noises Leviathan would make, as his lips trembled and his hands fisted the sheets, tighter and tighter. He desperately was holding onto some semblance, but when you gave a particular snap with your hips, he instinctively met you, jolting up to thrust back into you. The curve to his cock had him hitting straight to where stars threatened to blind you, unbridled moans leaving your lips as you continually sought the feeling. The pressure of the hit on your cervix made your legs tremble and falter, but Leviathan quickly grabbed your hips and forced you back to your movements.

You felt yourself teetering closer to the edge of your orgasm, you leaned forward on your elbows, pressing your lips firmly to his. Leviathan, now more confident and needy of his release, held onto your hips as he continued to harshly thrust upward, slamming into your cunt with fervor. His returning kiss was more sloppy and less concentrated compared to yours, but it kept you diving for more, your mewls smothered against his mouth.

Leviathan squeezed the flesh of your hips when he felt your walls tighten around his cock, a breathless moan leaving you as you came. His thrusting faltering until he spilled inside you, a firm snap connecting you as he shook.

You fell against him, tucking your arms under his shoulders and hugging him close. Naturally, he wrapped his arms around you, squeezing you against him and taking in your warmth as his cock was still buried inside you. You laughed lightly, pulling your face away enough to look at him, but not break the embrace. “That was out of the blue.” He blushed furiously, perhaps even more than a mere few minutes ago.

“It’s alright,” you giggled, “but we can’t stay like this.”

Leviathan frowned but seemingly understood, his grip lessening around your body. “Don’t worry,” you said, sitting up, “we can spend more time together later.” You smiled warmly down at him, the care you gave him was enough to will away his sadness.

You finally slid off of his cock, his come dribbling from your cunt. He frowned slightly at the sight, but you ignored it with another small fit of giggles, stepping onto the floor and making your way to the ensuite bathroom. Leviathan was soon quick to follow you, blushing slightly as he watched you clean yourself. “You should do the same,” you commented and tossed him a towel, damp with water. 

Concerned now with being caught, you made haste to dress once you were done, instructing him the same. “I’ll be back later,” you smiled, pressing a chaste kiss to his lips. “Or tomorrow … I’m not sure how things work around here.” His lips turned upward, his smile playing at his visage.

As you took your leave, stepping out of the guest room, you were quickly met with the sight of the butler. You jumped nervously as he shook his head with a sigh. “I won’t say anything.” You weren’t sure what he meant, yet again. “Come along, you have tasks you need to finish today. You can see him tomorrow.”

-

The day following your time with Leviathan was filled with excitement. You were quick to greet him at his guest room to have breakfast with him, but any joy you felt was quickly disregarded as you entered the dining hall to be met with the presence of two older men, a woman, and Prince Erling.

“Ah! My child!” The man at the head of the table beamed at you. Though confused, you mustered a stiff smile and merely greeted him. “I have great news. Which is why I’ve decided to join you for breakfast.”

You noted how well dressed he was, as well as the other two you weren’t familiar with, so you managed to properly greet them. Their eyes, however, were glued to Leviathan, but before any questions were asked, the man, who you could perceive to be your father in this dreamland, pressed to his feet and approached Leviathan. “You must be our guest! I’ve heard plenty of your condition and I’m very happy to make sure someone living in my country is safe and well-fed.”

“Who is he?” Erling finally piped, the demeanor of happy-go-lucky prince from before was hardened as he eyed Leviathan. “A peasant?”

You frowned slightly, but before you could speak, the man prior spoke. “He’s one of my people. He was found washed ashore and injured. I only did what a king should do.”

You found the statement haughty, but ignored it, pressing further onto your actual questions. “What’s the occasion?” The king returned to his seat at the head of the table, you and Leviathan the following suit at the seats next to him. “You said, you have great news?”

The king smiled warmly, before looking at the couple on the other side of the table. “We’ve decided to go through with the arrangement.” You blinked, waiting further. “You will be wed to Prince Erling by the end of the month. Solidifying the relationship between our two kingdoms.”

There was a long silence. “What?”

“I know, I know! You’re practically speechless,” the king laughed, “it will sink in throughout the day. We have a whole arrangement of plans for today.”

“Some decisions will be made today for the wedding,” the woman spoke, a fake excitement in her tone as if only to appease to you.

You were by far from excited though. You fought to keep yourself from looking to Leviathan, fearing what his expression could be. You remained silent as the three royals continued in their conversation, Erling making glances still between you and Leviathan.

Your head was reeling and time was spinning quickly as soon you were being ushered out of the dining hall and into a common room, but they separated you from Leviathan. Going through the day without Leviathan was concerning after the news. You hoped that he wouldn’t be too upset, but unlike the demon you know back in the Devildom, you’re not too sure about the one here.

They felt frustrated with you throughout the entire day. The queen, Erling’s mother, was especially upset with you, as you had no opinion on food, flowers, colors, anything. Your head kept returning to thoughts about Leviathan, worrying about his well being and mental state, he could be just as envious as he normally is. You didn’t care about a wedding with a person who, to you, wasn’t even real, only a figment of this dreamland.

“They must just be tired,” the king, your father, spoke, though his agitation was just as apparent. “Considering all the events from only the past day.”

“Perhaps they shouldn’t have added a peasant on top of it,” Prince Erling spoke bitterly, side-eyeing you.

He was a prick. That was all you thought of this prince, he was rude and didn’t care for your opinion, which is not something you would want out of a marriage mate. You frowned but kept your eyes forward. “I didn’t know helping someone was a horrible thing to do.”

Everyone looked at you, quickly recuperating, you laughed lightly. “I’m sorry. My … father is correct,” you attempted to smile sincerely, “I’ve just been so concerned about our guest's wellbeing since it’s such a horrible experience to wake, washed up on a beach.”

“Poor thing’s just traumatized but with such a kind heart!” The king beamed.

To your relief, Erling dropped the subject, though you still dealt with the glares from him and his mother. The day proceeded as they had planned, and though you still didn’t participate as much as they would’ve liked, you’re glad to see the sun starting to set and the day coming to an end.

Much to your dismay, the company wouldn’t be leaving any time soon. They were staying as guests in other spare rooms of the castle, but you were glad to know you wouldn’t be forced to share a bedroom with the prince. Thankfully, when they all dispersed you quickly made your way to the guest room where Levi was.

“Levi?” You knocked quietly, but enough to be heard by him. “Are you awake?”

Silence, not even rustling. That concerned you more. You knocked again, firmer to be sure he would hear you and calling his name once more. There was still nothing and you felt your stomach twist in knots, you debated entering without permission, but you feared what reaction you could receive at this moment. He bared himself vulnerable to you and he received a metaphorical slap to the face, even if it wasn’t your fault, but if you had known it was to happen, maybe you could have avoided this.

You sighed heavily, your head knocking against the door. “Levi, please open up,” you pleaded. After a long moment, you finally heard soft movement from behind the wood, but the door remained closed. You glanced down the hallways for a moment, and you stayed in place. “I’m sorry. I didn’t know that was going to happen.” You wished you could read his expression, but you willed away your fears and continued. “It’s not going to happen. The wedding … I promise.”

As the silence only continued, you stepped away, heading down the hall towards your bedroom. You hoped that tomorrow you could find a chance to spend time with Leviathan, to fix this misunderstanding, but for now, you would rest.

-

You were serene. You slept like Leviathan wasn't standing over you, dagger in hand, heartbroken. Not that you could have known.

Leviathan watched you carefully, your face completely relaxed, unlike your usual expression. He hovered the dagger in his hand over your chest, every time it rose, the stone blade just barely touched your skin. He was nervous but to him, more importantly, he was angry, he was sad, he was everything he didn't expect to be. Leviathan was told you would return his feelings, that you would choose him, but now your future is with another person. He wasn't angry with you though, he saw your expression when you were given the official news.

'This,' he thought as he steadied the blade, 'this is for the both of us.'

If Leviathan pierced you with the blade, you wouldn't be subject to such a future, and he could return to the sea with you and his new body. The two of you could live in the memory of the ocean's waves and be happy. It was the only choice he saw, but as he stared at you, it felt more and more difficult to process killing you. How could he possibly do that to you? The sight of having to watch the life drain from your face frightened him. He’s seen countless humans die in front of him, drowning in the depths of the saltwater, but the idea of you turning pale and lifeless made him nauseated.

So, what if you didn’t have to die? Prince Erling was only a few rooms over and if he was dead, then neither you nor him would have to suffer. Leviathan pulled the blade away from your chest and stepped away from the bed. He could take care of this all in the span of the night and then he could have you.

“Levi?”

Leviathan jolted, his eyes meeting your sleepy form as you sat up, rubbing the sleep from your eyes. “What are you doing here?” You asked, blinking as your eyes adjusted and he became more visible.

He was panicked. You frowned as you watched him freeze up, his hands quickly hiding behind his back. “Is everything alright?” You spoke with genuine concern, slipping out from the comforter and rising to your feet.

Leviathan jumped as you said his name again and slowly approached him, his tight handle on the dagger behind his back, fearing what you would think if you saw it. As you got closer, he backed away, eyes wide as he watched you. “Just … Something, Levi. You’re worrying me.” He felt his back hit the wall, his escape disappearing right in front of him. “I know today was difficult, but please …” You were begging, fear starting to prickle in your gut and jump into your throat.

You went to reach for him, your hand trembling as you tried to brave yourself, but his free hand snapped from behind his back, gripping your wrist. You felt yourself hold your breath, eyes wide and mouth gaping as you stared at Leviathan, the color draining from his face but expression completely fading, you couldn’t read what he was thinking. His grip tightened on your wrist painfully, but you barely winced, the fear keeping you frozen in place, but you finally found your voice, enough just to whisper to him. “Levi … What do you have?”

Over the past two days, not once did Leviathan ever look any different than you had ever known him as, bashful yet sweet. But right now, he seemed feral, dangerous, and it sent shivers down your spine, your skin prickling as he gripped impossibly harder. He acted like a cornered animal, and you couldn’t understand why, but he felt it, ashamed and scared of what you might think of him. But if you were going to reject him after this, would it be worth it to let you go?

The hand with the dagger came out, rising above his head as he aimed down at you. There was no running from this, your eyes watched as it came down, burying deep in your chest. The feeling was unimaginable, like fire, hot, and searingly painful. You dropped to your knees in front of him, your eyes blurring from the tears that came forth.

Leviathan couldn’t bear the sight. He was afraid and reacted irrationally, but it was just as he thought, the look of your skin losing color and the way you looked up at him made him even more fearful. Before you could even speak his name, he ran. You wanted to grab him, but time felt slow, your hands trembling as you reached for his disappearing figure. You fell against the floor, blood pooling around you as you were now alone.

You cried out, the rest of your body feeling numb but the pain in your chest blooming increasingly worse. You weakly called Leviathan’s name, desperately clawing your way to the bedroom door that he left swinging open. You couldn’t hear anything now, all of your senses failing you as you bled out. You cried again.

You wanted to remember that this would pass, and it wouldn’t hurt soon, but you couldn’t bring yourself to calm down. You felt the fear choke you, crushing your throat as you blubbered against the floor, wishing that someone, anyone, would find you. But as you finally slumped against the carpet, your vision going dark, no one came. No one in this large castle heard you. Leviathan left you.

At that moment, as you slowly lost consciousness, your only wish was to go home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please forgive this mess;;;; ive worked on this for two weeks now  
> this is as satisfied as im going to get with it lolol,,  
> consider this barely proofread because im so tired of looking at all 6k+ words lol  
> (im sorry for all the skip tags too-)
> 
> thank you though for everyone being so patient with me  
> i really hope you all enjoy this chapter, and i apologize for the wait.
> 
> i do want to notify everyone though, im going to be taking a small break from this fic  
> it mainly has to do with the fact on why i struggled so hard with levi's chapter  
> even though i was really looking forward to his, i feel like im running on fumes for inspiration  
> so, my goal is to just take a small break again and work on some other things  
> (maybe i'll come back and edit this chapter lol)  
> but dont worry! im not done with this yet lol. my ideal time to have the next chapter up is by october
> 
> which btw! the next chapter will be titled 'beneath the beast!'  
> so feel free to give a wild guess who that might be lol
> 
> please follow me on [tumblr](http://karasus.tumblr.com/)  
> 

**Author's Note:**

> i hope everybody will enjoy this !  
> i'll be posting some of the chapters in parts because they're gonna be pretty long  
> (i.e. chapter one is three parts (smut in part two btw *wink wink*))  
> i'll be introducing everybody one at a time in the chapters so that they can have the focus on them !
> 
> i've chosen a wide selection of different fairy tales that are well known and some that even i never heard of before i did research  
> and as mentioned in my summary, the ones that have movie adaptations (disney), are not going to be based off of them  
> i'm going off of the original story telling that are either straight from the original author (like for example, hans christian andersen)  
> or someone who revised the original story (like some of the grimm's brothers works)  
> and then some don't have the original author's name, so i'm going off of whoever had the work translated and collected it


End file.
